A Dollar and A Dream
by TTalks
Summary: "As long as I'm around, you'll always have a dollar for your dream." Santana meets Brittany on one of the worst days of her life and quickly falls for the quirky yet intelligent blonde who encourages her to follow her true dreams. Brittana love story. *Laughs*Love*Smut*Friendship* AU
1. Hot Chocolate

When I woke up this morning the last thing I expected was to get fired. I got fuckin fired from work today. I've given those assholes at LK Accounting the best 2 and half years of my life and they fired me! What pisses me off the most is the fact that they knew they were going to fire me probably on Friday when I left work. So they let me have an amazing weekend just for me to wake up at 5am, take 2 trains to the other side of town, have me work for 2 hours, then fire me.

What am I supposed to tell my parents? I'm from a small town in Ohio called Lima. My dad made a modest living by owning one of the local pharmacies, while my mom is a librarian, which is where my love for reading comes from. When I was younger after school I would walk to the library and wait for my mom to get off work, I would get lost in reading and not even realize how much time had passed. My dad wanted me to go to college so I could be a pharmacy tech and take over the family business. There was no way I was staying in that damn city to become a Lima Loser…no way. So after high school, I made the big jump and moved to New York with my best friend Quinn. Quinn went to NYU to study psychology, while I worked at a diner where the waitresses sang show tunes. I literally moved here with a dollar and a dream. I refuse to let my parents find out and hear the 'I told you so" speech that parents give.

I know it sounds cheesy, but I am a fairly good singer. Ok, I'm fucking amazing but I'm working on my humility. My goal was to get discovered, and sign a huge recording contract but after Quinn fell in love and moved in with her boyfriend Sam, I was left with a rent bill of $1000 a month, plus cable, internet, lights, heat, and God the list goes on and on. So, I had to find more stable employment and put my dream of seeing my name in lights on the back burner. I went to a temp agency and landed a job as a secretary at an accounting firm. I've always been good at math, so I quickly worked my way up through the company and was given the title of a Jr Accountant a year ago.

While I wasn't necessarily happy at work, I didn't completely hate my job, it paid well after all. My parents were slowly coming around to the fact that I was living in New York, having a good job definitely helped. New York was this big fast city that apparently scared the hell out of them. So here I was 22 years old with a pretty good job, a nice amount of money in my checking and savings account, I'm flawless, and I'm living the American dream, well trying to at least. Then what happens….I get fuckin fired!

After I was embarrassingly walked out of the building by one of the security guards, with my desk packed up in a box, I stood in front of the building staring at the front door. I have so many emotions going through my body right now; with the main one being rage. I'm known for going straight Lima Heights on people, but I instead take the pictures I had on my desk from the box and slip them in the messenger bag I had with me and throw the rest of the shit in the garbage. I don't want any reminders of this stupid job that betrayed me.

I pull out of my iPod and turn to my inspirational playlist. Yes, I have an inspirational playlist. Quinn suggested I make one to calm me down after I went Lima Heights in a restaurant a few weeks ago and threw my plate at a waiter. I turn to my favorite song on the playlist Whitney Houston's "I Didn't Know My Own Strength." I played this song over and over when I first moved to New York and would start to feel depressed without my parents or other family members and it would calm me down. So I guess now is a good a time as any to play it right?

I go to Starbucks and order my usual from Carla, a venti soy hazelnut latte with a few shakes of cinnamon and a raspberry scone. The New York autumn wind swirls around and sends a deep chill through my body so I zip up my jacket and head to a small park close to where my job, shit excuse me, my _old_ job is. I sit on the bench and pull out my phone. I want to call Quinn so I can scream and yell and cuss but I know she is at work and the last thing I want to do is drop this on her. She just landed this new gig and we are meeting for lunch around 1 anyways. I look down at my watch…11am. So I have 2 hours to kill.

I look around the park at the bums, people jogging, and mothers with children. Everyone seems so peaceful and alive. I smile softly at a little girl that walks by with what I'm guessing is her grandmother, otherwise her mother went all How Stella Got Her Groove back and now has a toddler. I lean back and close my eyes after I press play

I start to sing softly to myself.

_I didn't know my own strength_

_And I crashed down and I tumbled but I did not crumble_

_I got through all the pain_

_I didn't know my own strength_

Suddenly I feel someone sit way too close to me on the bench. I sit up and open one eye. There is a jaw dropping gorgeous blonde next to me. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and the cutest freckles. I get so lost in my thoughts and her stunning features as I stare at her that I almost forget that she is way too close in my personal space. I'm brought back to reality when she giggles. I open both eyes and see she has a huge ass cat on a leash.

"What do you want?" I hiss out.

"Hot chocolate!" She says with as big smile.

"You want me to buy you a hot chocolate?" I ask with a scowl. "You don't look homeless."

"No, get yourself a hot chocolate. It makes everything better, and you look like you need everything to be better right now." She says with a smile as she pulls out a candy bar and breaks off a piece and holds it to the fat cat's mouth. The cat ignores her and doesn't even move, so she just eats it herself.

"I have a coffee, so I don't think I need a hot chocolate." I tell her while holding up my cup.

"Coffee's not really good for you, well maybe not good for me. It makes me jittery, and all hyper and stuff." She explains while biting her bottom lip like she is deep in thought.

It's the cutest thing ever, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Ok, so it could also be hunger since I skipped breakfast this morning and that damn scone was dry. But I'm strangely attracted to this woman.

"I'm Brittany." She says with a big smile while extending her hand.

I reluctantly take her hand. "I'm Santana."

"Santana…..Santana…..Santana…..like Carlos Santana? The musician?" She asked while cocking her head to the side.

I nod. "Yep, my mom is a big fan and named me after him." I tell her in confirmation.

"This is my cat Lord Tubbington!" She says loudly for some reason.

"Why is he so fat?" I ask. Did I forget to mention I have no filter when I talk?

"He's not fat…..he's big boned." She says with a frown.

Usually I don't care if I hurt people's feelings, but for some reason I instantly feel like shit for talking about her cat and I hate animals.

"Shit, I'm sorry. He looks soft." I tell her to try to make up for my diarrhea of the mouth.

It seems to have worked because she smiles brightly and nods. "I gave him a bath with Johnson's baby shampoo this morning, so he's baby soft." She states while lifting the massive cat in her lap and rubbing her forehead on his back. The fat cat purrs and almost looks cute himself.

"Cool." I say nonchalantly, trying to disguise how amused and intrigued with her I am. "What's with the leash?"

"What do you mean?" She asks why cocking her head to the side again.

She has to stop doing that, it's way too cute and I'm supposed to be pissed today. "You generally don't walk a cat."

"I do." She says casually while setting him back on the ground. "Do you live around here?" She asks while turning to sit cross-legged on the bench to face me.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I snap. "I'm not telling a stranger where the hell I live."

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head with a frown. "We aren't strangers….we're friends. We know each others name and everything, and you met my cat, remember?"

Dammit, now I feel bad again, why is she doing this to me? "I, I'm sorry I've just had a bad morning. I shouldn't yell at you." I stutter out sheepishly.

"Hot chocolate!" She says again. "Can I make you one?" She asks with a smile. "I work right there." She says while pointing to a small diner across the street.

"Ummm, maybe another time." I tell her. "I have my coffee remember?" I say while holding up the cup again and shaking it.

She quickly digs in her bag and pulls out a thermos, she pours out the water, right on the damn cat's head. He didn't even flinch or move, I kind of think it's a stuffed animal or something. "Can I have some?" She asks while holding the thermos top out to me.

"I've been drinking out of it, you don't know where my mouth has been." I say with a small smile.

She shrugs. "You look clean to me."

I sigh and take the lid off of my coffee and pour her a little. "I thought coffee made you hyper and you aren't supposed to drink it?" I ask her while raising an eyebrow.

She sips it slowly and smiles brightly. "I like your taste in coffee….this tastes like candy."

I laugh and blush a little. Why the hell am I blushing?

"Glad you like it." I respond with a smile.

"I can dance it off." She says.

"You're a dancer?" I ask while looking over her body….impressive.

She nods. "My friend Mike Chang owns a dance studio, and I help him teach sometimes."

"Wow, that's sounds cool." I tell her.

She suddenly jumps up. "Want me to show you some moves?"

My eyes widen. "Ummm, you don't have to if you don't want to." I tell her quickly. Secretly, I want to see what she's capable of. She is wearing leggings and a small hoodie with a scarf, but I can tell she has an amazing body.

She suddenly begins to take off her sweatshirt and scarf.

"Ummmm, it's kind of cool out today, you should probably keep your clothes on." I say quickly.

"Clothes get in the way sometimes." She winks as a flash of heat jolts through my body. I quickly clear my throat and cross my legs.

She starts doing some ballet moves, and she is downright amazing. I'm watching her move in awe; she's so graceful and smooth. I then notice her nipples getting hard…..wait she isn't wearing a bra! My eyes are trained to her chest now and I feel myself start to drool every time she jumps up or bends down to perform a certain move.

"You like it?" She asks as she sits back down next to me on the bench and starts to put her sweatshirt on.

I nod and blink slowly. "You are really good." I tell her genuinely with a smile.

"Thanks." She says bashfully.

"Well I have to get going." I tell her while glancing down at my watch and noticing it's 12:30. I've been sitting here with her for over an hour and haven't had the urge to hit her…what is this hold she has over me. "I'm meeting a friend for lunch."

"Your boyfriend?" She asks with a smile.

I shake my head. "I, I, I'm gay….I'm just meeting my best friend Quinn."

"Do you like being gay?" She asks while cocking her head to the side.

Now normally I would have snapped at a question like that but she is so damn cute and coming from her the question seems completely innocent.

"It's okay I guess." I tell her with a shrug. "Are you gay?" I ask her quietly.

"I don't know." She replies while wrapping her scarf around her neck again. "I don't define myself. I like everyone."

"So you're bi?" I ask for clarification.

"I'm whatever it makes me when I'm with someone." She says with a smile. "Maybe one day we can be gay together." She says with a smile. "You're really pretty."

I blush, like blush super hard. "Thanks, you are too."

I can tell she is shivering a little, probably from dancing in a damn tank top in this 50-degree weather. "Where is your thermos?" I ask her.

She picks it back up and hands me the cup part. I shake my head and grab the bigger part. I pour the rest of my coffee in there and put the lid on tight for her and hand it back. "You need it more than me to stay warm." I tell her with a wink while standing up.

"Wow…" She whispers out with a smile while quickly taking a sip.

"Nice to meet you Brittany, thanks for cheering me up." I tell her while extending my hand. She jumps up and hugs me tightly, taking me completely off guard. She smells like vanilla and brown sugar and I have to resist the urge to inhale her scent deeply.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger." She says with a smile. "If you ever want the best hot chocolate in town, come to the diner and I will make you some." She says proudly.

"Thanks I maybe I will." I tell her as I slowly walk away. I glance over my shoulder at her and see her waving at me with a big smile. She then picks up the cat and makes him wave as well. I laugh and smile at her once more.

I will definitely be skipping Starbucks for a cup of hot chocolate one of these days.

* * *

**Want more?**


	2. Friends

The entire time I walked to meet Quinn for lunch, I thought about Brittany. I don't know why but I did. The entire 4 block walk to our usual meeting spot Brittany was all I could think of. Once I reached the steps in front of an antique shop that Quinn would drag me in more often than I cared for, I pulled out my phone and saw I was right on time. After I put my phone back in my purse, my mind drifted back to Brittany, the way she kept biting her bottom lip out of frustration, the way she cocked her head to the side out of confusion, I counted 23 freckles on her face that all seemed to dance when she laughed. She is so damn cute. Why is this weird woman, who was walking an obese cat on a leash, yes a leash, why is she consuming my thoughts. I'm supposed to be pissed off today, yet every time I picture her….I smile. She somehow lifted my mood and gave it a complete 180. A complete stranger, no wait she said we are friends now because we know each other's name, and I met her cat. So my _stranger friend_ lifted my mood.

I start to smile and blush slightly until this homeless man jumps out at me and scares the shit out of me. I reach in my pocket and throw a $5 at him, and instantly regret it. I don't have a fuckin job anymore! I could be just like the homeless man in a few weeks. I wonder if he needs a neighbor or even a roommate in his cardboard box.

"Lopez!" Quinn screams out at me while snapping her fingers in front of my face, jolting me from my self loathing homeless daydream, or nightmare I should say.

"What?" I hiss out at her.

"Whoa….got the Monday morning bitchies today huh?" Quinn states with a smirk.

"I got fired today." I mumble out softly.

"Shit" Quinn says quickly as her eyes widen and she hugs me. "Are you serious?"

I feel a tear form in my eye but I refuse to cry, not in public at least. I hug her back tightly and sigh. Quinn has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, we went to kindergarten, elementary, middle, and high school together. When I suggested we move to New York to get out of Lima after high school, she applied to every college in New York so I wouldn't have to move alone. We've been through hell and back together. As much as we fight with one another and cuss each other out, a simple hug from Quinn when I'm having a shitty day brings out the water works. She's the only one I let my tough guard down for.

"Come on let's go to lunch and talk." She whispers in my ear before letting me go.

I nod as she links arms with me and we begin walking to a small Italian restaurant up the street. "I can treat today."

"I don't want your pity Quinn." I snap.

Quinn rolls her eyes and sighs loudly. "Just let me pay for lunch ok?"

"Fine, I'm getting a glass of wine, just so you know." I inform her.

"I will buy you a bottle today if you want." She replies while nudging me.

We get to the restaurant and are seated in a booth in the back. After we order and the waiter brings out a basket of bread, and my glass of wine, Quinn finally breaks her silence.

"So, are you ok?" She asks while slowly buttering some bread.

I shrug. "I don't know what I'm going to do for money…I've done pretty good at saving but living in New York isn't cheap." I state while taking a long sip of my wine.

"Well, you know I can help you out with money." Quinn whispers. "Not like charity, but if you need money for gas or rent or anything, just ask ok?"

I nod while sighing. "Thanks, hopefully I don't get to that point."

She reaches out and grabs my hand and squeezes it before sliding the bread basket towards me. "Eat, don't just chug wine." She says with a smile. "I have to go back to work and I can't answer the phone if you start drunk dialing me."

I laugh softly. I have a bad habit of drunk dialing Quinn, in my defense I do leave the best drunken voicemails. "I won't get drunk this early in the day. I just….I just need a drink right now."

"Well, best friend duties call, so I'm coming over tonight after work with a tub of ice cream, sushi, and wine. We are going to laugh the night away and talk shit about your coworkers, well former coworkers, until you absolutely hate them, so you don't miss them or your job anymore." Quinn said with a smile.

"What about Sam?" I ask her while finally eating a piece of bread. "No plans with your boy toy tonight?"

"He went out of town with his brother." Quinn stated with a shrug.

Sam Evans, Quinn's Ken doll boyfriend, was a trust fund baby. His parents were extremely wealthy, so he grew up privileged. His dad owns a huge consulting firm here in the New York, and when Sam graduated from college, he went to NYU with Quinn, his father named him Vice President of Evans and Sons Consulting.

His lips are huge, which kind of freak me out, and he does a bunch of dumb ass impressions all the time, which gets irritating. But all in all he's a great guy that treats Quinn like a princess, so he's okay with him.

"Cool, well that's sounds like fun then." I tell her soflty. "You don't have to buy sushi I can cook us dinner."

The waiter brings out our entrees, I ordered spinach lasagna, while Quinn ordered shrimp alfredo. We eat in a comfortable silence, me mainly because I'm starving, but Quinn, I'm guessing because she doesn't know what to say probably.

"Spit it out Q." I tell her while taking another sip of my wine.

"Spit what out?" She asks.

"You want to know why I got fired right?" I say while raising my eyebrow.

She shrugs and smiles shyly. "Yeah I do, what the hell happened? You got a promotion last year."

I take another bite and slowly chew to give myself time to calm down from the rage running through my blood again. "They said it was budget cuts, alongside with me not having a degree, thus making me unqualified."

"That's complete bullshit!" She hisses out.

I exhale deeply. "It is what it is right?"

"You seem a lot more calm than I expected." Quinn says hesitantly while eyeing me up and down. She twirls some more fettucine on a fork and stuffs it in her mouth. "What's with you? What did you do after you got fired this morning?"

I smile, ok I blush as my mind wanders to Brittany, all I'm envisioning are her eyes right now. I could stare into her eyes and get so lost.

"I just hung out at the park up the street." I say casually.

Quinn shrugs. "Cool, so what are you going to do this afternoon?"

"I'm going to stop at Barnes and Nobles on the way home and grab a new book to start I guess." I say nonchalantly.

"Not going to look for a new job?" Quinn spits out in a tone way more condescending than I have the patience for right now.

"Fuck Q, I just got fired like 4 hours ago!" I almost yell out. "I need time to process this and see what I'm going to do with my life now."

"You're right…I'm sorry." Quinn replies genuinely. "I'm sorry San, seriously."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I'm not going to sit around and be a bum, you know me better than that."

Quinn nods. "Yeah I do, well since you are on vacation this week." She holds up those stupid air quotes that I hate around vacation. "Want to teach me how to make a few meals. Sam is starting to notice I can't cook." She asks shyly.

"He's sick of eating pizza and macaroni huh?" I ask while laughing.

"Come on San….please?" Quinn begs. "I will buy all the food."

"I just have to cook it huh?" I reply while raising my eyebrow and smirking at her. Quinn starts to pout, which is always funny because she never quite mastered the correct pout face. "Fine Fabray, I will put together a menu and we can go shopping after work to pick up some things for easy meals you won't burn or under cook."

"Thanks San." She replies with a huge smile.

The rest of lunch is full of random talk of current events, pop culture, and plans for the evening. Quinn had to get back to work so she left quickly after hugging me tightly and reassuring me that everything would be ok. As cliché as her pep talk was, I truly appreciated it.

I start walking to the bookstore so I can grab my books and head home to start my new life as a unemployed loser, when I hear someone call my name. I turn around and it's Brittany. My heart stops as she comes running up to me.

"Hi!" She says with a huge smile.

"Hey." I reply matching her smile.

"Twice in a one day." She adds.

"Yeah, what a coincidence?" I agree. "Where's your cat?"

She looks around, and my heart drops because I think she lost her cat. Wait…I hate animals. Why do I care that the damn cat isn't with her?

"I took him home." She says while still looking around her feet. "He was tired after his walk."

"Oh, makes sense." I whisper out. Why is she looking around like the cat will magically appear. I laugh softly at her, she is just too cute for words sometimes.

"How was your lunch?" She asks with a smile while bouncing on her feet.

"Um, it was ok. Did you eat lunch?" I ask her as we start to walk.

"Yep, I packed lunch today when I left." She pats her bag. "Where are you headed?"

I hate being questioned as to where I'm going and why, but for some reason with Brittany questions and statements that usually piss me off seem ok when she asks.

"I'm going to pick up a new book at Barnes and Noble." I tell her while pointing up the street.

"Do you mind if I come?" She asks shyly.

I shake my head. "Free country right?"

She cocks her head to the side and laughs. "You're funny. Are you going to get a comic book?"

I frown out of confusion. "Uh, no, probably not. I want to get another copy of Great Gatsby to read."

Her eyes widen and twinkle. "That's a movie."

I laugh softly. "Yeah it is, but it was a book first."

"Oh." She replies while biting her bottom lip. "I didn't see the movie, is it like the book?"

"I hope so, I didn't see the movie yet, I wanted to reread the book first, but I haven't had time." I tell her as we walk in the bookstore.

"I'm going to get one too." She says happily. "Then when we watch the movie together I won't be confused." She adds with a smile.

Is she asking me out on a date? I blush. "That w-would be c-cool." I try to state calmly but stutter and probably sound like a dork.

We walk through the store and casually look at the books; I also casually look at her. She now has her hair pulled up into a high messy ponytail, she still has on the same little sweatshirt from earlier, but now she has on yoga pants and sneakers. She looks really comfortable. I look down at myself and realize I'm still dressed for fuckin work in my dress pants, heels, and cardigan sweater.

She keeps squinting and scrunching up her face as she picks up different books and puts them back while shaking her head. In addition to _Great Gatsby_, I pick up _50 Shades of Grey_, for my smut factor, and a few cookbooks for Quinn. Since I'm done grabbing what I need, I decide to help her find something.

"I, uh, I got _Great Gatsby_ for you." I say softly while handing her the book. She picks it up and looks it over with a smile.

"Looks long." She whispers while looking at me. "But if you are rereading it and they made a movie it must be good." She says happily.

"Do you need help looking for another book?" I ask her. "Maybe one on cats?"

She smiles. "You like Lord Tubbington don't you?" She asks.

I shrug with a smile. "He's ok, I don't really know him well enough to make a decision yet." I tease.

"Well, he likes you!" She squeals. "And so do I.'" She confidently.

"T-thanks." I tell her with a smile. "Well then, tell him I like him too." I feel like such a dork for saying for that but the smile on her face makes it worth it. "I like you too Brittany." I add softly, part of me hoping she heard while the other part hoping she didn't.

"We're friends, we are supposed to like each other." She states simply while picking up another random book. "What about this one?"

She holds the book out to me and I realize it's a poetry book. "You like poetry?" I ask her while looking over the book and thumbing through the pages.

"Yeah, I like to write it too." She replies. "I write a poem every week. I have since I was little. That's why I have my bag with me, so if I ever get an idea I can quick write it down, so I don't forget." I glance up at her to look in her eyes, she bites her bottom lip. "I forget things a lot."

"Everyone forgets stuff, not a big deal." I tell her.

"I'm going to write you a poem when we become best friends and you can cook for me." She says with a sly smile.

I laugh. "How do you know I cook?"

She reaches for the cook books in my hands and holds one up. "You have 3 cookbooks. Only people that like to cook buy cookbooks. Other people just order take out." She laughs.

"Ok, you got me. I love to cook and bake." I tell her shyly.

"So when we are best friends, I get dinner and you get a poem." She confirms while holding out her pinky finger. I raise my eyebrows at her. "Pinky promise?" She states.

"How will I know when we are best friends?" I ask her while laughing.

"Your heart will tell you." She says while reaching out and tapping my chest softly. "You'll feel it right here." She adds with a smile before raising her pinky finger up again.

I want to tell her I feel something in my heart for her already. I don't believe in love at first sight, but I'm not lusting after Brittany either, well not much. I don't know what I'm feeling for this woman, but my heart is beating super fast and feels like its double its size right now. I want to know everything about her, like everything. I wonder what her favorite color is, her favorite song, her favorite movie, is she an only child? Is she from New York? I have to get to know more about her.

She seems quirky and ditzy, but she must have a serious side too. I mean, hell she writes poetry, which isn't an easy task. I look up at her and quickly link my pinky with hers. "You got yourself a deal Brit."

"Brit?" She says while cocking her head to the side. "You gave me a nickname." She smiles brightly.

"Well we are friends right?" I say with a smile. "Friends have nicknames."

"So I have to give you a nickname too." She replies as we walk to the counter to check out.

I shrug, "You don't have to if you don't want to." I say nonchalantly, but secretly I would settle for her calling me anything.

I place my books down on the counter as I pull out my wallet and slide my credit card out. Brittany jumps in front of me in line and quickly pulls out her credit card too. "I'm buying my friend _Sanny_ these books." She turns and winks at me.

"You don't have to pay for my books Brittany." I tell her quickly.

"You bought coffee for us earlier, so now I'm treating." She says with a shrug. "Friends, buy each other stuff."

Technically I bought coffee for myself earlier, but the fact that she thinks I bought it for both of us to share is adorable. We didn't even know each other when I was at Starbucks. Sanny? Sanny? I like it. I probably shouldn't like it, but hell so what. I smile at her and accept the bag after she hands it to me once we step out of the store.

"Thank you for the books." I tell her while holding the bag up.

"No problem." She says with a big smile. "I have to get to dance class."

Dammit, I was hoping she wanted to go back to the park and talk or go for a walk or to another store, but hey not everyone is unemployed like me. "Where's your phone?"

She digs in her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. I quickly grab it out of her hand and frown when I see it has a lock code on it. "Can you unlock it?"

She giggles and types in the code 1, 2, 3, 4. I inwardly cringe at how simple her password is. I want to let her know that probably isn't the safest or smartest password but if it works for her then it works for her. I shakily type my number in her phone and save it under SANNY before handing it back to her with a dopey smile.

"Call or text me anytime to talk about the book or anything." I tell her while nodding.

"Cool thanks." She while staring at the contact page. I think she is memorizing it because I can see her lips moving slowly repeating my phone number over and over.

"Really? Thanks." She says while grabbing me and hugging me tightly. She then looks at her phone again and her eyes widen. She quickly kisses me on the cheek before she starts running down the street. "I'm late! Bye Sanny!" She yells out over her shoulder.

I place my hand on the part of cheek she just kissed out of shock. I stand and watch her run down the street, just as graceful as she dances mind you, until I can't see her anymore. I feel tingles in my cheek and I know I'm blushing the hardest I ever have by now. I lower my hand and stare at it like the kiss is in my palm. I look down at my bag of books and sigh. "Bye Brit." I say softly while laughing.

I slowly turn around to head to the train station in shock. I've known this woman for all of what, 6 hours, and we have already shared a coffee, I met her cat, she danced for me, she bought me a bag of books, I promised to cook her dinner, and she kissed me. Either God is playing some cruel trick on me and this is a dream or getting fired and going to the park is the best thing to ever happen me.

I'm going to hope for the latter. I pull my iPod back out and switch from my inspirational playlist to my lucky playlist. The one I've played after I've had some of the greatest days of my life. Even though it's only 3pm, this is definitely in my top 10.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter...truly appreciate them**

**Check out my other Brittana stories if you want. **


	3. I Feel Something

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites**

* * *

I've been unemployed for 5 days now, Quinn has been a godsend, she's come over every night after work to keep me company, and keep me sane. I had a breakdown on Wednesday night as I was opening my mail and was bombarded with bills. Quinn sat and held me as I cried, which was super embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I drank a bottle of wine that night by myself. I woke up the next morning tucked in bed with a note from Quinn, saying that she would call me on her lunch to check on me.

She bought me like $200 worth of food, which she was claiming was to help me teach her to cook, but I know she bought it so I wouldn't have to worry about groceries. So after we unloaded all the groceries and put everything up I hugged her tightly as a silent thank you. Q and I aren't big on talking about feelings and stuff like that so I didn't want to make the situation awkward. During our cooking lessons, we would sip wine and bash my coworkers, well former coworkers. It was actually pretty therapeutic.

Sam is coming back in town this weekend, so I won't have Quinn to keep me entertained and keeps my mind from wandering to the pits. Which kind of worries me, but I'm a pretty centralized and balanced person, Ima Libra, so I should be ok. It's in our zodiac description we are balanced people.

So here it is Friday morning and I'm wide awake, my internal alarm clock still thinks I work, and I wake up at 6am faithfully. Which is crazy, because when I did work, waking up at 6am was a struggle. I've been checking my phone like crazy but I still haven't heard from Brittany. Maybe she was a dream. No, she was definitely real; the way I feel around her is more than real. My cheek still faintly tingles from where she kissed me. I mean she is kinda of ditzy, so maybe she forgot to call me, or thought she did.

The past couple days I went to the park around the same time I first met her, but she hasn't been there. I don't know why I expected her to be there but it was worth a shot, right? I would sit in the park for an hour hoping to catch a glimpse of her, before walking by the diner she pointed at, the one she said she worked at. I would peep in the window to see if she was in there, but I started to feel like a creep so I stopped doing that.

Today I'm not going to think about Brittany, it's decided. I actually have a full day ahead of me. I plan on watching trashy day time TV, meeting Quinn for lunch at 1pm, and then having a candle lit dinner while watching a bunch of sappy rom com movies, yes I'm taking myself on a date. I close my eyes to try to go back to sleep but all I see is Brittany's face, her cute freckles, and I hear that adorable giggle resonate through my ears. Fuck this, I'm going for a run.

I hop in the shower and throw on some leggings, a thermal undershirt, and a t-shirt over it. I wrap a scarf around my neck, and lace up my sneakers. I slip my credit card in my iPod armband and zip my phone up in my t-shirt pocket and head out the door.

As soon as I walk outside, I realize it's a little colder then I thought, and decided maybe I don't feel like running after all. I start walking to the convenience store at the corner to grab a granola bar, and shit there's Brittany. She's sitting on the steps holding her cat. Oh my God, is she homeless?! No, she can't be she used a credit card to buy my books.

I take my ear buds out and walk over to her. "Hey stranger." I tease with a smile and a small wave.

She looks up and smiles brightly. "Santana!" She then looks down at the cat. "Say hello to Santana, Lord Tubbington, don't be rude."

I laugh at her for scolding her cat and sit down next to her on the step. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while or talked to you." I ask carefully.

"Oh yeah, I changed my password on my phone to your birthday, but then I forgot the password so now I can't use my phone." She replies with a confused look on her face. She reaches in her pocket and hands me her phone. "Can you type your birthday in to unlock it?"

I take the phone and just stare at her. "You don't know my birthday though." I tell her.

"I guessed." She says with a shrug.

I lean over laughing. "Brit, I uh, I have no idea what you changed it to, but you can plug your phone up to a computer and change the password, but you have to reset the phone, so you will lose your pictures and stuff." I warn her.

"That's ok, we don't have pictures together yet and I can take more pictures of Lord Tubbington." She states.

She wants to take pictures with me? There goes that feeling in my stomach again. The way Brittany makes me feel after this being our 3rd meeting is kind of scary yet satisfying. I hear her teeth chatter lightly and I come out of my daydream. She's shivering and only then do I notice she is only wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. "Where are your clothes?" I ask her. "You must be freezing."

"I got locked out of my apartment and my landlord is at work. I was taking Lord Tubby out for a quick walk." She says with a shrug. "So I usually just wait here until he gets home to let me back in. It's happens a lot."

I frown. "What time does he get off work?"

"4pm." She says casually while petting her cat.

Ok, she said 4pm like it's 3:30 right now. It's freakin 6 in the morning! Maybe I can run to my house and grab her some clothes so she's warm, or I could just invite her to my place. No that's weird I really don't know her. She may get freaked out. Think Santana think!

"You can't sit out here all day, you will freeze Brit." I say softly. "Why don't you come to my apartment, it's warm at least."

"You live over here?" She asks with a smile.

I nod. "Yeah the building up the street." I point. "Come on so you don't get sick." I quickly take my scarf off and wrap it around her neck.

"What about Lord Tubbington, can he come?" She asks nervously.

I look down at the cat and groan. "He won't piss all over the place will he?" I ask quickly. She shakes her head no. "Then he's welcome to come as well." I say with a smile. "Come on Lord Tubs." I say with a smile.

I stand up and extend my hand out to her. She places the cat back on the ground, and yes she has him on a leash once again. She grabs my hand and allows me to pull her up. I pull her up a little harder than I mean to and we are face to face. I look deep in her eyes and get lost in the pools of blue. She has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I swear she is smiling at me with them right now. I inhale slowly and look down her body. I notice the goose bumps on her arms so I slowly rub her arms to try to warm her up. I notice her breath hitch and I stop while letting out the breath I didn't realize I was still holding in.

"S-sorry." I whisper out. "You just look so cold."

"Keep going." She smiles. "Your hands are soft and warm." She giggles.

Something about her laugh is infectious and I giggle back while running my hands up and down her arms again before I boldly slide my hand down and hold hers. "Let's go." I say with a smile. She interlocks our fingers and a flash of heat flows through my body.

We walk the block to my apartment in silence, I open the door and invite her in. "Um, make yourself at home." I tell her. "I think I have some sweats that may be long enough for you. I'll check really quick."

I run to my bedroom and go through my closet looking for a pair of sweatpants that would fit her. Brittany is a few inches taller than me so my pants will most like all be super short on her. I find a pair of Cheerios sweatpants, from my glory days of being a cheerleader with Quinn in high school. They were always too big for me so hopefully they fit her. I grab them and a sweatshirt and head back to the living room. "Here you go." I tell her while holding them out to her.

"Thanks." She smiles.

Before I can offer her anything to drink she starts stripping her clothes off, right in front of me. I'm trying not to be a perv and look but she has the most amazing body I have ever seen. Her legs are perfectly toned, her abs are out of this world, her breasts….God her breasts are perfect. Thankfully she had on a bra today, because otherwise I would need a cold shower right now.

"I have a bathroom you know." I say with a smile.

She shrugs. "We have the same body parts right? No need to hide." She laughs before sitting back down on the couch. "What time do you work?" She asks me.

Shit, shit, shit! Now I have to tell her that I got fired and I'm a loser. She will probably not want anything to do with me. I cough and clear my throat. "I, uh I don't work today."

"Why not?" She asks while cocking her head to the side.

"I got fired on Monday, that's why I was in the park." I mumble out.

"That's why you looked like a sad panda." She whispered out sadly.

There was a brief silence between the two of us and I began to fidget and wring my wrists.

"That's a tell." Brittany said while looking at my hands and pointing to them. "You're nervous."

"Huh?" I quickly look up at her.

"You wring your wrists when you are nervous, that's a tell sign." She replies while biting her bottom lip. "I can leave if you are uncomfortable."

"NO!" I say quickly. "I just, I don't want you to think less of me for getting fired, and not having a job."

She smiles. "I don't. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. Did you really like your job?"

"It was okay, it paid the bills." I say softly.

"Was it your dream job?" She asks while sitting Indian style on the couch.

I shake my head no. She bites her bottom lip again. "Can I make you a hot chocolate now?" She asks with a big smile.

I laugh at how quickly the conversation changes. "I don't have any hot chocolate mix."

"Who needs mix?" She says happily. "Do you have cocoa powder?" I nod slowly. "Be right back!" She screeches out happily and skips to the kitchen.

I sit in awe at what just happened and run my fingers through my hair. I look over at the cat who was now sitting in my window still and staring at me. Even though he is obese, I guess he is kind of cute, in his own way.

I go in the kitchen and sit on the counter next to the stove. "How do you make hot chocolate without mix?" I ask her.

"Cocoa powder, milk, sugar, and water." Brittany replies while looking for a saucepan. I hop off the counter and grab one for her.

She is really concentrating on making this hot chocolate for me, its beyond sweet. She has her tongue hanging out slightly while she measures and mixes carefully. She moves slowly and very calculated around the kitchen before putting the top on the saucepan and leaning back on the counter and smiling at me.

"You have to close your eyes now." She whispers out.

I can't help but smile back. "Why?"

"So I can add my secret ingredient." She beams.

I am very straightforward no nonsense person, I don't necessarily talk to strangers or play games, or do anything outlandish. I lead a pretty simple life, I have friends, but I like to keep to myself and chill out. Every now and then Quinn and I will get dolled up and go to a bar or a club, but it not often. I don't like sharing my space with other people, but I want Brittany around me all the time. I crave attention from her and want to give her all my attention. Brittany brings out my playful side. I don't think I've ever smiled this much around one person before. She even has me talking to her cat. So here I am playing around again as I smile at her and close my eyes. I can hear her opening different cupboards and moving items around. "Need help?" I ask her playfully.

"Eyes closed Sanny!" She replies quickly with that soft giggle again. I hear her move around the kitchen some more and finally put the top back on the pot. "Ok, you can open them now."

I open my eyes and she stares at me like nothing happened with her big blue eyes. "Why are you so cute?" I ask her with a smile.

She shrugs and bounces on her feet. "Why are you so cute?" She replies. I quickly blush.

"You don't take compliments well do you?" She asks while poking me in my arm.

I know that I am freaking gorgeous, I'm damn near flawless, I have super high esteem but for some reason I'm shy and modest around Brittany. "I accept compliments." I tell her. "Thank you." I say softly.

She looks around the kitchen and notices a picture I have hanging next to the window.

_"Siga sus sueños, incluso si eso incluye ir a través de algunas pesadillas."_ She reads out perfectly. "Follow your dreams, even if that includes going through some nightmares."

"You speak Spanish?" I ask her quickly as my eyes widen when she tells me the translation, which isn't printed on the picture.

She nods. "French too." She says happily. "Suivez vos rêves, même si cela inclut en passant par des cauchemars."

She stated the quote in French and I know for a fact that turned me completely on. A French accent is the sexiest thing in the world to me, and the way she said that statement with so much ease. Oh God! I cross my legs and steady my breathing. Not only is she beautiful, playful, hilarious, a dancer, sweet, gentle, but now I had definitely add sexy, and cultured to the list.

"Wow…." I breathe out. "So you are fluent in 3 languages?" I ask her as she grabs 2 mugs and pours hot chocolate for us.

"I'm an army brat, so we moved around a lot. I was originally born in Paris and lived there until I was about 6, so French was easy for me to learn." She started to explain while going to the fridge and grabbing a can of whip cream. "We moved back to the US, and lived in Florida until I was 12, and then my dad got stationed over in Spain, so we moved there, and I learned Spanish." She added with a smile while handing me a mug. "Do you speak Spanish too?"

I nod. "My dad's side of the family only speaks Spanish at family events. I'm fluent though, but I never had anyone to speak it with, my friend Quinn only knows what she learned in highschool and all the swear words I taught her." I laugh.

"Well now you have me to speak Spanish with." She says while taking a sip of her hot chocolate and winking at me. "Try it." She says while holding up her mug.

I take a sip and it is honestly the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted in my life. "This is really good Brit." I tell her with a big smile.

"You feel all kinds of awesome now don't you?" She beamed.

"Yeah I do, thanks." I tell her. "So are you warmed up now?" I ask while looking her over. She looks so cute in my clothes. I feel like we are an old married couple right now, she is wearing my clothes while we sip hot chocolate at 7 in the morning. Am I falling in love with this stranger? Sorry I meant stranger friend. No, I don't believe in love at first sight. That crap can't be real.

She nods. "Your clothes smell good." She says while tucking her nose in the sweatshirt and deeply inhaling and giggling. "So what are we doing today?"

I freeze, I didn't think about that. She doesn't have anywhere to go until 4 when her landlord gets home. What the hell are we supposed to do for the next 9 hours? We can play board games, or watch movies, or play cards, maybe go for a walk.

"I want to get to know you better, so we can just talk." I suggest sheepishly. "I really like you Brittany and want to know more about you."

"Ok." She says while blushing. "I want to know more about you too."

"But first, how about I make us some breakfast?" I suggest.

"Pancakes?" She asks and her eyes twinkle.

"If that's what you want." I say with a small smile.

"I thought you were only supposed to cook for me when we became best friends?" She asks while cocking her head to the side in that cute way that melts my heart.

I nod. "That's right, you said I would feel in my heart when we were right?" She nods quickly. "I, I feel something in my heart right now for you Brit."

Her eyes widen and she puts down her mug and takes mine out of my hand and hugs me tightly. "I feel it too." She whispers to me.

* * *

**Pretty sure Santana is in love already and has no idea. Lol**


	4. What's Your Favorite Color

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites**

* * *

So here we are making breakfast together, Brittany insisted that she help with something. So she's making the pancake batter, while I whip up a hash brown casserole that I love, and I hope that Brittany loves too. I take the hash browns and sauté them, then I add diced onions, green peppers, red peppers, sausage, and I top it off with cheese, and bake it for a few minutes so the cheese melts. Dicing onions is the absolute only thing I hate about cooking, my eyes always water. I've tried every trick in the book to avoid it but it's inevitable. I'm dicing the onions and I start to sniffle because my damn eyes are burning right now.

I close my eyes tightly, hoping to get some relief when I feel Brittany's hand on top of mine as she gently slides the knife out of my hand. "Hold your head back." She whispers. I slowly do, as she presses a cold towel lightly on my eyes. She holds it gently yet firmly on my eyes before she lifts it and dabs each eye softly. "Keep them closed for a few minutes so the coolness can soothe them."

"Ok." I tell her as my stomach drops to my knees. Can she be anymore perfect? I exhale slowly as she places a new cool paper towel on my eyes. I then feel her slowly wiping away the tear tracts from when my eyes were watering before. She takes the new paper towel off and kisses each eye softly. My stomach twists; I feel nauseous, anxious, aroused, sick, happy, scared…everything all at the same time.

"You can open them now, should be all better." She says cheerfully. I slowly open my eyes and see her smiling at me brightly while she licks her lips. "Ever wonder why tears are salty?" She asks with a shrug.

"T-thanks for that." I tell her.

"Blink a few times." She instructs me. I blink slowly a few times before blinking quickly a few times. "Still itch?" She asks while cocking her head to the side. "They are still kind of red."

"No, they feel better now." I tell her with a smile.

"Cool." She says happily while turning back around to the stove and pouring some batter into the skillet. I'm glued to the floor and simply stare at her. She has so much rhythm; even the way she pours the batter is graceful. I could stare at her for hours, just watching her do random household chores and I would probably still be in awe.

We finish cooking together, perfectly in sync. We anticipated what the other one needed; we never got in each other's way. It was so surreal to me. I take cooking pretty serious. I hate when other people are in the kitchen while I cook, they always get in the way, and cooking with someone is just a big fat NO to me. I need my space to prepare my masterpieces, or so I thought. Cooking with Brittany was relaxing in a way, there is something about her that calms me down and just relaxes me. She's like that first breath of fresh air you get when you go outside early on a spring morning after it rained all night.

I fix plates for the both of us and we head to the table in the dining area of my apartment, since I don't have a table in my kitchen. I set the plates down, and pour us a cup a juice to go alongside with our hot chocolate. We eat in a comfortable silence before I speak up.

"Do you work today?" I ask her while taking a sip of my juice.

"No, I was going to go to the dance studio and watch some of Mike's classes, but I rather stay and hang out with you." She states casually with stuffing more pancakes in her mouth. I love how she makes everything seem some simple, it makes me think about my life and how I structure everything down to a science, but with Brit, it seems like she just goes with the flow.

I blush again, like a dork. "I feel honored." I tell her with a dopey smile. She looks up at me with a mouth full of syrup and smiles. I swear she does or says something new every 2 minutes that makes her even cuter than before. Even though I'm starving, I'm eating tentatively right now; Brittany makes me a little nervous, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of her. She, on the other hand, is gobbling these pancakes down. I laugh softly to myself. She seems so sure of herself; it's almost like nothing fazes her or bothers her. I wonder where all that food goes, because like I've said before, her body is perfect, maybe she works out.

"Aren't the pancakes amazing?" She asks with a big smile. "I put my secret ingredient in them." She winks at me.

I take a bite of my pancakes. "What is that?" I ask her with a big smile back. There is no way you can resist smiling back at her.

"I can't tell you." She teases. "Your hash browns are good too." She slowly licks her lips before licking the back of the fork. "Makes it worth the crying from the onions doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." I tell her. "Glad you like it."

"I can't wait to see what other cool stuff you cook for us." She says with a shy smile while standing up. "I can do the dishes."

I jump up quickly. "You're a guest Brit, you don't have to do them."

"We can do them together." She suggests. "If that makes you feel better."

I nod. "That would be cool."

We walk to the kitchen. "I wash, you dry." She suggests.

"Works for me," I tell her with a smile.

As we are washing dishes, I find myself sneaking a few glances at Brittany, soaking in all her adorableness. She is really scrubbing the plates, she has her tongue out somewhat and her face is scrunched up while she scrubs, when the food comes off she smiles triumphantly before rinsing it off and handing to me. Her hand grazes mine as I grab the plate and she giggles.

"So, what's your favorite color?" She asks to while picking up a mug to wash.

"I like black." I say with a shrug.

"Hmmmmm, not many people pick black as their favorite color." Brittany states while glancing at me. "Why did you?"

I shrug, no one has ever questioned me as to why I like the color black before. "I never thought about it, I guess. I just like it."

"I bet I know why." Brittany says with a smile while handing me the mug to dry off.

I raise my eyebrow at her. "You think so huh?"

She nods and bites her bottom lip before speaking, it's like she is thinking of the perfect explanation. "Black is the color of authority and power." She starts. "You like to be in complete control don't you?"

I nod. "Well yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"Question with a question, you're deflecting." Brittany smiles. "I bet you have your life mapped out to a tee or so you think, if you aren't in control of a situation, you freak out don't you?" She says softly.

"How….what….wait." I stutter out.

"I knew it!" She says happily. "I bet down inside little Sanny just wants to play and have fun, but grown up Santana is all business. You have to let loose a little."

I frown at her. "I let loose." I hiss out at her. "You don't know me well enough to make a snap assumption like that."

"Defense mechanism." Brittany states while handing me another mug to dry. "You snap when you aren't in control of a situation or when you feel cornered." She shrugs. "You try to break down the other person so you are back on top, in control." She turns to face me fully. "That won't work on me though." She winks.

I get super quiet. How the hell did she figure me out by asking me my favorite color? She has to be a spy from the FBI or something. I paid my taxes last year…hell I did them myself! I'm brought out of my daydream when I feel something cold and wet on my face. I shake my head and realize that Brittany is blowing suds from the dishwater on me while giggling.

"Relax," She says with a small smile. "Let little Sanny come out sometime and play, then maybe you won't feel stressed or put so much pressure on yourself to remain in charge and have complete control."

"I guess I am hard on myself." I admit. "I just don't want to let my parents down, or Quinn, or anyone I guess. I don't want to give people a reason to say I told you so."

"What about letting yourself down?" She asks while blowing more suds at me with a smile. I shrug at her. "Think about it for a while, then get back to me." She adds cheerfully.

"I can let loose." I say defensively with a smile.

She cocks her head to the side; I think she knows it melts my heart. "Prove it." She teases.

I stick my hand in the water and scoop up some suds and wipe some on her nose. She laughs and scoops some and smears it on my cheek. "You want a war Sanny?" She asks quickly.

"I don't lose Brit Brit." I say quickly while splashing some water on her with a sly smile.

I have no idea what happened next because everything was happening in fast forward. All I know is I'm now in the middle of a full blown water fight in the kitchen with Brittany. Water is being thrown around everywhere, as we chase one another around my kitchen, we both quickly run back and forth with cups to the sink for more ammo, and all I can do is laugh. The old, pre-Brittany, Santana would probably have a heart attack at all the water on the floor, but right now, all I can think about is how much fun we are having.

Without thinking I quickly grab Brittany around the waist and throw a final cup of water on her as we slide to the floor laughing hysterically completely tangled in one another. As I lean back on the wall to try to catch my breath, Brittany leans back in my arms panting as well. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around her waist and quickly hug her while kissing the top of her head. Oh shit…why did I just do that? I start to freak out but she then rests her arms on mine and sighs out in contentment. Her sigh lets me know what I just did was okay, so I smile shyly and enjoy our closeness.

"Ok, so now who cleans up the floor?" She asks while giggling.

I shrug. "I guess whoever lost." I tell her while laughing as well.

"Hmmmmm, I'm pretty sure I won." She says with a smirk while turning in my arms. "But I'm willing to help you."

I laugh. "Are you sure you won?" I ask her.

She nods and bites her bottom lip. "I got you to relax and come out of your comfort zone, so I won." She winks and stands up. I immediately miss feeling her in my arms and internally pout. She reaches out her hands to pull me up.

I grab the mop out of the broom closet and hand it to Brittany. "I'll grab some old towels too." I run back to the linen closet and grab a handful of old towels and run back to the kitchen. We quickly clean up all of the water on the floor and finish the dishes. I look at her and notice she is super wet from the water fight earlier. "I can grab you some more clothes to put on, some drier ones at least." I tell her while taking the towels and tossing them in one of the hampers I have in the bathroom.

I come back with a different sweatshirt and a t-shirt for her, after I changed clothes myself. "Thanks." She says happily. She holds up the sweatshirt and examines it. "What's a Cheerio?" She asks before putting it on.

"Oh that's the name of my cheerleading squad from high school." I tell her while sitting down on the couch.

"You were a cheerleader?" She asks with a smile. "I could tell."

I laugh at her. "Yeah I loved it, I was captain."

She laughs. "Control freak."

"What's your favorite color?" I ask her as she sits down on the couch, extremely close to me. "Maybe I can figure you out from it." I add with a smirk while crossing my arms.

"Glitter." She replies.

Again, another cute but random response from her that warms my insides, she has to stop this. "That's not a color, that's like a substance." I tell her while shaking my head.

She shrugs. "That's my answer." She states. "Try to figure out why."

I furrow my eyebrows together and think. "Well blue is supposed to represent tranquility; it's one of the most calming colors." I glance up at her and she nods. "Like your eyes." I add softly. "You have beautiful eyes Brittany, I could stare at them for hours." I whisper.

She blushes and giggles softly. "Now who can't take a compliment?" I tease her. "Your eyes were the first things I noticed about you."

"Thanks Sanny." She says as she turns a bright shade of red. "You are deflecting, keep going." She says quickly to change the subject.

I laugh at how much she is blushing. "Ok, ok, ok. Ummmm well yellow is cheerful and bright. Red is the color of love and passion. Purple is the color of royalty, green is nature, and white is purity and innocence."

Brittany nods. "Well now that I can rest assured that you know your colors, what do they tell you about me?"

"That you are a cheerful, innocent person, that loves nature and everything about it. You don't just love nature, you respect it." I clarify. "Umm, you love the idea of love, the intensity of it, the passion of it, and you treat everyone as royalty, everyone is equal to you." I state. "No, wait that sounds cheesy."

Brittany smiles. "It's not cheesy, it's right. I've been told I have the innocence of a child, mainly because I don't take myself too serious, I like to kick back and fun while enjoying life, but I'm still really focused on my goals. I love nature, which is true, and I love animals." She then smiles at her cat, which meows back. "I love the idea of love even though I've never been in love before, so I don't know how it feels just yet. I try to treat everyone with the upmost respect, because that's how I want to be treated, so I treat everyone like kings and queens. " Brittany smiles. "You were right."

"Wow." I whisper out. "Are you an only child?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, I have twin brothers that are 5." She picks up her phone from the table. "Oh yeah, I can't get in to show you pictures." She says sadly.

"Hmmmm, let's plug it up to my computer and see if maybe we can get it unlocked for you." I tell her while grabbing the phone out of her hand. We head over to my desk and I quickly plug up her iPhone to my Macbook, I was luckily able to reset her phone for her, and thanks to the magic of iCloud she was able to get her phone numbers and pictures back.

"Ummm, does your cat need milk or anything?" I ask her. "He looks hungry."

"No milk, but water is ok for him." She says with a smile. "I knew you liked him."

I laugh. "I just don't want him to starve, it's only fair since we ate breakfast." I say with a shrug.

"I'll grab a bowl for him." She says happily while running to the kitchen. She comes back with a Tupperware bowl with water in it and sets it by the door. " She glances over at me. "He likes to eat and drink in private." She explains. "I will run to the store and grab him some food later."

"Ok." I tell her. "Ummmm, I can give you a tour if you want."

"Sure." She says with a big smile.

I lead her around and show her my bedroom, which she way too excited to see, which made her nervous and smirk all at the same time. I point out the bathroom, in case she needs to go, my office, and my spare bedroom.

"You have a big place for only one person." She replies when we sit back down in the living room.

"Well, when I first moved to New York with Quinn, we were roommates, so it didn't seem so big, but she moved in with her boyfriend a few months ago. So now it's just me." I tell her with a shrug.

"Do you like living alone?" She asks while playing with the hem of my sweatpants, since my leg is bent on the couch. I glance down at her simple action and smile at her, letting her know I enjoyed it.

"It's ok, I mean, I know where everything is, everything is positioned the way I like, I only buy stuff that I absolutely like, and when I want peace and quiet….I get it." I tell her.

"Don't you get lonely?" She asks while biting her bottom lip. I think she is hinting at something but I can't tell what. She's super easy to read but super hard at the same time. It would be frustrating if she weren't so cute.

"Ummmm, well sometimes." I say honestly. "But I can always call Quinn, or my parents back home, and now I can call you." I tell her flirtatiously. "Well, once I get your number." I say while raising my eyebrow.

"You don't need my number, I know where you live, so I can just come over and we can hang out. That's way better than talking on the phone." She says with a smile.

"Hanging out with is definitely better than talking on the phone." I confirm with a nod.

"And since you have a spare bedroom, we can have sleepovers." She says as she eyes twinkle. "Wait…we have to sleep in the same room for a sleepover, so we can sleep in your room, or out here." She says while nodding.

She wants to sleep in my bed? No, that's not what she said Santana; she said sleep in my room. I glance over her body quickly; I definitely wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Brittany, in any capacity.

"A sleepover would be cool." I nod in agreement. "We could have popcorn, drink wine, and watch movies." I pause. "Do you drink?"

She nods. "Oh yeah…I drink." She says with a smile.

We chat about random topics for the next hour or so before we decide to turn on TV and watch some talk shows. It's amazing how much we have in common, we like a lot of the same music, and movies. This makes me fall more and more in….like with Brittany every time she speaks. She is very ditzy, I won't argue that but she is also super intelligent all at the same time. How the hell does that happen?

I feel something kick me and I open my eyes. Shit, I didn't even know I fell asleep. I lift my head and notice Brittany is fast asleep as well; she's curled in a ball at other end of the couch, laying her head on her arms, which are on the arm of the couch. I look at the tangled mess our legs are in towards the middle of the couch and smile. She must have jerked in her sleep or something. I slowly untangle my legs from hers, so I don't wake her and go to the guestroom, grabbing the extra blanket from the closet. I place it on her lightly and sit on the coffee table and watch her. She looks so innocent and beautiful as she sleeps. Every time she exhales her lips pucker up like she is getting ready to kiss someone. I start to imagine how her lips would feel on mine. I know they are ridiculously soft from when she kissed my eyelids.

Before I can daydream about her lips on mine, her damn cat walks around my legs and meows. My first instinct is to kick it, but then I think of Brittany and sigh. "I guess you're hungry huh?" I whisper to it while I glance at the clock and see its 1pm. "Why don't I go get you some food?"

I quietly put on my shoes and grab my purse before I slip out the door. I run up the street to the convenience store and grab a couple different cans of cat food, kitty litter, a few toys, treats, and a litter box. As I pull out my debit card to swipe and pay for the toys, there is a voice in the back of my head telling me I can't afford to waste money on a cat.

I ignore the voice of reason, and take Brittany's advice to let loose a little and I confidently swipe the card and pay the $33.17 for the cat stuff and start to walk back home. As I walking back in the building towards the elevator, I hear the clicking of heels on linoleum and damn near get tackled by Quinn, who hugs me tightly as we fall into the wall and I drop my bag.

"What the hell Q?!" I hiss out as I reach down to pick up the bag that she knocked out of my hand.

"Are you okay?" She asks frantically.

"I'm fine." I reply. "What's up?"

"We were supposed to have lunch at 1!" She shrieked out. "I've been calling you all fuckin morning San, I thought something happened to you." She whispered the last part.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Brittany got locked out and I invited her to come to my place and I guess I lost track of time, my phone has been on vibrate all day." I tell her while I set the bag down to hug her tightly so she relaxes. "I'm sorry Q, I'm fine though, honest."

She nods and takes a deep breath. "Who's Brittany?"

"Um, a friend." I say casually while picking the bag back up.

"Since when?" Quinn questions me while crossing her arms.

"Jealous I have a friend that's not you?" I quickly remark.

"Go the hell San, you know that's not the case. I've never heard you mention a Brittany before, that's all." Quinn replies while raising her eyebrow. "Why is she a secret?"

"She isn't." I say defensively. "I met her on Monday, after I got fired at the park, she cheered me up. Then after lunch, I saw her again at the bookstore and we chatted while browsing books, and I gave her my number."

"You have a crush!" Quinn squeals. "You're blushing!"

"Shut up." I hiss out while looking around quickly. "Yes, I like her. But I'm nervous about it still, so just relax."

"So how did she end up in your apartment?" Quinn asked while glancing down at her watch.

"I went out for a run this morning and I saw her at the store up the street, she was locked out with her cat so I invited them over." I reply.

"Ew, the cat is upstairs too?" Quinn says while making a face.

I nod. "He's not that mad." I shrug.

"Bullshit, you hate animals Santana." Quinn said with a smirk. "You must really like her."

"I do." I whisper out. "She makes me look at life completely differently than I'm used to, she makes me think about why people's favorite color is what it is."

"Ummmm ooooooooooook." Quinn says sarcastically.

"Seriously Q, your favorite color is purple right?" I ask her. She nods. "Purple is the color of royalty. Your whole life you've been treated like a princess, first by your parents and now by Sam."

Quinn blinks slowly at me. "I guess that's right." She admits while shaking her head. "Well I would come upstairs and grill her to make sure she is right for you and deserves you but I have to get back to work."

"Sorry I made you miss lunch." I tell her. "I will make it up to you, I promise."

"Let me borrow your bright pink stilettos for dinner with Sam tonight." She states quickly.

"The Yves Saint Laurentones?" I shriek, Quinn knows those are my favorite pair of shoes, she also knows I hate letting people wear my shoes.

"Yep." She nods with a smile.

"Fine," I growl. "Walk like a fuckin adult in them, not like a clumsy pre teen wearing heels for the first time." I warn her.

"Deal, thanks babe." She says happily while kissing me on the cheek. "I'll come over later to grab them after work, I gotta run."

"Bye Q."

"See ya later." She yells over her shoulder as she quickly leaves the building.

I run back upstairs to the apartment and open the door quietly hoping Brit is still sleep and didn't even notice I was gone. She was awake, however, and sitting on the floor facing the door. She scared the shit out of me actually.

"You're back." She whispered out. I stare at her and can tell she's been crying. Her face is all red, and her eyes are a weird dark shade of blue now.

I instantly drop to my knees in front of her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask quickly.

"I thought I did something wrong and you left." She stated.

"No!" I say quickly. "You were sleep and Lords Tubs kept meowing so I thought he was hungry or bored. So I went to the store and got him some stuff." I slowly lift my hand and wipe a lone tear away. "Look at all the cool stuff I got him." I tell her while grabbing stuff out of the bag to show her.

"How did you know his favorite food?" She asks with a smile while sniffling a little.

"Luck, I guess." I tell her while unloading all the other stuff from the bag.

"I knew you liked him." She added happily, while quickly opening the toys and jingling one of the balls to get his attention. "Look what Sanny got you!" She told him as she slowly waddled to her, well to the can of food I should say.

"Whoa, you bought a lot of stuff." She added while looking over the treats, catnip, and other things I bought.

"Well I figure if the two of you ever need to come by again, he should be comfortable." I tell her while reaching out and petting the cat for the first time. She's right he's super soft.

She opens one of the packages of food and sets it in front of him, and smiles when he quickly starts to eat. "Thanks for buying all this stuff, you didn't have to do that." She tells me.

"You said friends buy each other stuff right?" I repeat from her statement in the bookstore. She nods. "Well, as your friend, I wanted to make sure you cat is taken care of."

She giggles. "I never had a doubt in my mind that you would take care of my _cat_." She smirks.

Was that a sexual pun?! I swallow thickly as my eyes dart straight to that part of her body, and I swear I start to drool a little. "Are you okay now?" I ask her to change the subject.

"Yeah, sorry I freaked out earlier." She replies. "I guess I have separation issues sometimes."

"Oh…that sucks." I tell her. "Well, just know that I will never leave you without saying bye ever again."

She raises her pinky at me. "Promise?"

I quickly link pinkies with her. "I promise."

We sit and play with Lords Tubs for a while after he eats. Surprisingly for his size he pretty playful, maybe because he just ate, so he's happy now. I look over at the cable box and see it's already 2:30pm. Damn, I don't want Brit to leave at 4pm.

"It's pretty nice out, want to go for a walk?" I suggest while standing up.

"Sure, we can go to the park a few blocks away." She says with a smile.

"There's a park over here?" I ask her with as frown.

"A super secret one I found a few months ago." She says happily while jumping to her feet and slipping her shoes back on. "Can Lord Tubbington stay here?"

"Yeah, that's cool. Let's set up the litter box first." I say quickly. "In case he has to handle some business." I wink at her.

She sets it up by the door and quickly grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door. We walk hand in hand a few blocks away to a small park, that has one swing, a hammock, and slide.

"This is cute." I smile while looking around as Brittany pulls me over to the swing.

"Sit down so I can push you." She says happily.

Here I am again doing something completely out of the ordinary for this woman. I'm 22 years old for fucks sake. I shouldn't be swinging. But I would do anything to see that adorable smile on Brittany's face so I sit down. She lifts the swing super high, so that my neck is by her face.

"Ready?" She whispers out as her breath tickles the shorts hair on the back of my neck. I nod and smile as she giggles and pushes me as hard as she can. Every time I come back towards her she whispers a new word or phrase. _Relax, let go, live, enjoy life, release, and exhale._ I try to take her advice and clear my mind. I close my eyes and imagine I'm floating in the air, above all my insecurities, my fear of failing, my unemployment situation, and just everything shitty in life. I don't even realize Brittany isn't pushing me anymore until I open my eyes and see her standing in front of me taking a picture with her phone. I jump off the swing, something I haven't done since I was probably 10, and do a gymnastic landing by holding my hands high in the air proudly. Brittany laughs and takes another picture.

I walk over to her and smile. "That was actually really fun." I tell her. "I haven't been on swing since I was a kid."

"Look how relaxed and carefree you look." She says while showing me the pictures. "You weren't in control just then. You had no control over the swing, and you are still relaxed. Maybe black really isn't your favorite color after all." She winks while heading to the slide.

What does she mean by that? Before I can begin to try to decipher her statement she calls me over to the slide. Like a lost puppy dog I run quickly over to her.

After we played, yes played in the park for an hour we head back to my apartment so Brit can get grab Lord Tubs and head home to get back in her apartment.

"Why don't you leave all the cat stuff, so next time he comes over, we don't have to worry about anything." I say quickly, hoping she catches the double meaning in my words.

"Cool, I bet he would love to come over another time." She says while biting her bottom lip. She then quickly hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting us over."

"You're welcome, anytime." I tell her shyly while wringing my wrist again.

"What's wrong?" She asks while placing her hand on wrists to stop the action.

"Can I have your phone number?" I ask quietly. "I mean so in case…"

She spits out her number before I can even finish, after I quickly save it to my phone. I wave goodbye to her one final time and close the door. Thank you God for firing me. Wait….that sounds bad, well he knows what I meant.

**8pm**

Quinn just left from borrowing my prize pink stilettos after a very long lecture from, which I cut short because she brought me pizza, claiming she was going to eat a slice before dinner because she was starving, but suddenly decided not to. She knows exactly how to make me not feel like she is taking pity on me. I hop in the shower and throw on the softest pajama pants I have and a thermal long sleeve shirt. I grab a Pepsi out of the fridge and turn on Netflix, hoping to find a good movie.

As I'm scrolling through the movie list I see a movie about cats, and yep I instantly think of Brittany. We literally had the perfect day. She makes me feel a way no one else has ever made me feel. I feel so alive around her, so carefree. I find a movie just as my phone vibrates. I look down and see its Brittany. I do a small happy dance that I'm glad no one is here to witness. I clear my throat and answer.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey Sanny_

**_Hey Brit Brit, what's up?_**

_It's raining out so I wanted to make sure you were ok_

I laugh softly to myself. **_I'm fine, are you okay?_**

_I'm really good! I love when it rains, it smells awesome, what are you doing?_

**_I was getting ready to watch a movie, how about you?_**

_Yeah me too, I had a lot of fun with you today_

**_I had fun with you too Brit, I hope we can hang out again sometime soon_**

_I'm sure we will_

Of course, someone knocks on my fuckin door and interrupts my convo. I groan loudly and sigh. **_Hey Brit, someone's at my door, can I call you right back?_**

_Sure_ She says happily and quickly hangs up.

I go to the door and open it finding Brittany wearing the cutest raincoat and rain boot combination in the world. She has a backpack on and picnic basket.

I can't help but smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you said you were watching a movie, and I was going to watch a movie, so I figured we can watch a movie together." She says shyly while looking down.

"I would love to watch a movie with you, come on in." I tell her happily.

She comes running and takes off her raincoat and boots, revealing a pair of fleece pajamas pants with ducks all over them, and she has on my cheerio sweatshirt again. I don't know why but it completely turns me on that she came back wearing my clothes.

I grab her backpack for her and head back to the living room. "What's all this?" I ask with a smile.

"Well…." She draws out with a smile. "I made popcorn, cuz it's the perfect movie snack." I nod in agreement as she pulls out the bowl and sets it on the table. "I brought wine, cuz wine is always perfect." She winks while pulling out a bottle of Merlot and a bottle of Pinot Noir. "I didn't know if you like red or white, so I got both." She shrugged. "And I rented Great Gatsby, since I noticed earlier you finished the book, cuz the bookmark was on the last page."

"Wow…Brit, you thought of everything. Did you finish the book already too?" I ask her while looking at the back of the DVD box.

"No." She says sheepishly. "But I figured if I had questions I could just ask you."

I nod and smile at her. "Of course you can, no problem."

She then opens her backpack and pulls out a blanket. "**THIS** is my special cuddle movie blanket." She says happily while opening it up and tossing it on my lap, she then lean forward and picks up the wine opener she brought. "Red and white?"

"Doesn't matter, ladies choice." I tell her with a smile.

"Cool, white it is!" She quickly opens the wine and pours us each a glass.

"I'll put the movie in." I jump up and pop in the disc, and turn all the lights out, so it's movie theater dark.

I sit back on the couch and smile as Brittany instantly cuddles close to me, and spreads the blanket over our laps. "Is this okay?" She asks.

I put my arm around her. "This is perfect Brit."

She glances up and smiles at me, as she slowly wraps her arm around my waist just as the movie starts.

It's after midnight when I wake up from the annoying music on the title screen of the DVD, after watching the movie Brittany wanted to watch all the extras on the DVD too; apparently she is a huge fan of Leonardo Decaprio. I reach for the remote to turn it off when I realize that Brittany is now lying on my chest asleep and I'm lying on the arm of the couch. When the hell did we get in this position? She must have felt me move because she stirs and wakes up as well.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up." I whisper.

She rubs the side of her face as she sits up. "It's okay, it's late so I should probably go." She says with a smile. "Thanks for movie night."

I want to invite her to stay, but I think it's too soon for that. I mean, it's not like I want to sleep with her, well I do, but not tonight. Maybe I will just walk her home instead.

"Let me walk you home Brit." I tell her as she gets up and heads to put her rain boots back on.

She shakes her head. "Then you have to walk home alone, that's not fair."

"Hmmmm, can I walk you half way home then?" I ask her with a smile.

"Ok." She says happily. I help her load her backpack up and out the door we go.

I quickly grab her hand and hold it tightly as we walk down the block. We get halfway, to a spot we both agree is halfway at least and stop. I grab her other hand.

"Thanks for the perfect day Brit." I whisper out to her.

"It was perfect for me too." She replies while reaching up and brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "In the moonlight your eyes like two melted chocolate drops." She giggles.

I laugh and blush. "Is that a good thing?" I ask her.

She nods quickly. "Very good."

"Well good night Brit Brit." I tell her while hugging her tightly.

She pulls me closer and slowly moves her hands up and down my back. "Good night Sanny."

We lean back and stare in each other eyes, but we don't let one another go, it's almost like we are waiting for the other person to make the first move. I'm torn; I want to kiss Brittany so bad, but I don't want to seem too eager, but I don't want to be too hesitant either. Forget it, here goes nothing. I slowly move my head forward and…

* * *

**Do you think they kissed? Lol**

**Thoughts?**


	5. Dance WIth Me

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I lean forward and softly press my lips against Brittany's. The kiss was short, it literally only lasted a few seconds but my heart is beating so fast right now. It felt so freakin amazing, her lips are just as soft as I imagined them to be.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly after the kiss breaks.

Brittany frowns. "What are you sorry for?" She asks while letting me go and holding both of my hands again.

"Was that ok? Was it too soon…or…." I whisper out but I'm cut off when Brittany leans forward and kisses me this time. She slowly molds our lips together and I swear I lose my breath. I hear her moan softly into the kiss and it drives me crazy; I pull her closer and hug her tightly.

She breaks the kiss and smiles at me as she rubs my back. "Good night Santana." She whispers out while turning and walking home.

I stand and watch her away until she disappears into a building. I smile wildly before turning into a super dork and jumping in the air clicking my heels and running back home.

* * *

**10am**

"Come on San, let's go!" I hear Quinn yell out from the living room.

"I'm coming, relax!" I yell back from my bedroom while I double check my make up and glance in the mirror one more time. I put on my sunglasses and head out to the living room.

"Damn, took you forever. I'm starving." She groaned while standing up to hug me. "You look nice." She added with a smile. "You are damn near glowing." She continued while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Thanks, you do too." I tell her. "Ready to go?" I quickly add to avoid the conversation I know she wants to have. I'm all for talking about Brittany, trust me, but I want food in my stomach to hold down the butterflies I get when I think about her.

We start to walk the few blocks to our favorite little hole in the wall diner. The place is super small and smells greasy but the food is amazing, so we usually go on Saturday mornings for breakfast and to chat. Once we get in the booth and order Quinn starts right in with the grilling.

"So," She starts with a smile while taking a sip of tea. "Brittany….."

I try to shrug casually while drinking my water. "Yeah, what about her."

"Your eyes just twinkled when I mentioned her name." Quinn exclaimed. "Wait…..did you two …." She whispered out while leaning forward on the table as her eyes widened.

I quickly cut her off. "No, we didn't have sex yet Quinn, damn give me some credit." I quickly reply. "We just watched a movie last night."

"Hmmmmmm." Quinn sits back. "So you must really like her. I mean you invited her to your apartment, oh and her cat, for the day when she was locked out, and then you still hung out with her last night?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she's so amazing Q, like she's super ditzy and quirky, I mean she walks her cat on a leash."

"What the hell?" Quinn frowns. "Already gross that she has a damn cat, but she walks it? Sure, she isn't crazy?"

"Watch it Q." I hiss out warningly while raising my hand.

"Ok, you really do like her, you just got super protective." Quinn says while tossing a napkin in the air. "White flag babe, I'm retreating." She teases.

I can't help but laugh. "Come on Q." I say softly.

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry." Quinn says sincerely. "So what makes her so amazing?"

"Well, even though she is super ditzy," I smile. "She's really deep and intelligent too. She's fluent in Spanish and French, she looks at the world from a perspective I've never thought to, oh and she writes poetry."

"Whoa." Quinn said while smiling. "Impressive, so what does she do for a living?" Quinn asked just as the waiter brought out our food.

"She works at a diner as a waitress, but she's teaches dance classes with her friend Mike at his studio." I tell her while buttering my toast.

"Chang? Mike Chang?" Quinn asks with wide eyes.

I nod in agreement while stuffing eggs in my mouth. "Yeah, I think she said Chang. You know him?"

"He's one of Sam's friends, he hangs out with this guy name Puck." Quinn explained.

"His name is Puck?" I ask with a scowl. "What the hell?"

"His name is Noah Puckerman, but I guess his nickname is Puck." Quinn shrugs. "He's gorgegous San."

"Ummmm, awkward….aren't you dating Sam?" I ask her while raising my eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, but I can still admire a good looking guy, oh and his has super big muscles and his eyes are so...just. Ahhhhhh." She added with a smile.

"Gross, you are drooling." I tease her while grabbing some hash browns off of her plate.

She laughs. "Whatever, anyways Puck just became manager at bar pretty close to your place, maybe you can work there for some extra money until you find something you really want to do." She suggests.

"A bartender?" I ask her. "I don't know how to make drinks, not like officially or anything."

"So YouTube some recipes." She says simply while grabbing eggs off my plate and trying to sneak a sausage.

I slam my fork on hers. "Eggs only." I tell her while laughing. "I'll think about it."

"So back to Brittany, are you seeing her today?" Quinn asks.

I shrug. "I hope so. I want to be around her all the time Q, this has never happened to me." I say nervously.

"Love at first sight?" Quinn asked while sipping her tea once again.

I quickly shake my head. "You know I don't believe in that. I just really like her, and want to know more about her. She's fun to be around."

"Mmmmmmhmmmmmmm." Quinn replies. "You are still coming out tonight to celebrate Sam's brother's birthday right?"

I shake my head. "After paying my bills, I need to save my money for next month's bills, tell Thomas I said happy birthday though."

"You are coming, don't worry about money." Quinn says quickly. "You need a nice night out to relax and let loose."

"Q…." I say slowly.

"Please San." Quinn adds with a small smile.

"Fine, can I see if Brittany wants to meet us there?" I ask quickly. "So I'm not 3rd wheel all freakin night."

Quinn smiles. "Great idea, I want to meet this Brittany person, who I get the feeling is going to steal my best friend away." She teased.

"We will always be best friends Q." I tell her while laughing. "You are the only one that puts up with my shit."

"Very true." She teases. "Welp, you know what we need to do now."

I finish my food and throw the napkin on my plate. "What?"

"Shop! I need a new dress for tonight." She laughs. "And so do you."

"Ummmmm, why do I need a new dress?" I ask her.

"You need to look good for Brittany. Pretty sure you hung out with her looking like a bum yesterday." Quinn laughed.

I thought about it, and I did hang out with Brittany with just sweats on yesterday, no make up or anything. She was dressed the same way; oh my God I can only imagine how good she will look all dolled up.

"She's never seen any of my clothes so I'm safe with what I have at home." I tell Quinn.

"Fine, but help me find a dress?" She asks.

"Of course, let's go." I tell her with a smile. Quinn throws down some cash on the table.

As we are walking, my phone chimes with a text message from Brittany.

**FROM BRITTANY: Hey Sanny! Are you busy today? Can I make you another hot chocolate?**

I laugh to myself, causing Quinn to glance over at me. "What's so funny?" She asks while quickly snatching my phone. "Sanny?" She says with a small laugh while handing my phone back to me.

"Shut it Q." I laugh nervously. "It's just a nickname."

"It's cute." Quinn says with a smile.

**TO BRITTANY: I'm out shopping with Quinn right now, how does 1pm sound?**

**FROM BRITTANY: Make it 1:03 and you have a deal. :)**

**TO BRITTANY: Why 1:03? Lol**

**FROM BRITTANY: Odd numbers rule! See you at then! **

**TO BRITTANY: I cant wait :)**

"I guess I have a hot chocolate date." I say happily while putting my phone back in my pocket.

"I can tell you two are going to be ridiculously adorable." Quinn laughs. "I like this softer playful side of you she pulls out."

"I do too." I admit.

* * *

After 2 hours of shopping, I found Quinn the perfect dress for tonight. After offering to do her hair and make up for tonight, we set a time for her to come over to pick me up and we hug goodbye. I run up to my apartment to get ready for Brittany to come over. I

At exactly 1:03pm there's a knock on my door. I run to the door and open it revealing a smiling Brittany.

"Hey Brit." I say happily.

"Hey Sanny." She says sweetly while pulling a lily from behind her back. "This is for you."

"Thanks." I say shyly. "Come in."

She walks in and hugs me tightly giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Do you know why I gave you a lily?" She asks while sitting down on the couch.

Brittany makes me think about everything and I love it. Every action she does is almost calculated and has a double meaning. "Ummm, I don't know."

"Every flower has a meaning." She starts while patting the space next to her on the couch. I set down the flower and sit down Indian style on the couch so I can face her. "When you give some a lily it's symbolic of unions, partnerships, and lasting relationships." She says happily. "I want us to have a lasting friendship so by giving you the flower Im putting it in the universe." She adds with a smile. "that ways the magic friendship gods know I'm serious."

There she goes again but super intelligent and adorable all the same time. "I want us to have a lasting friendship too Brit." I tell her. "Thank you again for the flower. It's really pretty."

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl." Brittany says with a wink. "So hot chocolate?"

I nod. "Um, I was going to make some brownies to go with them. I waited in case you wanted to help." I tell her while following her to the kitchen.

Brittany's eyes twinkled. "Ohhhhh yeah, let's make brownies." She then leans by my ear and whispers. "Can I lick the bowl afterwards?"

I shudder at the sensation her breath tickling my ear gives me. "Y-yeah." I stutter out. So that is the second sexual innuendo joke Brittany has made, or am I just horny? No….she is definitely making these puns purposely. Yep, just one more thing I can add to my long list of why she is amazing….she's a freak.

"Cool." She says happily.

I have everything already out on the counter so we start quickly, once again moving in sync with one another around the kitchen. So after we pour the mix into a muffin pan, at Brittany's request to make bruffins, a brownie/muffin mixture, we start to clean up the kitchen.

She leans against the counter and runs her finger around the bowl scooping up batter and sucking it seductively off her finger. She has to be doing that on purpose, she just has to be. I squirm and lean on the counter next to her crossing my legs to try to keep my arousal down.

"I think we did a good job." I tell her. "I think you can cook." I add with a smirk.

"I never said I couldn't." She replies while scooping more in her mouth and laughing. "I just pointed out that you could."

"Good point." I tell her while laughing.

She then scoops some on her finger and holds it to my mouth. "Want to try it?"

"S-sure." I whisper out while opening her mouth slightly. She slowly sticks her finger in and rubs the batter off on my tongue.

"Good right?" She says happily while eating more herself.

"Better than you know…" I whisper out while licking my lips.

30 minutes later we are sitting in the living room drinking hot chocolate and eating our bruffins, sneaking glances at each other.

"Are you busy tonight?" I ask her suddenly.

She shrugs. "I don't think so, unless Lord Tubbington made plans for us."

I laugh. "Ummm, well I'm going with Quinn and her boyfriend to Club Exodus for her boyfriends brother birthday, do you want to maybe meet us there?" I ask shyly.

"Drinks and dancing?" She says with a smile. "Cool, count me in."

"Cool, we are going around 10." I tell her with a big smile.

"I will be waiting for you there at 9:59." She says happily while taking another bite of her bruffin.

"So it's a date?" I ask her slowly.

She shakes her head. "Our first date is next week at my place, Wednesday night at 8pm."

"Oh," I laugh. "How do you know I'm free Wednesday night?" I tease.

"I had a feeling you would be." She laughs shyly. "Are you free Wednesday night?"

I nod quickly. "I'm free whenever you want me to be." I say softly.

"Great." She smiles.

"You said you've never been in love before." I state. She nods in agreement while taking another bite. "How do you know you haven't?"

She bites her bottom lip, God I love when she does that. "I think when you are in love with someone, you would feel a certain way, like you always want that person around you, you uh, you feed off that's persons energy and aura." She shrugs. "I've never felt that in the past with anyone."

"Oh…do you believe in love at first sight?" I ask her while taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Not really love at first sight, I don't think, but I believe in fate." She confirms. "I think we meet people and go through different experiences in life at specific moments for specific reasons."

"That makes sense." I agree while nodding.

"Have you ever been in love before?" She asks with a smile. I quickly shake my head. "Why?"

"Honestly?" I ask her, she nods. "I'm scared to give myself completely to someone like that."

She smiles. "Être profondément aimé par quelqu'un vous donne de la force, alors qu'aimer quelqu'un vous donne profondément le courage."

Heat flashes thought my body, I have no idea what she said in French, but it sounded sexy as hell. "I d-don't know what you said." I stutter out.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." She says with a smile. "Don't be scared of love Sanny."

We sit and talk about our families and childhoods and teenage years for the next couple hours before Brittany decides to go home so she can play with Lord Tubbington before she gets ready to meet us at the club.

As I'm getting out of the shower Quinn comes in my apartment.

"I just go out the shower Q! Did you bring my shoes back?" I yell out as I put on a robe.

"Yeah I got them." She screams back. "I need to borrow your purple heels now."

"That depends on what condition you brought my babies back in!" I tell her.

"You are ridiculous with your shoes." Quinn laughed. "Are you decent? I'm coming back there."

"Yeah I'm covered." I yell back while beginning my make up. I glance up at her whens he walk sin my room. "You look great Q!" I tell her. "Here let me do your make up and hair first."

* * *

"San are you ready?" Quinn asked. "Otherwise I'm drinking your glass of wine."

I walk in the living room laughing, "Put my wine down blondie." I tell her while taking my glass.

"Whoa…..you look amazing." Quinn gushed out. "Is Brittany going to meet us there?"

I nod and quickly knock back my glass of wine. "You're nervous!" She shrieks.

"A little, we've been hanging out just here in sweats and stuff, what is she thinks I have on too much make up or doesn't like my dress or…" I start to ramble.

"Or what is she thinks you look gorgeous right now…." Quinn smiles softly. "Because you do San, she will have no complains tonight, and if she does, she's crazy."

I have on a skintight black dress with leather strips on the side, that stops mid thigh, it's strapless so my breasts look awesome right now. I curled my hair and pinned it to the side so it sweeps over my right shoulder, and topped it off with my pink stilettos. My make up is pretty natural but I have on bright pink lipstick, you know so my lips pop.

"Ok…..thanks." I say while sighing in relief.

We walk in the club and it's crazy packed in there. Literally wall-to-wall people, I'm almost worried I won't be able to find Brittany tonight. I look around for her, but it's almost no use, I can't see a damn thing.

"Let's go to the bar." Quinn whispers loudly in my ear.

I nod and allow her to lead me to one of the bars on the side, which isn't as crowded. We wait almost 20 minutes for the bar tender to even notice us before he comes over and sets two martinis in front of us.

"We didn't order these." Quinn says quickly.

"The lady at the end of the bar sent them over for your ladies." He says with a smile while pointing down to Brittany, who waves at me.

"Is that her?" Quinn asks with a smile as I wave back.

I nod since the sight of Brittany walking towards us take my break away. She has on a little blue dress, which makes it look like her legs are never ending; her hair is flowing down her back in soft curls. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"She's beautiful San." Quinn whispers to me. "Good choice." I'm still speechless and staring at Brittany like a dope so I just nod.

"Hey Sanny!" She says happily while smiling and hugging me before kissing me on the cheek. "You must be Quinn." She says while hugging Quinn, who was stunned. "Sorry I'm a hugger." She adds with as giggle.

Quinn laughs. "No problem, you bought me a drink, so a hug is fine. You must be Brittany." Quinn replies. "Nice to meet you."

"You look great Brit." I finally say while coming back to my senses when Quinn elbows me.

"Thanks you too." She replies while swaying with the music. "I hope martinis are ok, I didn't know what to order you girls."

"Anything vodka related is fine with me." Quinn chimes with clinking glasses with Brittany and smiling.

"Hey how about we do a round of shots before we look for the guys?" Quinn suggests. "My treat to thank you for the martini."

"Sounds good." Brittany says while leaning on the bar next to me and wrapping her arm around my waist stroking my side gently. "Thanks for inviting me."

I nod. "I'm glad you came."

Quinn orders us a grenade shot, which is a glass of beer, with two shot glasses stuffed in the top, one with red bull, one with X Rated. You take the red bull shot first so the Xrated falls in the beer, then you slam the rest. Brittany did hers so gracefully, whereas I on the other hand, missed my mouth a little and it started dripping down my chin. I go to grab a napkin but Brittany grabs one and gently wipes the liquid off.

"Can't have you mess up your makeup." She winks while beginning to dance again.

Quinn spots out Sam in one of the VIP booths and leads us over there. I quickly grab Brittany's hand and pull her behind me, the last thing I want is to lose her in the club. After everyone introduces themselves and meets, more drinks start flowing and being passed around. I'm pretty sure I'm on my 4th shot and 3rd martini when Brittany grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Let's take another shot." She suggests. "Just us two." She whispers in my ear.

I nod and allow her to lead me to the private bar that the VIP balcony has. She orders us a Gladiator, which is Amaretto, Southern Comfort, 7-Up, orange juice. She goes to pull out her card but I stop her and pull out my credit card.

"I got this one Brit." I tell her with a smile.

"Did you drive?" She asks me while the bartenders makes our shot.

I shake my head. "I took a cab with Quinn, did you?" I ask her.

She nods. "I took a cab."

"We can share a cab home, so you aren't alone." I whisper in her ear, letting my lips graze the shell. I feel her shudder as she turns and faces me pulling me into a hug.

"What about Quinn?" She whispers back.

"She'll be with Sam." I tell her.

Brittany nods and lets me go as the bartender hands my card back and sets the drinks out in front of us. We quickly take them and smile shyly at each other. "Thanks for the shot." Brittany beamed. "Now let me buy you one." She suggests.

I giggle, mainly because I'm kind of tipsy. "Ok, can I pick?"

She nods. "Go for it."

I motion for the waiter and whisper in his ear. I don't know if it's the liquor but I keep staring at Brittany's chest, and all I want is for her touch me, like even just hug me right now. I sway a little into the bar; yeah it's definitely the liquor right now. The next thing I feel is Brittany placing her hands on my hips to steady me. She moves her hands up and down my sides.

"What did you order?" She asks sweetly.

I turn my head to look at her. "It's a surprise, but it's my all time favorite shot." I tell her with a wink before kissing her on the cheek and turning back around. I feel her squeeze my hips softly and kiss the shell of my ear gently while she starts rubbing my sides again.

"I can't wait to taste it." She whispers.

The waiter comes back with the shots. I quickly hand one to Brittany and turn around to face her. "Cheers!" I tell her while raising the shot. We take the shot and she coughs afterwards so I hand her a lime to cut the taste. She refuses the lime and licks her lips.

"Thanks," She smiles. "What was that?"

"A Fireball its rum, cinnamon schnapps, Tabasco sauce." I explain. "Want to guess why it's my favorite?" I ask her, to play her game against her.

She cocks her head to side and smiles. "It's hot and edgy, has a kick to it but ends with a sweetness you don't expect." She starts before licking her lips, like she is trying to taste all the flavors again. "You only taste the sweetness if you are willing to get past the spicy part." She pulls me into a hug and then whispers in my ear. "I think that's your personality, and that's your way of asking me to wait around for your sweetness."

My mouth drops open. Damn, she is so freakin intuitive, I was going to say because it has cinnamon schnapps, which I love, but her reasoning makes perfect sense. My biggest fear with Brittany is that I can be a bitch, and I don't want to scare her off.

"How are you so smart?" I ask her with a smile. "You literally know everything."

She shakes her head. "I'm just good at reading people, and yes I will stay around for your sweet side." She adds while winking.

The music changes to Ciara's Body Party and Brittany begins rolling her hips and dancing. "Dance with me." She says with a smile while grabbing my hands.

I shake my head. "There is no way I can keep up with you on the dance floor, you are a dance teacher." I quickly say. I'm a fairly good dancer, but I know I can't keep up with Brittany.

"You will be fine, " She says with a smile. She leads me away from the bar over to a corner and starts dancing ever so gracefully. She places her hands around my neck and moves her body slowly. I rest my hands on her waist and begin swaying in sync with her. "Told you." She says with a smile.

The mixture of lights, my arousal, the liquor, and the deafening music is taking over my senses and I stumble and get off beat. Brittany stops dancing and rests her hands on my hips. "You can do this." She whispers out in my ear. "Just focus on my eyes, and trust your body. Dancing it all about trusting yourself." She says with a smile. She then begins to dance and roll her body into mine. I lose my breath momentarily when I feel our breast crash together. She smiles but her eyes never leave mine. "Dance with me Sanny." She says again. I nod and start to sway and move perfectly in sync her.

When she feels that I'm confident enough she finally blinks and pulls me closer so our bodies are flush against each other while we dance. I kiss her on the neck and start running my hands over her body softly, admiring how soft yet firm she is. She is definitely in perfect shape. I slowly slide my hands down to her butt and rest them there, I hear her giggle in my ear as I squeeze her butt gently and a soft moan escapes my mouth. She backs me up into the wall still dancing the whole time.

She then turns around so she is dancing on me, slowly, seductively and dare I say needy. She's bending down and grinding on me and all I can do I hold her hips and enjoy the feeling flowing through my body. She suddenly stands up and turns around pressing her body on mine while holding my hips. I can hear her breathing speed up as she leans forward and kisses me.

I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her neck to pull her impossibly closer. I lick the crease of her lips and slip my tongue in. I hear her moan and hold me tighter as my tongue explores her mouth. I still taste the cinnamon schnapps on her tongue and it drives me crazy. I rock my hips up into hers and suck on her bottom lip as the kiss broke.

"Wow…" She breathed out.

"I know." I reply just as Quinn walks over.

Quinn looks at our current position and smirks at me. "We are doing one last round of shots before heading out." She tells us.

"I'm going to share a cab home with Brit, we live a block apart." I tell her while swaying slightly.

"Maybe you don't need another shot." Quinn winces noticing I'm pretty fucked up now, and not just from the liquor.

"She's in good hands Quinnie." Brittany says with a smile.

"I'm sure she is." Quinn replies with a small smile while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Let's get this last shot!" I yell out while raising my hands in the air.

After we take a waterfall shot together, I say bye to Quinn, who whispers something in Brittany's ear. Brittany smiled and nodded at her before hugging her goodbye.

"Why don't we get out of here too?" Brittany suggests while holding out her hands to pull me up.

I stand up shakily. The last shot was definitely not a good idea after all. I start to walk but stumble, Brittany quickly stands behind me and holds me hips. "I guess we can waddle like ducks." She giggles in my ear.

We get outside and I can barely stand up at this point. I should be embarrassed that I got so drunk in front of Brittany but I'm too drunk to even feel embarrassed. Brittany is patient and sweet though. As we stand outside waiting for a cab, she holds me tightly from behind and sways and dances slowly.

"It's like we are dancing together again." She giggles. "But this time I'm following you lead." She whispers in my ear as I sway again and she quickly moves with me.

"You are so fuckin cute Brittany, no wait….you are fuckin awesome. That's what you are." I yell out loudly.

She laughs. "You are fuckin awesome too Sanny." She says with a smile.

Brittany flags down a cab and helps me in the backseat. I feel bold so I climb in her lap and hug her around the neck. She smiles and wraps her arms around my waits and holds me tightly. I start kissing her neck softly.

"You smell so good Brit." I whisper against her neck.

She giggles and rubs my thighs slowly. "You are so drunk Sanny." She replies.

"No seriously Brit, when I first met you, I thought she smells amazing, but I was afraid to smell you, ya know, like it would be creepy or something if I did." I tell her while resting my head on her shoulder.

She laughs and kisses me on the forehead before resting her head lightly on mine. I think I fall asleep or pass out because the next thing I know we are walking in my apartment. Brittany has me lay on the couch.

"I'm going to grab you aspirin and a bottle of water. Don't move." She teases while skipping to the kitchen.

She comes back with the items. "Hey Sanny, sit up sweetheart." She says softly while putting the aspirin in my hand and passing me the now opened water bottle.

I take a few sips and take the pills easily. "Thanks Brit Brit." I tell her. She nods and smiles. We lock eyes and I move to kiss her again, hungrily this time. I lean her back on the couch and crawl on her as we kiss each other passionately. I feel her hands all over my body and I love it. "God Brit…." I moan out after the kiss broke before leaning back down to attack her lips again when my stomach jumps. Oh no….

I jump up and run to the bathroom and throw up my life, sadly not all of it made it in the toilet. I hear Brittany running after me.

"Awwww, you missed." She said sadly while sitting down on the floor behind me rubbing my back. I cough and lean forward again throwing up violently in the toilet. She quickly grabs my hair and tucks it in my dress. She then presses her body on mine and pushes up on my stomach, which makes me throw up more. "You gotta get it all out." She says softly. "Sorry." She adds while rubbing my back again.

I lean back on her when I'm done, for the moment. She rubs my sides slowly. "Think you can stand up?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah." I rasp out.

She stands up first and pulls me up, she holds me firmly around the waist, wets a towel and wipes my face for me. She then hands me some mouthwash. "That way you don't keep tasting the vomit in your mouth. "She adds with a smile."

"You can go home if you want Brit." I tell her while holding on tightly to the sink.

She shakes her head. "I'm not leaving you like this, here let me get you to your bed."

I nod. "Ok."

She helps me to my room, which was a super struggle since I could barely stand up. "Ummm, you need to change, you messed up your dress." I hear her say as I lay down and close my eyes.

"Clothes are in my closet." I point wildly towards it.

"Ok, got some." She says after several minutes. I open my eyes and see she has changed out of her dress and has on some of my pajamas.

"You look good in my pajamas." I tell her with a smile.

She laughs. "You are such a charmer, even when you are sick." She replies. "Here let's get you changed."

She helps me out of my dress, and yes I notice her check out my body. She slips a t-shirt over my head and I pull on some sweats. "I'm going to rinse off your dress." She states which taking my dress to bathroom connected to my room. I hear her turn on the water and assume she is rinsing it off.

She brings the garbage can out and sets it by the bed, she then runs out of the room and comes back with my bottle of water and sets it on the bedside table. She then sits on the bed next to me and strokes my hair. "Need anything else?"

I shake my head. "I don't think so." I say while closing my eyes.

I feel her kiss me on the forehead. "I'm going to sleep on the couch, yell if you need me." She says softly.

"Brit?" I say while opening my eyes just as she gets to the door.

"Yea?"

"I do need something." I tell her softly.

"Sure, what is it?" She asks with a smile.

"Can you lay with me tonight, and just like hold me?" I ask shyly.

She smiles and her eyes twinkle. "I would love to." She whispers out. She walks over and climbs in bed and spoons me from behind. She pulls the cover over us before she rests her hand on my stomach and starts rubbing small circles. "Feel better San." She whispers.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I tell her while tuning in her arms to face her.

"Thanks for a great night and for inviting me." She replies.

I lean up to kiss her one last night before I pass out. "Good night." I whisper out while hiding my face in her neck.

"Good night." She says sweetly while rubbing my back until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	6. Romance 101

**Ive been gone forever but Im back!**

**New chapter...hope you all enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It's a pretty safe assumption that your first time "officially" hanging out with someone you probably don't do two things. One – get shit-faced drunk. Two – throw up. I, Santana Lopez, have managed to do both of those last night. Brittany probably thinks I'm a fuckin lush now, not just a lush, but also a lush that can't hold their liquor. I vaguely remember us taking shots, and then dancing. Oh my God that dance! I saw her dance the first day I met her in the park and could tell she was awesome, but the dance last night was so sexy, and when she had me only look in her eyes to follow her lead, ecstasy. There is something about Brittany that drives me wild, it doesn't matter if we are in sweats watching TV, or she is in that skin tight dress from last night, that woman is hot.

What else do I remember? Ummmmm, oh yeah that kiss. It wasn't like our previous kisses, short and sweet. This one was full of passion and desire, and she's top notch with her tongue skills, makes me wonder…Nope, no! I'm not letting myself go down that road again, not this soon. I find someone I like and we have sex too soon and we never reach the relationship stage. I like Brittany, like really really like Brittany and I want to do this right with her. But let's just say, I know for a fact our sex will be amazing. After the kiss, everything was a blur aside from me throwing up and her rubbing my back. I'm pretty sure she left after that.

I groan from the pounding in my head and stir a little when I feel a soft kiss on the back of my neck and a hand rubbing soft, slow circles on my stomach. My eyes shoot open immediately.

"Do you need to throw up again?" Brittany whispered.

I shake my head slowly. "B-brittany?" I rasp out. Let's add my throat hurting to the list of pain shooting through my body right now. This feels like the worst hangover I've ever had.

I feel the covers shift and Brittany move her arm from my stomach. "Good morning." She says softly with a big smile as I turn my head and see her now hovering over me. I can't help but put on my best smile.

"Good morning." I whisper back. "What are you doing here?"

Brittany frowns slightly. "You asked me to stay, you don't remember?"

I freeze and instantly feel bad. Why do I keep making this gorgeous woman frown, oh I'm a bitch, that's right. "I, I uh, kind of do." I say truthfully. I vaguely remember saying something to her but I definitely don't remember her getting in bed with me, I absolutely don't mind though. It's nice waking up in someone's arms, and not Quinn's when she's being super clingy and needs someone to cuddle with when Sam is out of town for business.

"I can leave." She says quickly while moving to get up.

"No!" I almost yell out and grab her arm. "Please don't." She smiles and giggles softly before kissing me on the forehead. "I like that you're here right now." I say with a smile. "So you took care of me all night?" I ask her shyly.

She bites her bottom lip and nods. "You were really sick last night, and I didn't want to leave you. I was going to sleep on the couch, but you asked me to hold you."

I closed my eyes and it all came back to me. I began to smile like a dope. "I do remember now." I tell her while reaching up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I kind of expected you to leave after I fell asleep."

"I would never do that." Brittany said softly.

"So how bad was I last night?" I ask her while cringing.

"Bad?" She asked while climbing on me softly and resting her elbows on my sides so she can hover over me more comfortably and look into my eyes.

"Like, did I throw up all night or?" I ask.

"You're blushing." She laughed while poking me in the cheek. "You slept through the night actually." She replied with a smile. "You like to cuddle don't you?" She asks while raising an eyebrow.

"N-no." I stutter out.

"Every time I tried to move last night, you would wiggle closer and hold me tighter." She said with a big smile. "Lord Tubbington does the same thing to me when we sleep together too."

I can't help but laugh because I'm sure she really does cuddle with her cat. "He's lucky that he gets to cuddle with you all the time." I say softly.

"You will get to as well." She winks. "That is, if you want."

"Thanks for taking care of me last night, I kind of remember you brushing my teeth or something." I laugh.

"Friends do fun things like that for each other." Brittany replied. "But you are very welcome. Maybe we can brush each other's teeth again this morning."

Wait, what?! She wants to brush my teeth. You know what, I would let her brush my teeth again; and for some reason I have no problem brushing hers. I don't know what weird hold she has over me, but I don't mind it.

"That would be kind of cool." I nod. "I have extra toothbrushes in the cabinet."

"Cool." She says with a smile before it quickly fades. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly?" I start. "Like crap, my head is pounding, my stomach is turning flips." Now the flips could very well be from her being this close to me right now, but it could also be from the liquor.

"Well make sure you get some rest today." She replies while grazing her thumb over cheek. She leans down and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Wait." I say quickly breaking the kiss. "I have throw up breath."

She shakes her head. "Nope, we took care of that with the toothpaste and mouthwash last night." She says with a smile.

"Ok." I say softly as I get lost in her eyes and slowly pull her back down on me and kiss her again. I feel her move her hands and begin stroking my hair, so I move my hands slowly up and down her back.

I feel her tongue stroke the crease of my lips and I quickly part them, instantly moaning when her tongue slides in my mouth and caresses mine. It takes everything in me, not to rock my hips into her right now.

"Oh my God!" You're having sex! Shit! I'm sorry!" I hear Quinn say quickly and loudly before obviously knocking something over to try and leave the room.

Brittany laughs into the kiss and rolls off of me. "No we aren't." She states. "Sanny, I'll make you some greasy hangover food." She kisses me on the check and rolls out of bed. I watch her walk over to Quinn and hug her. "Good morning Quinnie."

"G-good morning." Quinn replies back, she is super flushed and red right now and it's hilarious.

"Come on in blondie." I say softly while patting my bed.

Quinn walks sheepishly in the room. "Sorry, I should have knocked but I've been calling you all morning and you didn't answer….and."

I sit up slowly and grab her hand. "It's ok Q, we weren't having sex." I throw the covers off of me to show her I'm still completely dressed.

"Well you were getting ready to." She says slowly.

I shook my head. " I don't want to with Brittany just yet."

"Whoa, really?" Quinn asked while looking towards the door.

"Not like that Q, I do, trust me I do, you saw how she looked in that dress last night. I really like her, and I want to take it slow with her." I tell her while tossing the covers back over me.

Quinn smiles. "You're in love San."

"No!" I yell before clearing my throat. "No, I'm not Quinn. I just really like her."

"Yeah ok San." Quinn smirks. "So why is she here right now."

"I guess when we left the club and got back to my place last night I was super wasted and started throwing up, so she offered to sleep on the couch, to make sure I was ok." I started to explain.

"She's a sweetheart." Quinn smiled.

I nod. "Yeah she is, she said I asked her to hold me, and that I cuddled with her all night."

"You are in love San, you hate cuddling!" Quinn rushed out quickly.

"Say the L word one more time Quinn, and I swear I'll kick your ass." I hiss out. "I'm not!"

"Denial is the first step in acceptance." Quinn laughed. "Well I just came to check on you, but I see you are in good hands, so I can go."

"Thanks for coming over." I tell her. "I really appreciate it, and I don't know where my phone is right now, but when I find it I'll call you later." I laugh.

"Oh I'll be back around 6 to pick you up." Quinn says while kissing me on the forehead and standing up.

"Why?" I ask her while slowly getting out of bed.

"I got you an interview with Puck for the bartender position." Quinn explained. "He said he'll show you how to make a few drinks if he hires you."

"I don't want to be a bartender Q." I whine out.

"You have to work babe." Quinn reminded me. "As much as I don't mind giving you money, which you know I truly don't mind, your stubbornness is going to stop accepting it in probably another week. This is fast easy cash from tips."

"Fine." I mumble out.

"So I'll be here at 6." Quinn said with a smile. "Do you want me to give your key to the apartment back?" She says while holding the key out to me.

I shake my head and push her hand away. "Keep it, for emergencies."

"You don't want to give it to your girlfriend?" Quinn teased.

"Bye Quinn!" I say while pushing her out the bedroom towards the apartment door.

"Bye Brittany, nice to see you again." She calls out to the kitchen.

Brittany pokes her head out. "Bye Quinnie!" She says with a big smile.

After Quinn leaves, I walk to the kitchen and lean back on the counter. "Sorry about that."

Brittany smiles. "It's okay, Quinn seems like a good friend."

"Yeah she is." I nod. "I will make sure that never happens again."

"Seriously don't worry about it. Lord Tubbington may bust in on us one too, so then it will be even." She says casually.

I laugh and nod in agreement. "It smells great in here Brit." I tell her. "What are you making?"

She smiles and hands me a mug of coffee. "Burgers!" She says with a twinkle in her eyes. I guess burgers are a favorite of hers. "Do you want cheese?"

"Yes please." I reply.

"Go lay back down on the couch, I will bring it out to you." She says while going to the fridge and grabbing some cheese.

"Ok." I nod and head out to the couch and lie back down instantly.

* * *

"Sanny, wake up." I hear Brittany say softly while stroking my arm.

I slowly open my arms. "Sorry." I rasp out. "I didn't know I fell asleep."

"It's ok." She said while handing me a plate with a huge burger on it, complete with grilled onions, mushrooms, and Swiss cheese.

"This looks amazing Brit." I tell her while taking a bite. "Thanks."

She lifts her burger and takes a bite. "You're welcome."

"So do you work today?" I ask her to make a little conversation.

She nods and looks at the time on the cable box. "Yeah in a few hours actually."

"Do you work all day?" I ask hoping she says no so we can hang out a little more.

"I work at the diner tonight until 9pm." Brittany says while taking another bite, leaving a little ketchup on the side of her mouth.

"You have a little ketchup on your mouth." I say while laughing softly.

In true Brittany fashion she tries to get it with her tongue and is unsuccessful. "Now?" She asks. I shake my head and she tries again. "Now?" I laugh and shake my head again. She slowly sticks her tongue again. I stare at her tongue and felt my core start throbbing so I shake my head quickly.

"Let me get it for you Brit." I say with a smile. She hands me a napkin but I instead slowly lean forward and kiss the ketchup off her mouth. She smiles and turns her head to kiss me softly.

"Thanks." She replies happily.

After we eat, we cuddle on the couch and watch TV as I start to drift to sleep again. She wraps her arms around me and rubs my side. "I have to go home and get ready for work San." She says softly.

I sit up and stretch. "Ok, let me walk you home."

She shakes her head. "You need to get some more rest." She says with a smile.

"Well let me walk you downstairs at least." I tell her while grabbing my keys off the table.

We walk hand in hand downstairs to the foyer. I pull her close and hug her tightly "Thanks for taking care of me last night and for lunch today." I whisper in her ear before I let her.

She smiles and kisses me. "You're welcome, thanks for all the cuddles."

"Have a good day at work." I say with a smile.

"Every time I make a hot chocolate, I'll be thinking of you." She says over her shoulder while leaving the building.

After another nap and long hot shower, which turned into a cold shower once I thought about Brittany, I felt like a functioning human again and got dressed. I cleaned up my apartment and made myself a cup of tea while reading a magazine. I heard my locks turning at my front door and assumed it was Quinn so I made no effort to get up.

"Is it safe? You aren't having sex with the new love of your life are you?" Quinn yelled out.

"Oh my God Q! What if she was here?!" I yell at her.

"I knew she wasn't, relax." Quinn laughed while hugging me quickly and sitting down.

"How do you know that?" I ask her while taking a sip of my tea and moving her feet off my coffee table.

"I just left the diner she works at." Quinn said while jumping up and grabbing herself a cup of tea.

"Why?" I ask while raising an eyebrow.

"I met a coworker there for coffee." She replies. "I'm not stalking her."

I laugh and shake my head. "What are you doing here?"

"Puck wants to meet you now." Quinn replies. "So go get dressed so we can go."

"Fine." I roll my eyes and go get dressed quickly. 30 minutes later, I come back to the living room with tight dark denim jeans on, red heels, and a skin tight yellow and white sweater on. I put my hair in a tight high bun and put on a layer of natural makeup, with my signature red liptick.

"Ready?" Quinn asks with a smile.

"Yeah let's get this over with." I tell her while grabbing my jacket at heading towards the door.

* * *

"Turn around so I can see your ass." Puck says while laughing.

"What the fuck asshole!" I hiss out. "My perfect ass is for _not _you to drool over."

"You're hired." Puck laughed. "Relax babe, I just wanted to see your reaction to the creeps that come in sometime. I have a fiancée, her name is Rachel."

"Oh." I say softly. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's cool, it's a test I use." Puck replied. "You got the attitude, and the looks."

"I can't make drinks though." I tell him quickly. "Quinn did tell you right?"

"Yeah she told me." Puck nodded while standing up from behind his desk. "Come to the bar everyday next week from noon to 3 before our happy hour starts and I will teach you a few of our signatures drinks, in the meantime, get on YouTube and look up some tutorials.

"Ok, thanks so much for the opportunity." I tell him quickly.

"No problem, any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine." He flashes a smile.

I nod and turn to walk out of his office. "See you Monday."

"Ok Snixx." He calls out.

What the hell is a Snixx? I turn around. "What did you call me?"

"All the bartenders have nicknames, to kind of protect privacy, you can't be Santana here." He said while handing me a waist apron. "So you are Snixx."

"What the hell is a Snixx?" I ask. "What does it mean?"

"That's up to you." He laughed.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the office to where Quinn is having a drink and chatting with one of the bartenders.

"How did it go?" She asked while sliding me a shot, which I quickly slide back to her.

"You know I'm not drinking today." I tell her while raising an eyebrow. "And it went good, I got hired. I start next weekend, but he's training me next week during the day."

"I'm Fuego." The bartender says while extending his hand to me.

"I'm Santana." I tell him. "Or Snixx, apparently."

Quinn laughed. "Snixx?"

"That's the name Puck gave me." I shrug.

Quinn knocked back her shot. "Ready to go?"

I nod. "Nice to meet you Fuego." I say over my shoulder as we head to Quinn's car.

"Thanks for helping me get the job Q." I tell her as she pulls off from the bar.

"Hey, I get free drinks now, it's a win-win situation." She laughs while winking at me. "You're welcome."

"I need your help with something." I say softly.

"Ok, shoot."

"I want to do something really nice for Brittany, since she took care of me last night, but I'm not good with romance type stuff. " I tell her.

"Everyone is romantic San." Quinn said with a frown. "You just have to think."

"I'm not romantic Q, remember with Emily, I got her the bathrobe for Valentine's Day." I state.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Quinn said while laughing loudly.

"I'm not romantic." I laugh. "Come on help me out, you do all this great stuff for Sam."

"Ok, ok, ok. Ummmmm, romance doesn't have to always involve money." Quinn starts. "Well not a lot of money, it's more the thought than anything."

"Ok." I nod.

"Cook for her. You're a great cook." Quinn said simply.

"We've cooked together already." I retort.

"Yes, together, but have you just cooked _for_ her. Surprise her with dinner." Quinn replies. "We can swing through the grocery store and I'll buy you whatever you want to cook."

"You already bought me groceries." I remind her.

"Well, I didn't buy you steaks." She says with a smile. "Oh my god, make that parmesan shrimp and steak dish you make, and save me a plate."

I laugh at her. "I guess I could make that. I'm paying you back for this food with my first set of tips."

"Don't worry about it." Quinn says softly. "Pay back is seeing you actually giddy and super smitten by someone for once."

We stop at the grocery store and grab all the ingredients I need for dinner, and Quinn has me buy 2 bouquets of flowers for Brittany. She drops me off at my apartment after making me promise to save her a plate and I get to work with marinating the meat. I'm very specific when I cook for steak so I always cook it last, a steak should be piping hot when you start it eat it. So I prepare all the sides first and stick them in the oven with the warmer on low so they stay hot. I know I have to plan this perfectly, since I plan on surprising Brittany at work and picking her up. That's romantic right?

I glance at the clock and notice it's 8pm, so I quickly go change into a black sweater but I keep on my heels and jeans. I touch up my makeup and find some clothes of mine I think might fit Brittany and lay them on the bed so if she wants to get out of her work clothes, and get comfy she can put those on. I run a super hot bath, so she can relax while I cook the steak. Hopefully it's the perfect temperature when we get back to my apartment. I grab one of bouquets of flowers and run to my car.

At exactly 9pm I'm standing outside the diner with the flowers in my hand and an umbrella, because of course it starts to freakin rain. I see Brittany wave to some of her coworkers and walk out the door.

"Sanny!" She says shocked but with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I knew you took the train to work and it was raining, so I thought I would pick you up." I say shyly. "These are for you." I say while holding out the flowers to her.

"Yellow roses with red tips?" She smirks.

Quinn picked out the flowers and I swear to God if she set me up I'm kicking her ass tomorrow.

Brittany accepts the flowers and leans forward to kiss me before giving me a big hug. "Thanks, these are beautiful."

"My car is around the corner, I couldn't find a closer park." I tell her while pointing.

"That's fine." She smiles. "You look nice."

"Thanks." I smile shyly. "I uh, I kind of planned a night for us, if you have plans or anything it's fine, I shouldn't assume you were free or anything. I'm not saying that you don't have anything to do or that you wouldn't." I start to ramble out. Brittany stops walking and stands in front of me. She kisses me once more.

"Relax." She whispers. "You're shaking."

"I'm nervous." I tell her. "Sorry."

"Nervous about what?" She asks.

"I don't want to mess anything up." I tell her while exhaling slowly.

"La plus grande erreur que vous pouvez faire dans la vie est d'être continuellement craignant vous faire un." She replies softly.

There she goes with French again. "I don't know…"

She smiles. "The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one." She lets my hand go and rubs my arm. "Relax Santana, ok?"

I nod. "Do you want to come over to my place?" I ask and hope she accepts because otherwise I'm eating two 2 steaks and a shitload of mashed potatoes by myself tonight.

"I would love to." She says while grabbing my hand as we finish walking to my car.

We get to the door of my apartment and I'm a clumsy mess. I drop the keys twice and it takes me forever to get the door unlocked. I feel Brittany kiss the back of my neck softly, which instantly calmed me down, and rub my lower back.

I finally get the door open and quickly grab her hand leading her to the bedroom. "I uh, I made dinner, but I need to finish it. I know you are on your feet all day at work, so I ran a bath for you." I say softly hoping she doesn't think I'm a pervert.

"I figure you could take a bath and relax while I finish cooking." I shrug. "I laid out some clothes for you to get comfy, I think they fit you." I say while motioning to the sweater and jeans I have on my bed. "The pants are too long for me, so they probably fit you perfectly." I smile.

"Wow…." She says while looking around the bathroom and staring at the bathtub, which had rose petals floating and soft candles. I thank God my bathroom didn't catch on fire since I left the candles burning.

"If you think this creepy, I'm sorry I'm bad at romance," I tell her.

"This is awesome." She says with a big smile. "Not creepy at all."

"Really?" I ask with a shy smile.

"Really! I was just going to go home and eat spray cheese and crackers but this is beyond cool." She gushed. "You're like a romance guru."

"I don't know about all that but glad you like it." I tell her while nodding. "Why don't you get relaxed and I finish up dinner."

She pulls me into a hug and kisses me. "I can't wait to see what you made!" She giggles while clapping and she starts stripping right in front me. I turn to leave the bathroom and run into the damn door.

"Shit." I mumble while rubbing my forehead and smiling nervously back at her before leaving the bathroom.

Tonight is going to be awesome. I can tell.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. I think

**Super Saturday is here...new updates on all four 4 of my stories.**

**Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

* * *

I run back to the kitchen and put the steaks in the broiler. I pull the side dishes out of the oven and set them on the counter. I decide it would be kind of cool and slightly more intimate to eat in the living room. So I quickly move some furniture around so I can lay down a blanket. I run and grab the candles that Quinn insisted I keep at my house; because apparently every girl should have dinner candles for special occasions. I look in my cupboards for the candleholders and quickly wash them and set them down on the blanket and light them. I look down at my hands and see they are shaking again. What the hell is wrong with me? I go to pour myself a shot but decide against it, I instead call Quinn.

**_Hello?_**

_Q I'm freaking out_

**_Oh God, did you burn my steak?_**

_What the hell? Quinn, come on. I'm serious._

**_I am too, I promised Sam a steak dinner when he got home._**

I sigh. _No, I didn't burn your damn steaks, and you better be on your way because I don't want you coming over while Brit and I are eating._

**_I'm in the lobby actually, when the steaks are done just text me and I'm come to the door._**

_Ok _I say shakily.

**_Santana, breathe. Why are you overthinking this with Brittany?_**

_I don't know. I like her more than I've ever liked anyone and it's scary. I've only know her for like 2 weeks._

**_Where is she now?_**

_She's taking a bath._

**_At your place?_**

_Yeah, it's part of my romantic night. Do you think it's creepy I ran her a bath?_

**_Not at all. I love when I come home and Sam has a bath run for me._**

_Ok, ok, ok _I say while checking on the steaks. _Come to the door in 10 minutes and I'll have your dinner wrapped up._

**_Thanks San_**

_I gotta finish setting up_

I hang up the phone and finish setting up the "table" for us. I take my throw pillows and toss them on the floor strategically. I step back and look around at the set up. I go open the blinds on my huge bay window so the moonlight can stream in. I turn off the lamps and light the scented candles I have lining the windowsill and the coffee table. I hear the oven timer go off so I go pull out the steaks and smile when I see they are cooked to perfection.

I quickly wrap up Quinn and Sam's steaks and like clockwork I hear a soft knock at the door. I run to the door and step in the hall with the food.

"I want my Pyrex bowl back Q." I say sternly while handing her the bag.

"Geez, you'll get it back." Quinn said with a smile. "Thanks again."

"I just made your steak, go home and make some mashed potatoes, and broil some asparagus. Right after you put the steak on the plate place the shrimp on top and pour the butter sauce over." I inform her.

Quinn looks at me with a dumbfounded look. I laugh and reach in my pocket and pull out the very detailed instructions I wrote down for her. "Here, follow this exactly, it should take maybe 20 minutes. Keep the top on the bowl and steaks should stay hot until your sides are down." I tell her.

She hugs me quickly. "Thanks and good luck tonight."

"You're welcome and thanks." I tell her.

"Call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes with her." She says while heading towards the elevator.

I go back in and plate our dinner so it looks restaurant quality. I set the plates down on the floor, I then grab one of my best bottles of wine and pour two glasses. I look around feeling like I'm forgetting something and run back to the bedroom to grab my iPod. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Brit, dinner is done." I say with a dorky smile.

"Great, I'll be out in a moment." She replies.

I plug my iPod up to the stereo and turn on some music. I then sit down in front of my plate. "I should stand." I say to myself. So I stand up by the area I set up. "This still feels weird." I shake my limbs to loosen myself up a bit. I debate going to wait for her by the bedroom door but that doesn't feel right either.

I grab one of the flowers from the bouquet I gave her and lean on the arm of the couch casually, okay stiffly at first. I soon relax my posture and cross my legs and wait not so patiently for her to come out.

10 minutes later Brittany comes out, and she looks breathtaking. She has on the clothes I set out for her. Her hair is wavy from being slightly wet still and frames her face; she has on a light layer of makeup and pink lip-gloss. I stand up quickly and hold out the flower to her.

"You look beautiful Brit." I tell her with a smile. "Glad the clothes fit you."

"Thanks." She says while accepting the flower. I lean up and press our lips together softly.

"Will you join me for dinner Miss Pierce?" I say with a big smile wile motioning towards the display.

"Whoa, this is nice Sanny." Brittany says with a big smile.

I grab her hand and lead her over to the area on the floor. I slip my heels off and sit down as she sits down across from me.

"I hope you like it." I say as I watch her pick up her fork and knife and stare at the plate. "It's rib eye steak, with parmesan shrimp on top with a butter garlic sauce, homemade mashed potatoes, and grilled asparagus."

"It looks like it's from a restaurant." Brittany says softly while looking at the plate. "You could be a real chef." She says seriously while looking deep into my eyes.

I shake my head and laugh. "I like to eat so I learned to cook." I reply. "I watch a lot of cooking shows so I learned how to plate food."

"It looks cool." She says with a smile. She suddenly pulls out her phone and takes a picture. "I want to remember this." She replies while staring at the plate.

I smile at how excited she gets before I pick up my fork and knife and begin to eat as Brittany does as well. We eat in a comfortable silence before Brittany finally speaks up. "How was your afternoon?"

"It went ok, I took a nap to sleep off the rest of my hangover, and then I went with Quinn to this guy named Puck's bar to interview to be a bartender."

"Puck as in Noah Puckerman?" Brittany asked while taking a bite.

I shrug. "Maybe….the bar is called _Molasses_." I tell her while taking a sip of my wine.

"Yep that's the same guy." She replies while taking a huge pile of mashed potatoes and shoving them in her mouth. I'm glad she isn't shy about eating in front of me, I take that as a sign she likes the food too so I smile.

"You know him?" I ask her while taking another bite of my steak.

She nods. "He's good friends with Mike, the guy I teach dance with."

"Cool." I nod while taking another bite.

"Did you get the job?" She asks while taking a sip of her wine.

I nod and smile. "Yeah, I did."

"Whoa congrats!" She says happily while clapping. "So is this a celebration dinner?" She asks.

"No, this a thank you for taking care of my drunk ass last night dinner." I laugh.

Brittany laughed. "You're kind of adorable when you're drunk."

"What about when I'm not drunk?" I ask her with a smirk.

Brittany leans over and kisses me softly on the lips. "I always think you're adorable." She says with a wink.

I blush like a dork. "I feel the same way about you." I tell her quickly.

"Good." She says while eating the last of her steak. "This was amazing!" She said with a huge smile while rubbing her stomach.

"Glad you liked it." I reply while eating my last bite.

"The shrimp was like perfectly cooked too." She said while licking her lips.

I look down at my plate and notice I have one shrimp left. I stick my fork with it and hold it up to her mouth. She smiles at me then glances down at the fork. "You sure?" She asks. I nod quickly as she wraps her lips around the fork and slides the shrimp off slowly and eats it.

I shudder as arousal shoots through my body. "D-did you want more wine?" I ask her while picking up the bottle.

She nods. "Please."

I refill our glasses as she stands up and gathers the plates. "You don't have to do that Brit." I say while standing up.

"You cooked Santana, I can clear the dishes." She said with a smile before kissing me on the cheek. "Please let me."

"Ok." I reply while sitting back down. I take a sip of my wine and internally high-five myself that everything is going smoothly. I move the candles and fold up the blanket I laid out and arranged the pillows in front of the couch. I take another sip of my wine to relax the nerves that are forming and exhale slowly. Brittany comes back and sits back down really close to me. "Thanks for dinner." She says softly while reaching for her wine glass.

"You're welcome Brit, anytime." I tell her truthfully. Honestly, Brittany could ask me to cook anything for her and I would right away with no hesitation.

She causally rests her hand on my thigh as we look out the window at the moon. My iPod switches to a jazz song and Brittany leans her head back and closes her eyes while slowly stroking my thigh. I glance up at her and smile. "Are you a jazz fan?" I ask her.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Absolutely, I used to do jazz tap as a kid."

My eyes widen. "Wow, really? That's cool." I tell her. "Do you still tap?"

"Not as much as I would like to, I'm trying to convince Mike to start a tap class, but he's a little reluctant." She replies while setting her glass down and wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I set my glass on the table as well and lean into her embrace.

"Why is he hesitant?" I ask her while finding some courage and wrap my arm around her waist while resting my head on her chest. She begins to rub my back and hug me tighter.

"He doesn't think many people will sign up." Brittany said sadly. "So for now I just tap with Lord Tubbington when he's in the mood."

I laugh softly and begin to play with the hem of the sweater she has on. I can smell the mix of her natural scent with my bubble bath and I inhale deeply. "Can I ask you something Brit?"

"Of course." She says while reaching for her wine again.

I sit up so I can face her. "What made you sit by in the park?"

She smiles. "Well, I was teaching Lord Tubbington fetch, and I saw you come in the park, you looked kind of sad so I wanted to cheer you up."

I nod. "You definitely did. How did you know I wouldn't like pepper spray you or something? I mean this _is_ New York, people carry all kinds of crazy stuff."

"I took a chance." Brittany said while shrugging. "And I'm glad I did." I blush and take a sip of my wine. "Why did you talk to me? You could have just gotten up and left or put your music back on."

"Something about you wouldn't let me walk away." I reply while looking in her eyes. "There's something about your spirit Brittany that I can't shake, you are literally all I think about…all I have thought about since that day."

"You're all I think about too." She says shyly. "I talk to Lord Tubbington about you all the time, I think he's getting jealous I'm over here so much lately."

I laugh. "He's welcome to come too, but I can see why he would be jealous."

"I'll be sure to tell him." Brittany says while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful Santana, and not just outside, you personality is beautiful as well." She whispers as she leans forward and softly presses her lips against mine. "You're kind of mysterious and I like it." She adds with a wink before she sits back.

"This is scary for me." I tell her truthfully. I grab her hands quickly. "I've never liked someone this much so soon, and it makes me nervous."

"I don't want you to be nervous around me." She tells me while stroking her thumbs over the hand of my hands. "We can take whatever it is we are doing at your speed so you're comfortable. Just know that I really, really like you Sanny."

"Really?" I ask her with a smile. She nods. "I don't want to stop seeing you, I like hanging out with you, you make me laugh and about think about what the meanings of different color things are." I laugh. "I really, really like you too Brit."

"Good, because I don't want to stop seeing you either." Brittany says sweetly while biting her bottom lip.

"Now, if I recall you owe me a poem." I say while settling back with my glass and crossing my arms.

Brittany nods. "Yes, I do. So does that mean we are best friends now?" She says while cocking her head to the side and pouting.

I lean forward and kiss her pout away. "Yeah we are, anyone that brushes my teeth is obviously a true friend." I laugh.

"Great!" She suddenly jumps up. "I have the perfect poem, it's in my bag." She runs back to the bedroom and comes back a few moments later with a big notebook. She quickly flips through the pages and stops at the last page.

"Do you want me to read it Spanish, French, or English?" She asks with a big smile and a wink.

I laugh. "While I love hearing you speak foreign languages, how about English for this one."

She nods. "Works for me." She says with a slight shrug. She clears her throat and begins the poem.

_There is no warning rattle at the door _  
_nor heavy feet to stomp the foyer boards. _  
_Safe in the dark prison, I know that _  
_light slides over_  
_the fingered work of a toothless _  
_woman in Pakistan._  
_Happy prints of_  
_an invisible time are illumined. _  
_My mouth agape_  
_rejects the solid air and_  
_lungs hold. The invader takes _  
_direction and_  
_seeps through the plaster walls. _  
_It is at my chamber, entering _  
_the keyhole, pushing_  
_through the padding of the door. _  
_I cannot scream. A bone_  
_of fear clogs my throat._  
_It is upon me. It is_  
_sunrise, with Hope_  
_its arrogant rider._  
_My mind, formerly quiescent_  
_in its snug encasement, is strained_  
_to look upon their rapturous visages, _  
_to let them enter even into me. _  
_I am forced_  
_outside myself to_  
_mount the light and ride joined with Hope._

_Through all the bright hours _  
_I cling to expectation, until _  
_darkness comes to reclaim me_  
_as its own. Hope fades, day is gone _  
_into its irredeemable place_  
_and I am thrown back into the familiar _  
_bonds of disconsolation._  
_Gloom crawls around_  
_lapping lasciviously_  
_between my toes, at my ankles, _  
_and it sucks the strands of my _  
_hair. It forgives my heady _  
_fling with Hope. I am_  
_joined again into its_  
_greedy arms._

Whoa, when she said she wrote poetry I didn't expect it to be that deep. I quickly start clapping. "That was amazing Brittany!" I tell her. "Wow."

"It's called _A Plagued Journey_." She says while closing the notebook. "Did you really like it?" She asks shyly.

"God yes!" I nod quickly. "You're amazing."

We sit and talk facing each other for a few hours; we talk about everything and anything. It feels easy with Brittany, so easy. She honestly seems interested in everything I talked about. She describes things she likes with so much passion, and wisdom. Before we know it, the candles have burned down to nubs. I look over at the cable box and see it's after 2am.

"Damn, where did the time go?" I say while yawning.

"Wow, it feels like we've only been talking for a few minutes." She says in agreement while standing up.

"D-do you want to stay tonight?" I ask her quickly. "It's super late and I don't want you to walk home alone."

"I would love to." She replies.

"Good." I quickly blow out the candles and take the wine glasses and bottle to the kitchen. I then grab her hand and lead her back to my bedroom. I go to the closet and pull out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for her. "You can sleep in these."

"Thanks." She says while accepting the clothes and beginning to strip down to change.

I grab some pajamas for myself and strip down as well while sneaking looks at her body, and yes it's perfect. I glance up and see her sneaking looks at me as well. My heart starts to beat faster than normal when we lock eyes.

"Do you mind sharing again?" I say while motioning to the bed. "Otherwise, I can get the guest room ready really quick."

"Do we get to cuddle again?" She asks while raising her eyebrow.

"Only if you want to." I wink at her and climb in bed. I pull back the covers and pat the other side of the bed inviting her in.

We both slide down so we are facing each other. I move closer so we are on the same pillow and I rest my hand on her hip. "Do you work tomorrow?" I ask her. "I can set my alarm to wake you up."

She shakes her head. "I don't work on Sundays, so I'm yours tomorrow."

"Hmmmm, all mine huh?" I tease as she bites her bottom lip and nods. "Sounds good to me." I say with a smile.

"So when you start bartending I can come visit you?" Brittany asks.

"I would be sad if you didn't." I tell her while sliding my hand from her hip to her back. "I'll even give you free drinks. Perks of knowing the bartender." I laugh while she smiles.

"Hmmm, nothing in life is free." Brittany laughs. "There is usually a catch somewhere."

"You can pay me in kisses if you want." I reply. "Sounds like a fair trade off to me." I say slowly while winking at her.

"That sounds like an awesome deal." She nods. "I've never dated a bartender before."

"We're dating?" I ask softly as my heart starts beating faster.

"I thought so, is that ok?" She asks. "It's not official with titles, but it's still us hanging out."

"I think that's perfect." I respond while letting out a shaky breath.

I feel her rest her hand under my shirt on my lower back and pull me closer to her. I lean forward and kiss her slowly and softly. "Yeah dating sounds good." I nod when the kiss breaks momentarily. I then lean back in and capture her lips again.

She glides her tongue across my bottom lip and I part my lips to grant her access. She slowly darts her tongue in my mouth and I lose my breath from the fireworks in my mouth. This isn't our first tongue kiss, but this one feels so much different from the other night, probably because I'm not drunk. This one is full of passion, so full of passion. I moan softly into the kiss and bring my hand up from her back and run my fingers through her hair. I break the kiss for air and begin peppering kisses on her neck.

She slowly runs her hand up and down my back while shifting to hover over me slightly before she leans back down and kisses me again. I've never kissed someone and had them take my breath away, but Brittany seems to do that every time we kiss. She starts to trail kisses down my neck as she lifts my shirt higher and squeezes my bare side, and oh my god she finds my sweet spot, without warning I moan loudly and my hips roll towards her. She takes that as an invitation to go further and moves her hand higher and grabs my breasts. I shudder at her touch and break the kiss.

"W-we have to s-stop." I stutter out while shaking my head.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks while quickly moving her hand off of my body.

"No." I whisper out while cupping her cheek and rubbing my thumb there. "I want to do this right and take my time with you." I say softly. "I don't want to rush to sex and mess anything up. And if we keep going I won't be able to control myself and stop right now."

She smiles and kisses me softly once more. "That's a great idea."

"We can still cuddle though." I say quickly.

"I knew you liked to cuddle." She teases.

"Oh whatever." I laugh. I feel myself relaxing more about Brittany and it feels great. I can be myself around her and not feel like I'm being rude or too emotional or anything. She responds to my moods perfectly.

She lays back down and pulls me closer as I cuddle into her chest and hug her tightly. "Good night San." She says while kissing me on the forehead.

"Good night baby." I respond while closing my eyes. Oh shit….I just called her baby.

* * *

I wake up in Brittany's arms for the second day in a row and it feels beyond awesome. I lift my head slightly and just stare at her; she looks so peaceful and relaxed. Her nose scrunches up everytime she inhales and its so adorable. I kiss her softly on the lips and lay back down, she shifts and hugs me tighter as she nestles her face in my neck.

I relax into her embrace and begin to fall back asleep when I hear my phone vibrating on the desk. I groan and turn over to grab it, immediately missing the warmth of Brittany's body. I open the text and see it's a message from Quinn.

**FROM Q: How did last night go?**

Before I can even respond she sends another text.

**FROM Q: The steaks were awesome last night. I owe you big!**

I laugh and quickly reply.

**TO Q: Yeah you do, and last night was awesome. I don't want to wake Brit up from the tapping on my phone to reply to you, so I will text you later.**

**FROM Q: What?! She's still there! *thumbs up emoji 5x***

**TO Q: You are such a dork. Bye Q. Lol Just buy an iPhone so you can use actually emoji .**

**FROM Q: Wait….did you sleep with you her?**

**TO Q: No! Not yet. I'm going back to sleep. I will call you tonight.**

I toss my phone back on the desk and turn back in Brittany's arms. She instinctively pulls me closer. "You're so cuddly Sanny." She says suddenly. "I love cuddling with you."

"I lov-like cuddling with you too." I reply as I pull the covers higher over us.

"What time is it?" She asks while rubbing her back.

"It's a little after 10am." I reply. "Do you want to get up?"

I feel her shake her head. "A little while longer Sanny." She says sleepily while wiggling closer to me. I kiss her on the neck and laugh.

"We can lay here as long as you want Brit." I assure her.

"Mmkay." She mumbles back before I hear her breathing even back out and I realize she is asleep.

I lay in her arms for a few more minutes before I carefully slip out of bed. I loved the smile on Brit's face last night when I surprised her with her dinner, so I decide to surprise her with breakfast as well. I close the door to the bedroom slightly so I don't wake up her and I go right to the kitchen.

I first clean up the dishes from last nights dinner, and pull out the extra steak I made last night. I made the extra one specifically so I could make a steak omelette for breakfast this morning. I warm up the steak and pull out spinach, eggs, onions, carrots, and green and red peppers and get to work. I get done rather quickly; omelettes are a specialty of mine, and plate the food. I think open a bottle of champagne and make cranberry orange mimosas.

I grab a tray out of my hall closet, and set everything on there perfectly, complete with a flower. I guess Quinn making me but two bouquets of flowers was a good idea after all. I walk quietly back in the room and set the tray on the bedside table. I then slide back down and rest my head on Brittany's pillow, brush the locks of blonde hair out of her face and kiss her.

"Hey Brit." I say sweetly while rubbing her arm. "Brit Brit."

She stirs and slowly opens her eyes and quickly smiles when her eyes focus on me. "Good morning Sanny." She says while leaning over to hug me.

"Good morning." I hug her back as she presses our lips our together for a brief kiss. "I made breakfast."

Her eyes sparkle and my heart melts. I love being the one to put that smile on her face. "Really?" She asks while sitting up.

I nod and sit up as well. I reach over and present the tray to her. "It's some steak from yesterday and some veggies for an omelette."

"How did you know I loved omelettes?" She asks with a smile. "Did you sneak and call Lord Tubbington?"

I laugh and scoot closer to set the tray across both of our laps. "I don't think he would tell me anyways, he seems pretty loyal to you." I reply while handing her a fork.

Why am I talking about her cat like it's a human? Sigh, Brittany has a hold on me. A big strong hold on me, and you know what? I like it.

After breakfast, which she raved about for almost 20 minutes, making me blush when she called me Chef Sanny, we snuggled back close and watched a Friends marathon. We took turns laying on each other and being the big spoon, while stealing innocent and soft kisses every so often. Brittany assured me that even though I was, vertically challenged, as she put it, I was very well qualified to be the big spoon. Secretly, I think she just liked when I held her, which is fine because I liked holding her.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until Brittany's phone rang, and she got out of bed to grab it. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 5pm. It's crazy how fast time goes when we are together, not only how fast it goes, but how I never get bored around Brittany. She sat back in bed and I rested my head on her lap as she stroked my hair and I traced imaginary shapes on her legs. She talked to someone for a few minutes before it turned into a small argument and she sighed while hanging up the phone.

I sat up and faced her. "Is everything ok?"

"Someone called in at the diner and I have to go to work for a few hours to cover their shift." She said sadly. "I'm sorry Sanny, I thought we could spend all day together."

I shake my head. "Don't apologize Brit, it's not your fault."

"I need to go home and get a clean uniform." She says while standing up. "Thanks for dinner and breakfast and then lunch." She said with a big smile.

"My pleasure Brittany." I reply while getting out of bed as well. "Let me walk you home."

"You don't have to do that." She says while slipping on her pants and shoes.

"I know, but I really want to." I tell her while sliding on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. I grab my sneakers and quickly put them on as well.

Once she has all of her stuff together, I grab my keys and ID off the desk and follow her to the living room. I quickly open the door before she can reach for it so she can walk through.

We walk hand in hand down the street to her building, when we get there she pauses. "Would you mind giving me a ride to work? I don't have a car, and my manager wants me to come right away."

I shake my head quickly. "Sure I can give you a ride."

"Cool, thanks. Why don't you come in? We are always at your place, now you can see me and Lord Tubbington's apartment." She says happily. She grabs my hand and pulls me in the building. We finally get to the 8th floor and we get out of the elevator. We walk down the hallway to apartment 834.

"It's a little messy, I wasn't expecting company, so sorry in advance." She says softly while unlocking the door.

"Don't worry about it Brit." I assure her. She opens the door and it's like a freakin Ikea ad. Her place is spotless! She has beautiful dark hard wood floors, her furniture is dark grey leather, with burgundy accent pillows, and her walls have some of the most unique abstract artwork I've ever seen. Her coffee table is grey and cream marble and she different size burgundy vases on them.

Lord Tubbington jumps out of this black cat bed thing she has in the corner and walks slowly through our legs before going back to his original spot.

"That's his way of saying hello." She says with a smile. "Make yourself at home, and sorry for the mess."

"What mess?" I say quickly with a smile.

"The pillows aren't fluffed and I need to dust." She says shyly.

"Brit, seriously don't worry about that. Your place is amazing." I say while looking around and noticing a huge bookcase in the corner, full of books.

"I'm going to quick hop in the shower." She says. "Ummm, there's bottled water and some juice in the fridge if you get thirsty." She then picks up a remote and clicks it towards what I thought was another bookcase but it opens into a huge flatscreen TV. She then hands me the remote. "I have satellite and like every channel." She then runs back to the bathroom I'm assuming.

I set the remote down on the table and head to the bookcase and browse through her books. I see tons of books on poetry, some New York Times bestsellers like The Da Vinci Code, The Help, The Hunger Games, The Twilight Series, The Harry Potter Series, and even some old classics like The Catcher in the Rye, To Kill A Mockingbird, and Pride and Prejudice.

"Wow." I breathe out while pulling out some of the classics and notice they are the 1st editions of the book. I make my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She has stainless steel appliances and my mind instantly goes to all the meals I would love to cook in here. She has top of the line cookware and appliances. I grab a bottle of water out and head back to the living room and sit down on the couch and pick up a Forbes magazine she has on her table and thumb through it.

Brittany comes running into the living room a several minutes later in her waitress outfit. "Sorry my hair got tangled in the in the shower head. I frown because I can't possibly even imagine how that even happened but I quickly change it to a smile.

"No problem Brit." I say while standing up. "Are you ready?"

I pull up to her diner 30 minutes later and put the car in park. She reaches over and grabs my hand. "Thanks for the ride Sanny."

"You're welcome Brit, anytime you need a ride, just let me know." I nod.

"Cool." She says happily. She then leans over and kisses me, I deepen the kiss and lift my hand to cup her face. She breaks the kiss and pecks me on the lips one more time for good measure before she opens the car door and gets out.

"Hey Brit!" I roll down the window and yell out. "Do you need a ride home from work?"

She turns around. "I get off at 11pm, it's kind of late."

"I'll be here." I tell her before I wave at her and drive off.

I drive straight to Quinn and Sam's condo and ring her buzzer in the hallway.

**Who is it?** She buzzes through the intercom.

**_It's me, are you busy or can I come up?_**

**Of course you can. **She replies while hitting the buzzer.

She meets me in the hallway. "What's wrong? Everything ok?"

I walk in and flop down on her couch. "No….."

She sits down next to me. "Talk to me Santana, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in love Q." I say softly.

"Oh my GOD!" She screams out while hugging me.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Let's Do Brunch

**Surprise update!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday 5pm**

The past week has been one of the best weeks ever. I've seen Brittany every single day, and every time she walks through the door of my apartment it's like I'm seeing her for the first time and I lose my breath. While she is amazing to look at, I think I'm more attracted to her personality than anything else. Talking to her is so easy, just last night we went from a conversation on politics and the economy to talking about how Squidward from Spongebob is really an octopus and not a squid. Crazy convo switch right? But that's how it is with Brittany and I love it. She's quirky one minute and then super intellectual the next. She just amazes me. We unfortunately had to cancel our date at her place on Wednesday because she was called into work at the diner again. Seriously, whatever asshole keeps cutting into my Brittany time is starting to piss me off. I surprised her when she got off work with a romantic midnight stroll through Central Park after I picked her up. I grabbed burritos from Chipolte and a hot chocolate from Starbucks for us to share. Her hot chocolate is by far more superior but we settled that night for theirs.

We sat in the park and talked for over an hour while we people watched. New York truly is the city that doesn't sleep; it was so many people out last night, walking their pets, jogging, and just going on with their lives. Brit and I sat cuddled on a bench while she told me random facts like how there is a "Hug Me" Coca-Cola machine in Singapore that gives you a can of Coke each time you hug it and how dimples are scientifically considered deformities. She then made me smile so she could kiss each of my dimples and tell me how much she loved them. Random conversations like that make me want Brittany around me all the time. After our midnight snack, we headed back to my apartment and ended up falling asleep on the couch while we watched TV.

So here it is Friday, and today is officially my first day of work at _Molasses_ tonight. Brittany spent the night again after we watched a movie and fall asleep on the couch again, good thing my couch is super comfy. She left super early this morning, I think around 6 or so. I just remember her kissing me goodbye and telling me to go get in the bed. She was teaching an early class with Mike and wanted to get to the studio early to stretch and go over the routine once more. She has to work at the diner tonight until 10 but said she would be coming to the bar once she got off and changed. Quinn said she was coming as well for a show of support. I know Quinn; she was coming for the free drinks too.

I've been standing in my closet for over 20 minutes trying to figure out what to wear. I knew if I wore a low cut top, so my boobs were on display I would be sure to get more tips, and I needed the money. I was doing pretty good on bills so far and my checking and savings account were both in pretty good shape, but I wanted to keep them that way. The end of the month was approaching fast and with rent, my phone bill, and my energy bill all due, the week after I need to make my car payment so I need to have a great weekend in tips. Plus, I was dating someone now, and having extra cash would be a definite plus.

I needed to make a decision and fast. Puck told me to get to the bar around 6:30pm so I could work his 2nd happy hour, which was from 7 to 10pm and included karaoke. He said it would be some easy tips since a lot of people needed liquid courage to perform, so drinks were usually flowing heavily. I did fairly well this past week when he had me come in during the day and learn some drinks, so I was feeling confident about working this weekend. My hair and make up were done so I just needed to put on a damn outfit. I sat on the bed and pulled out my phone to text Brittany.

**TO BRIT BRIT: Hey Brit, I don't know what I should wear to work tonight. Help me :(**

I put my phone down expecting Brittany to take a little while to respond, she was at work after all, but she texted back right away.

**FROM BRIT BRIT: You will look gorgeous in ANYthing. :)**

I smile and blush at the phone, and try to think of a response but she sent a follow up text.

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Look in your closet to the left, I picked out some hot bartender outfits for you when you were snoring this morning. Lol**

I frown at the phone and walk over to closet and sure enough on the left side, Brittany put together some outfits. There was also a note attached to one of the hangers.

_Sanny,_

_I don't want you to freak out over what to wear tonight, because we both know you are probably overthinking this, so I went through your closet and put together some options you would look amazing in tonight for work. Can't wait to order my drink from the hottest bartender in all of NY._

_XOXO Brit_

Have I mentioned how amazing Brit was? I pull out the hanger and lay out the outfits on the bed and smile. I pick my phone back up and send her another text.

**TO BRIT BRIT: You are like the best person ever! How did you know I would be freakin out over what to wear?**

**TO BRIT BRIT: PS I do NOT snore :l**

I go through the outfits she picked and smirk. Brittany had damn good taste in my clothes. I decided on the short purple skirt and black silhouette top she put together. I was putting on my skirt when I got another text message.

**FROM BRIT BRIT: You're a control freak babe, Lol. And I wanted you to stay relaxed since Im not there to help you. *wink wink* One less thing for you to worry about.**

**FROM BRIT BRIT: You do snore but its cute. Lol**

I laugh because it's crazy how well she knows me and it's only been a few weeks. I glance over at the clock and know I need to end the conversation with Brittany before I completely lose track of time.

**TO BRIT BRIT: You absolutely do know how to relax me. :) I gotta finish getting ready Brit, thanks for the outfit choices, cant wait to see you later!**

I wait for Brittany to respond before I finish getting dressed and smile brightly when she responds.

**FROM BRIT BRIT: XOXO Bye Sanny**

I pull out my pair of leather thigh high boots and quickly put them on. I double check my outfit in my floor length mirror, pleased with what I put together, well with what Brittany put together for me. I grab my jacket and head out to the door to my car.

I pull up to _Molasses_ and see it's pretty packed as I walk through the door and look around. I guess karaoke really brings people out. I head to the back to put my coat and purse up. I tie my apron around my waist and slip my phone in the apron pocket. I go to the bathroom and reapply my lip-gloss when I feel my phone vibrate back to back letting me know I just got two text messages. I put my lip-gloss in the pocket and pull out my phone to quickly check my messages.

The first is from Brittany, she sent me a picture of her giving me the thumbs up with the caption: Good luck! I smile at the message go to the next which is from Quinn.

**FROM Q: On my way to the bar now! Im ready to drink!**

I shake my head and laugh at Quinn and lock my phone before I slide it in my apron and head out to the bar.

"Snixx!" I hear Puck call out while motioning me over to a smaller bar off to the side.

"Hey Puck." I say with a smile when I get over to him

"Yo, you look smoking." He said with a grin. "I'm going to have you work the smaller bar tonight."

"Ok cool." I nod and walk behind the bar.

"If you need anything just get the attention of one of the waitresses." He said before walking away. I look around behind the bar quickly make a mental note of where everything is so I'm prepared.

* * *

**Midnight**

The bar has been crazy tonight, karaoke night is apparently a huge success, Puck may want to add another night. Quinn showed up with some of her coworkers and has been forcing them to buy drinks from me all night, luckily they've just been ordering shots and martinis, super easy to make, but strong enough that people get drunk quicker and leave hefty tips, which they were absolutely doing. After the third round of shots her coworkers go to the dance floor but Quinn hangs around the bar and chats with me since I have a spare moment.

"So, you're like a pro." Quinn says with a huge smile as I mix up another martini for her. She sets a $20 on the counter and picks up her drink.

"It's on the house Q." I tell her and push the money back to her.

"I know, that's your tip for all the drinks I've had so far." She replies while taking a sip.

I smile at her and slide it in my apron. "Thanks babe." I tell her while leaning forward on the counter.

"So am I going to have to come to the bar just to see my best friend now?" She pouts slightly. "I haven't seen you all week and you don't answer the phone apparently." She raises her eyebrow while taking a sip of her drink. "Is Brittany replacing me already?"

I sit up and start wiping down the counter. "Please Q, you will always be my best friend, nothing will change that." I assure her. "But yes, I have been with Brit all week." I smile shyly.

"So things are going good with you two?" She asks.

I nod just as a guy comes up and orders 3 beers and 6 shots. I quickly grab his beers and open them before I grab the whiskey and pour his shots. "Things are going great with us." I tell her with a smile. "She's coming tonight when she gets off work." I add.

"That's $30." I tell the guy. He hands me a $50 and I go to the register to grab his change. When I turn around he pushes one shot towards me and one to Quinn.

"Keep the change pretty lady." He says with a wink. "Are you two gorgeous girls up for shot?"

I lock eyes with Quinn and we both nod and take the shot with the guy. I thank him before he walks away with the rest of his drinks.

"You just made $40 in like 5 minutes." Quinn laughs as I hand her a lime, knowing she needs it after that shot.

"I know, I'm over $100 in tips already." I say happily.

"So, back to you and Brittany." She says while taking a sip of her martini. "Did you tell her you love her yet?"

I shake my head quickly. "I said I _think_. I've never been in love before so I don't know how I should feel."

"What time is she coming?" Quinn asks.

I shrug. "She said when she gets off work and goes home to change." I reply while scanning the bar to see if I can spot her.

"Are we still on for brunch tomorrow?" Quinn asks.

"Absolutely." I nod in reply. "Where do you want to go?"

"There's a place that has a buffet and bottomless mimosas." Quinn says while answering a text on her phone. "That work for you?"

"Yeah, where is it?" I ask her while pouring another round of shots for a group of girls.

"The Intercontinental Hotel uptown." She replies while knocking back the rest of her martini. "11am work?"

I finish up with the group of girls and get a big rush of people at the bar ordering shots when Puck yells out that Lemon Drop Shots are only $3 for the next 10 minutes. I'm moving as fast as I can making shots, luckily they are fairly easy to mix up quickly. After the rush and probably another $30 in tips, I exhale slowly and lean back on the bar. "Yeah 11am is fine Q." I finally get a chance to reply.

"Cool." She then slips me a five. "Feel like making another lemon drop shot?"

I turn around and raise my eyebrow at her. "Did you drive?" I ask before grabbing her a shot glass.

"Nope, took a cab, Sam is out with his brother and should be headed her in a minute."

Once I know she didn't drive, since she's been knocking back drinks, I mix up another batch of lemon drop shots and pour her one. I slide it to her and watch her quickly knock it back. "Slow down Q." I laugh out. "It's only midnight."

"I had a long week I need these drinks." She says lowly.

"Everything ok?" I ask her while washing some glasses.

"Yes and no." She shrugs. "We can talk about it tomorrow at brunch."

"Ok, sounds good." I reply as Puck comes out and refills my ice bin.

"How's it going ladies?" He asks with a grin.

"Snixx here is a big hit." Quinn teases.

Puck throws the now empty bag in the garbage and leans on the counter. "So I've heard, you're getting good reviews." I open a Corona and hand it to him. "Thanks." He says while taking a drink. "I'm making this your official area. Work for you?" He asks me.

Working a bar by yourself is stressful sometimes, but great for tips since I'm the only one making drinks in this area so I'm beyond excited. "Works for me."

"Keep up the good work." He adds before beginning to walk away, he then quickly turns back around. "Oh Q, Sam is in one of the VIP booths, he just got here. San, he requested you as his bartender, so one of the waitresses will be bringing you his order."

"Great, thanks." I tell him.

"You don't mind if I go hang with Sam do you?" Quinn asks while standing up.

"Of course not." I laugh. "Tell him he better bring his big lipped ass over and say hi sometime before the night is over." I tease. I quickly make her one more martini for the road and refuse the $5 tip she tried to give me.

Once Quinn leaves I lean back on the bar and close my eyes momentarily enjoying the lack of customers for the moment. I know Puck is going to yell out the next shot special in about 30 minutes based on the schedule he handed out earlier, so I decide to start prepping for the next shot, which is the bars house shot, the _Molasses_. It's actually premade so all I need to do is pull it out of the cooler and pour the shots as people order them.

I glance up to see the time and spot Brittany talking to Quinn and pointing in my direction, and of course she looks beautiful as always. She has on super tight skinny jeans, thigh high brown boots, a white V-neck shirt, with a yellow blazer over. Her hair is in soft curls and her eyes look the bluest I've ever seen them. We lock eyes and she starts waving like crazy. I quickly wave back at her and motion for her to come over.

"Hey gorgeous." She says happily while sitting down on one of stools in front of the bar.

"Hey Brit." I respond happily. I then lean over the bar and kiss her softly on the lips. "You are the gorgeous one tonight." I whisper to her before leaning back. I smirk at how instantly flushed she gets. "So what can I make you?"

"What's good?" She asks.

"Ummmm, apple martini?" I suggest.

"Sounds great." She replies while setting a $10 on the counter.

"No charge." I tell her as I quickly mix the drink and pour her martini, adding tons of cherries for her.

"That's your tip." She winks at me.

"I thought we agreed you would pay me in kisses and cuddles." I say while sliding her drink towards her and leaning on the counter again.

"You can definitely have those as well." She replies before pulling me close and quickly kissing me again. "How's it going tonight?" She asks while taking a sip. "Whoa….this is good."

"Thanks, and it's going good so far. I'm so tired though." I tell her. I then take in her appearance and notice she looks exhausted herself. "You look pretty tired yourself."

She nods. "I am I've been up since 5am, and I've been working non stop all day it seems like. The diner was a mad house." She says though a yawn.

"You should have just went home and went to sleep Brit." I tell her as a waitress brings me an order to fill for her.

"I didn't want to miss your first night." She says with a smile.

I start mixing the drinks, and glance over at her. "Seriously baby, you look like you are going to fall over right now." I say while pouring the 5 shots, and placing the 3 beers next to the 3 vodka cranberries they ordered. I swipe the customer's credit card and hand the receipt to the waitress.

"I'll be okay, is there red bull behind there?" She asks. I nod and grab one and open it for her. "Thanks." She quickly drinks it down and hands me the can back.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I ask her while glancing at the time and getting the shot glasses ready for the next special.

She yawns and shakes her head. "Nope, I'm off. I've worked like a gazillion hours this week. I just want to have a lazy Saturday, and eat ice cream and watch movies tomorrow." She laughs.

"Sounds like an awesome day." I tell her with a smile. "I hope I'm invited.

"You bartending tomorrow?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah from 10pm to 3am." I hear Puck yell out the next special. "I have brunch with Q at 11am, but I'm yours before and after that." I pour one of the house shots and slide it Brittany quickly. "Ready to see me in action?" I wink at her.

"Can't wait." She says happily. "And of course you're invited." She confirms. "Your place or mine?"

"We can do mine." I tell her. "I have like 3 different types of ice cream we can binge on."

After the rush from the shot specials die down, my side of the bar calms down thankfully and remains pretty quiet for the next hour or so aside from the occasional person come over and ordering drinks. Brit and I are able to talk about her day, in which she excitedly talks about her dance class and invites me to come and sit it on next week.

* * *

**2am**

Quinn and Sam come over to the bar. "We are heading out San, but I wanted to give you your tip personally." Sam says with a smile as he hands me $200.

"This is way too much Sam." I tell h and hand it back.

"We had 3 bottle of champagne, 2 bottles of vodka, and 4 rounds of shots." He lists off.

"Yeah but Puck gives you free drinks." I laugh out.

"Well if I would have paid, this would be the proper tip." He says with a smile. He places the money on the bar and hugs me before walking out.

"I'll see you tomorrow for brunch San, nice to you again Brit." Quinn smiles before waving and leaving.

"That was really nice of him." Brittany says. "He much be rich."

I nod and stuff the money in my apron. "Yeah, he is." I tell her while wiping down the counter. "I can call you a cab Brit, I don't know how long after I have to stay when we close. You need to get some sleep."

"You can go now." Puck said while walking over to us. "Hey Brittany." He said while hugging her. "Where the hell is Mike? He never comes out anymore."

Brittany laughed. "I know, Tina keeps him on a tight leash."

"Ahhhhh." Puck laughed. "San, you did great tonight. You can go, you've been here since 7."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

He nods. "Yep, see you tomorrow at 10." He replies while cashing out the register and quickly stuffing the cash in a lockbox. "Have a good night ladies."

"I need to grab my stuff Brit." I tell her while walking from behind the bar.

"You look hot in that outfit." She smirks. "Great choice."

I walk up to her and hug her tightly. "Thank you for picking it out." I lean up and kiss her quickly before I grab her hand and lead her to the back so I can grab my stuff. I grab all the cash out of my apron and stuff it in my purse and grab my jacket. "Ready to go?" I ask her. She nods and smiles. "You coming to my place right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan." She replies.

"Do you need to stop at your place? Lords Tubs need to be fed or anything?" I ask her while driving home.

"Yeah I packed a bag. I'll just be a second." She says softly while leaning her head on the window. I glance over at her and see her close her eyes. I turn the music down low since I see her falling asleep.

We pull up to her apartment building 20 minutes later. "Brit, baby where are your keys? I'll run in and grab your bag for you."

"Inmypurse." She mumbles out.

I smile and reach in her purse and grab her keys. I hop out and quickly go up to her apartment and see her bag sitting on the couch. I pick it up and start to leave when I notice Lords Tubs bowl looks kind of low. I set the bag down and add some fresh food, empty his litter box, and give him some cold water. He stares at me from his perch in the windowsill. I walk over and rub his back slowly. "I promise to take good care of her." I whisper to him before picking up the bag and leaving the apartment.

When I get back to the car I see she is still peacefully sleep so I drive the block down to my apartment building and park in my space in the underground lot. "Brit, we are at my place." I say softly while rubbing her arm.

She stirs and slowly opens her eyes and instantly smiles. "Come on so you can get in the bed." I say with a smile before grabbing her bag for her and jumping out of the car. I run to the other side and other her door for her.

We walk hand in hand up to my apartment and I lead her straight to the bedroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower Brit, I feel kind of gross from working in the bar all night."

"Ok." She says sleepily while changing into an oversized t-shirt and quickly laying in bed.

I take a quick shower, because I'm exhausted myself. I toss on a tank top and a pair of little shorts and climb in bed cuddling close to Brittany. She wakes up slightly and wraps her arm around me pulling me close. "Night Brit." I say as I kiss her good night and fall asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**10:30am**

I wake up when I feel Brittany get out of bed and pad to the bathroom. I glance at the clock and groan. "Shit!" I say quickly while reaching for my phone to text Quinn that I'm running late.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks as she comes out of the bathroom and gets back in bed snuggling close and kissing me on the neck while rubbing my side soothingly.

I turn in her arms and kiss her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She whispers back with a smile.

"I overslept." I tell her while turning back around to text Quinn. "Quinn is probably on her way here now."

**TO Q: Sorry I overslept. I'm running late. :(**

"Oh yeah, you have brunch with her right?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, you can hang out here I shouldn't be too long." I tell her. "Want me to bring you something back?" I ask her as my phone goes off with a text message.

"You don't mind me being here when you aren't?" She asks.

I shake my head. "Not at all." I grab my phone and see a message from Quinn.

**FROM Q: Can we reschedule? We went to a penthouse party after we left the bar and Sam is beyond hungover. Sorry.**

I sigh out in relief because God knows I didn't want to get out bed, mainly because I was still tired and also because I wanted to have a lazy day with Brit before I worked tonight.

**TO Q: No problem, let's do lunch this week. What day works for you?"**

**FROM Q: Tuesday?**

**TO Q: Works perfect, I'll call you later**

I put my phone down and turn back over and kiss Brittany on the forehead. "Quinn cancelled so it's just you and me today." I get butterflies when I see her face curl into a smile. She opens her eyes and I see them twinkling.

She kisses me softly and slowly deepens the kiss; she then cups my face and strokes my cheek with her thumb. "Puis-je vous prendre pour un brunch pour compenser l'annulation de notre date de mercredi?"

As usual when Brittany speaks French to me arousal shoots through my body. "Ummm, yes to whatever you said." I laugh out.

"What if I just asked you to jump off a cliff?" Brittany teased while running her fingers through my hair.

I laugh. "Well you made it sound so damn sexy that I would probably still say yes."

Brittany smiled and kissed me softly again. "I asked if I can take you to brunch to make up for canceling our date on Wednesday?"

"I thought you wanted to just relax today?" I ask her.

"We can relax after we are full of waffles and bacon." She says.

"Yes, I would love to go to brunch with you." I tell her. "You want to go now?"

She nods. "Yeah, I know the perfect place." She then jumps up.

An hour later we are dressed and head downstairs to my car. I toss her the keys. "You can drive." I know for a fact I'm in deep with Brittany, I don't let anyone drive my car. I barely let Quinn sit in the drivers seat. I have a grey Camaro, that's completely loaded, it's my baby, but here I am trusting Brittany with my car without even knowing her driving skills.

She comes to the passenger side and opens the door for me to get in, before she heads to the drivers side. She first goes to a gas station and fills up the tank.

"You didn't have to do that Brit." I tell her when she gets back in.

"As many rides as you've given me, it's a fair trade off." She says with a smile.

"I don't mind giving you rides." I tell her.

"Hmmmmm." She licks her lips. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind for a later date." She winks while leaning over and kissing me. "Ready for the best and most entertaining brunch you've ever had in your life?"

After I can focus and get the beautiful image of me riding Brittany out of my head I nod. "Can't wait."

After a probably a 45 minute drive, that I'm sure I fell asleep during, we reach a small diner called _Lick_. Brittany jumps out and opens the door for me. She grabs my hand and leads me to the diner.

I walk in and instantly fall in love with the place. It looks like someone's kitchen at home. It's cozy and just feels like you're in your grandmother's house. We are seated in a booth off to the side. The waitress comes over and greets Brittany with a hug.

"Brittany I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaims. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around." Brittany says with a big smile. "This is my very special friend Santana Lopez. Santana this is Candace."

I extend my hand but she pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "So good to meet you."

I smile warmly. "Like wise."

"So do you want the house special Brit?" Candace asks.

Brittany quickly nods. "Yep, bring me the A option and bring San the B option." She then looks over at me. "Do you mind sharing?"

"Not at all." I tell her.

"Cool, and ummmm 2 salted caramel hot chocolates." Brittany adds.

"Great, coming right up Brit." Candace says with a smile before scribbling everything down and walking away.

"What did you order?" I ask her.

"It's a surprise." She says happily. "But you will love it."

"So I'm your special friend?" I tease.

"You forgot the _very_ part." Brittany says with a wink.

Brittany calling me her very special friend made my heart skip a beat, ok it made my heart skip a few beats. I want to reply to her but I'm kind of speechless when suddenly the lights go out and spotlight shines through the diner and lands right on our table.

**Table 15, you know what to do! **An announcer says over the loud speaker.

"What's going on?" I ask Brittany quickly.

"We have to perform a skit, and if we get a standing ovation from the other guests we get the meal free." She says happily while jumping up.

"W-what?" I stutter out.

Brittany looks under the table and pulls out a white envelope she then sits back down and hands it to me. "Open it, we have to do whatever is on the card."

I slowly accept the envelope and open it, my eyes instantly widen. "Brit…."

She quickly grabs the card and falls over laughing. "Come on Sanny! Let's do it."

**Table 15 do you accept the challenge?**

Brittany jumps up quickly. "We accept!"

I must be crazy in love or just plain crazy to do this right now, but for some reason I jump up and nod. "Yes we accept!" I repeat. Brittany smiles brightly and picks me up spinning me around.

"This is going to be so fun!" She shrieks.

* * *

**I wonder what crazy skit they have to do for the free meal? Lol**


	9. Dreams

**As always thanks for the awesome reviews on the last chapter.**

* * *

Brittany and I ended up having to do some weird mime skit that was beyond fun. Never in a million years would I have ever thought that I would stand up in the middle of a restaurant and make a complete fool of myself. Ok, so I've stood up and cursed out and threatened waiters and restaurant managers before but this was different. Only Brittany would get me to do something like this. The whole time we were performing I would steal glances at her and smiled whenever we locked eyes. We broke character a few times from laughing and we ended the performance with a kiss, which wasnt planned, but just felt right. Of course got a standing ovation, so our meal was free, which is probably a good thing because Brittany ordered enough food for like 10 people, her reasoning for that was she wanted me to taste all the deliciousness that _Lick_ had to offer, and yes it sounded beyond sexual and intriguing when she said it.

"Thanks for brunch Brit." I glance over and tell her as we drive back to the city, yes I let Brittany drive my car again.

"Did you like it?" She asked with a huge grin.

"I really did, the food was amazing." I respond while yawning. "So amazing it has me sleepy."

"Yeah _Lick_ has that affect on people." Brittany laughs. "You have now officially been licked." She added while winking at me.

I can't help but laugh. "I've been licked huh?" That statement has so many meanings.

She laughs and nods. "Yep."

"So did you want to do anything today?" I ask her while curling up in my passenger seat to face her and resting my head on the headrest.

She shook her head. "You look tired still and you have to have to work super late tonight, we can just relax and watch TV. Do you work tomorrow?"

"Nope, I don't think I'll be working on Sundays, just Friday and Saturday for now." I tell her while yawning again. Seriously the food was so amazing and filling that all I want to do right now is curls in a ball and go to sleep, oh and cuddle with Brittany of course.

"Well, we can plan something for tomorrow. Do you want to see a movie or maybe go to a play?" Brittany asked.

I would love to go to a play but tickets are expensive. Maybe if I make a shitload in tips tonight, I can afford both my ticket and Brittany's and treat her. Naw, I can't do that I need to pay some bills next week. Maybe I can suggest something super cheap so I can pay for both of us.

"You're over thinking something right now." Brittany sys while tapping my thigh to get my attention. "Tomorrow is my treat, no matter what we do."

"Today was your treat." I tell her. "I can't let you pay again."

Brittany smiled. "I didn't pay today, we got our meal for free, remember?"

I laugh. "I will never forget this morning."

"Seriously San, I will treat tomorrow. Whatever you want to do, just name it, the cost isn't an issue." Brittany says with a smile.

"Well, I've always wanted to take one of those cooking classes at the public market." I say with a shrug.

"Really?" Brittany asked while easing back on the freeway. "Sounds fun, like what do you do there exactly?""

"They teach you how to make a dish out of random ingredients." I tell her excitedly.

"Well, tomorrow we are taking a cooking class, although I don't think you need one." Brittany replies. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"Really? Thanks Brit." I tell while trying to contain my excitement. "I promise it will be fun."

"I always have fun with you." She says while glancing at me and winking.

* * *

We first stop at her apartment so she can check on Lord Tubs and play with him for a bit. She took him out for a walk; I decided to stay back, because that's still weird to me. I was lying on her couch watching TV when I drifted off to sleep. She has the softest, most comfortable leather couch in the world. She packed up some clothes I'm assuming and woke me up so we could head back to my apartment.

Once inside I instantly change into a pair of shorts and a sweatshirt to get comfy, Brittany follows suit and we settle on the couch. I notice it's almost 5pm at this point, I swear time flies when I'm with Brit. I cuddle close to her laying my head on her shoulder and wrapping my arm around her waist.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" I ask her.

"Well first I'm going to stop at _Molasses_ and grab a drink from this gorgeous bartender I heard works there and then probably just come home and watch some TV." She replies.

"You talking the subway or a cab?" I ask while lifting my head to look at her.

She nods. "Well yeah, it's how I get around. I don't have a car."

"You don't have to take a cab just to come see me at work Brit." I tell her while shaking my head.

"I'm used to taking the train and cab Santana, it's ok." She says with a shrug.

"Why don't you just use my car, that is if you don't mind just dropping me off." I tell suggest. "Tonight is Sam's poker night, so I'm sure Quinn will be at the bar. I'll have her give me a ride home."

"What if she gets drunk?" Brittany asks.

"I won't let her, and if she does, then I'll drive her car." I tell her. "I don't plan on drinking tonight."

"You sure?" Brittany asks while looking deep into my eyes.

I lean forward and kiss her softly. "I'm positive. I'll feel better if I know you're safe."

"I took the subway last night San." Brittany reminds me with a small smile.

"I know, but I don't want my girlfriend on the subway if she doesn't have to be, and it's supposed to storm tonight. I would just feel better if you drove." I tell her while lying back on her shoulder. "So you are using my car tonight."

"W-what d-d-did you say?" Brittany stuttered out quickly.

"It's supposed to storm, well according to the weather app on my phone." I say while reaching for my phone off my coffee table.

Brittany grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No before that, you called me your girlfriend." She whispered with a small smile.

My eyes widen and I probably look like a deer in highlights. Oh shit! Did I? "Oh, um, I didn't, I-I, I'm sorry." I stutter out while feeling my body heat up from embarrassment.

Brittany grabs my hands. "Are you ok? You look like you are about to throw up." She asks as she rubs her thumbs over the back of my hands. "I've been calling you my girlfriend to Lord Tubbington and in my head as well, so it's ok."

I let out the breath I've been holding in as Brittany places her index finger under my chin and lifts my head so I'm looking in to her eyes. "So we are girlfriends?" Brittany asks quietly.

I feel my face break into a huge smile. "If, t-that's ok with you." I whisper out.

"More than ok Sanny." Brittany replies while pulling me into a kiss. I cup her cheeks and deepen the kiss, feeling the fireworks that always explode inside of me when our tongue crash..

"Good." I say with a smile before hugging her tightly. I kiss her one last time and cuddle into her side again.

She kisses me softly on the forehead. "What do you want to watch?" She asks while picking up the remote.

"Doesn't matter." I tell her while leaning further into the embrace and trying to stifle back a yawn.

She turns to a movie and stands ups. "I'm going to grab some water, are you thirsty?"

I shake my head no. "Thanks though."

She comes back and sits on the chaise part of my sectional couch so she can stretch out. She grabs a blanket and covers her legs up then smiles at me and pats her lap. I return the smile and crawl over to lay my head on her and sigh in contentment when she begins to stroke my hair slowly.

"You should try to take a nap before work." She tells me.

"I know, I don't want to be rude and go to sleep while you are here." I tell her while turning on my back to look up at her.

She smiles and leans down pecking me on the lips. "Go to sleep babe." She replies while grabbing another blanket from the side of the couch on the floor and tossing it over me. I turn to lay on stomach while resting my arms on Brits thighs and laying my head down on them. Brittany rubs my back while we watch the movie before I eventually fall asleep.

I wake up from my phone ringing and slowly open my eyes to attempt to lean forward to grab it from when the table when I can't move. I turn my head and notice Brittany is now lying behind me fast asleep as well, with her arm around my waist. I love how tightly she holds me when we are sleep, it's like she doesn't want me to leave her. I rub her arm soothingly to get her to loosen her grip, when she did; I reached forward and grabbed my phone. Once I grabbed it I instantly cuddled back into her embrace and answered.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey San, are you sleep? Sorry to wake you up_

**_It's fine, what's up Puck?_**

_I need you to come in a little early tonight, Mark called in_

**_I look over at the clock and see it's 6:45pm. Sure, what time?_**

_As soon as you can_

**_Ok, let me get up and get dressed and I'll be on my way_**

_Cool, thanks_

**_No problem_**

I end the call and toss the phone on the floor as I cuddle back close to Brittany. I can hear the rain coming down hard against the window and all I want to do is lay here and sleep with Brit, my girlfriend. That sounds so awesome in my head, I seriously can't wait to introduce her to people as that now. She feels me turn back in her arms and she hugs me as she exhales softly. I nestle my face in her neck and pull the blanket back over us while closing my eyes.

I can't help but think back to our conversation, I can't believe I called Brittany my girlfriend, I mean we just started dating like last week. Not really, we've been hanging out for a few weeks, but we made it official last week. The term girlfriend is so exclusive though, but I don't mind; there isn't anyone else in this world I would rather be cuddled with right now. I look at Brittany as she sleeps, and my chest swells in pride. She's my girlfriend….wow. She's gorgeous, caring, super smart, well cultured, and just amazing overall.

I looked up the definition of love the other day because I wanted to try to make sense of the feelings I have. According to Google, which is basically my life line, love is an intense feeling of deep affection. I definitely have that for Brittany. I've had an intense feeling for her since the day I met her in the park. It was something about her that pulled me to her, I can't even begin to explain it, but I'm glad it happened. I then decided to look up the definition of affection; Google defined that as a gentle feeling of fondness or liking.

I definitely have a strong sense of liking for Brittany. I think I really am in love for first time ever in my life. Holy shit! When I blurted it out to Quinn last week I kind of chalked it up to me being sentimental that Brittany took care of me when I got drunk, but after hanging out with her all week, laying in bed with her talking at night, cooking for her, watching movies, and just being around her I know that I love her, even if I'm not ready to tell her.

I open my eyes and lean my head back and just stare at Brittany for a few minutes. The scariest part of this situation isn't me admitting I'm in love, which I can definitely admit that I am now, it's wondering whether or not Brittany feels the same. I mean yes she got excited about us becoming official and said she tells Lord Tubs Im her girlfriend anyways, but what if she doesn't feel as strongly about me like I do her? I get so lost in my thoughts and nervousness that I don't even notice Brittany staring back at me.

"You're shaking." She says while pulling me closer to her and rubbing my back. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's just a little cold in here." What was I supposed to do? Tell her I love her and then have her shoot me down. Yeah, I'm not putting myself through that.

"Yeah I guess it is." She replies with a shrug. "Cuddle closer." She says with a smile as she pulls me impossibly closer. I lean forward and kiss her softly. She deepens the kiss and slips her hand under my sweatshirt and rubs my side. I moan and roll on top of her before breaking the kiss and resting my head on her shoulder. She slowly runs her hands up and down my back. "Warming up?" She asks with a small smile.

I nod and kiss her on the cheek. "Yeah, thank you." I reply while hugging her back. "I wish we could just lay like this all night."

"I wish we could too." She replies while turning her head to kiss me on the forehead.

"Puck called, he needs me to come in early." I tell her as I sit up. "I should start getting ready. I'm going to hop in the shower."

Brittany smiles at me. "Ok." She sits up and pulls her phone out and sends someone a text or an email.

I go to the bathroom and take a shower, the whole time with Brittany on my mind. When I get out I grab my phone and quickly text Quinn. I need some best friend advice right now.

**TO Q: Is Sam having his poker night?**

Quinn responds back right away.

**FROM Q: Yeah he is, why?**

**TO Q: I really need to talk to you, can you come to the bar tonight?**

**FROM Q: Sure, I can stop by a little bit. What time are you working?**

**TO Q: I will be there in an hour.**

**FROM Q: Ok, see you then**

After I get dressed, in yes one of the outfits that Brittany put together last night, I quickly do my hair and makeup, settling for a simply high ponytail and minimal makeup. I've always felt it was a waste of time to put on a lot of makeup when It was raining. I put on a pair of boots and head out to the living room.

Brittany is walking out of the kitchen with what looks and smells like dinner. "You need to eat something before you go to work for that long." She says softly while setting down a plate on my coffee table.

"You didn't have to cook for me Brit." I tell her with a smile. "This looks amazing." I tell her while looking at the plate.

"It's just grilled cheese and tomato soup." She says shyly.

"I'm sure it will be the best grilled cheese I've ever had." I tell her before walking over to her and hugging tightly. I then kiss her softly. "Thanks baby." I say with a smile.

"No problem." She replies shyly before biting her bottom lip in that adorable way that drives me crazy. "You look beautiful." She says before the hug breaks.

"Thank you." I tell her. "My girlfriend put this together for me." I reply with a smirk and wink.

"She sounds awesome." Brittany teases while grabbing my hand and leading me over to the couch.

"Oh she is, I'm super lucky." I tell her as I sit down.

Brittany kisses me on the forehead. "I'm going to put some warmer clothes on so I can take you to work."

* * *

We pull up to the bar and I lean over to kiss Brittany. "Thanks for the ride Brit." I tell her with a smile.

"I'm going to get changed and be back in an hour or so." Brittany tells me just as I open the passenger door.

The rain is really starting to come down now so I open my umbrella and hop out quickly closing the door. I then turn around and knock on the window. Brittany rolls it down.

"Did you forget something?" Brittany asked while checking the seat.

"Drive carefully Brit, if it's storming or raining too hard just stay home or stay at my apartment." I tell her. I teach in my purse and hand her the keys to my apartment. "Here's my key if you want to go back to my place."

Brittany took the key. "Have fun!" She says with a smile.

* * *

**11pm**

It's 11pm and the bar is basically dead from the storm. Quinn texted me and told me she couldn't make it tonight, which is fine since we were meeting for lunch on Tuesday anyways, and I didn't want her to get out in the storm anyways. Quinn is a nervous wreck driving in rain and snow so I wasn't surprised she cancelled.. I leaned on the bar and thought about Brittany. Oh shit Brittany! I didn't want her to drive her in this storm just to get a drink. I pulled out my phone and called her but she didn't answer so I settled for a voicemail.

_Hey Brit, I hope you hear this message before you leave out. The weather is really bad out, so just stay home, if you're at your place I'll see you tomorrow, I'll come by early, if you're at my place. I'll see you when I get home when I get off. Bye_

I slipped my phone back in my apron pocket just as thunder echoed through the sky again. There were like 10 people in the bar including the 3 bartenders and Puck. The lights began to flicker and they shut off for a few minutes before flickering back on slowly. I leaned back on the bar and put my head in hands. I'm so ready to go home.

"Hey San, I'm going to close up the bar, the weather is getting pretty bad." Puck said while walking over towards me. "I saw you get dropped off earlier, do you need a ride home?"

I stand up straight. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"I can take her home." Brittany says while walking in the bar in that same adorable raincoat and rain boot combo she had on a few weeks ago.

"Brit, I told you to stay home baby." I tell her while walking from behind the bar and hugging her tightly, not caring that she is getting my clothes wet. "Are you okay?"

"I know, but I figured you would need a ride." Brittany said with a smile.

"Go on home San, I will have the other bartenders help me lock up and stuff." Puck said while hugging Brittany. "Drive safely ladies."

I grab Brittany's hand and lead her to the back. She closes the door to the small office my coat is in and hugs me tightly. "The power is out at your place from the storm." She tells me in a shaky voice while handing me a pair of rain boots out of the duffel bag on her arm. "I brought your rain boots out of the closet."

"Thanks, and damn that sucks." I reply while changing my shoes. "Is it out at your place too?"

She nods. "Yeah I drove by and the power is out there too, so I grabbed Lord Tubbington so he wouldn't be alone. He's out in the car."

Normally, I would have lost it for someone putting a damn animal in my car, but I want Lord Tubs safe as well, so I guess wherever we go, he has to go to. "Is he ok?" I ask her, I can tell she is a little shook up.

She nods. "Yeah, I have his raincoat on so he stays dry." She then hands me a sweatshirt to put on over my top, luckily I opted for tight jeans, and a simple black top for work today. She then finally hands me an umbrella. "I'm double parked outside, so we should go."

"Ok, ready?" I ask her while standing up.

"Can you d-drive?" She asks softly while handing me my car keys.

"Sure, are you okay Brit?" I ask her while quickly looking her over and grabbing her hands.

"Storms freak me out a little." She says sheepishly.

I give her a small smile. "Well, I'm with you now." I unzip her coat and wrap my arms around her waist to pull her in a hug. I feel her hug me tightly and exhale slowly. "Is that why you came to my place that one night during the rain?"

She holds me tighter and nods. "Come on let's go Brit." I whisper to her and grab her hand. We run out to the car and I hop in the driver's seat. I look in the back and Lord Tubbington is sure enough wearing a yellow raincoat and matching hat and he looks completely disturbed by it. I can't help but laugh because he looks cute though.

"Do you want to go your place or mine?" I ask her before starting the car. "I have a lot of candles, we can use for some light."

"That works." She says shakily.

Before pulling off I reach over and rub her thigh softly. "We can cuddle and talk until the storm passes to take your mind off it." I tell her.

"Really?" She asks while glancing up at me.

"Absolutely!" I reply as I lift her hand and kiss it softly. "I'll keep ya safe." I wink at her. "You too Lord Tubs." I call over my shoulder.

"Did you hear that Lord Tubbington?" Brittany says while reaching behind and grabbing the cat, who I swear groaned and rolled his eyes. She sat cuddled with the cat in the front seat as I slowly drove home; the streets were starting to flood and it was pitch black out since most of the power was out. My biggest fear was driving over a live wire and shocking us to death.

We make it back to my apartment and I park on the street, against my best wishes, I pay for a covered parking spot for a reason. "Brit, I'll grab your bag so you can carry Lord Tubs ok?" I tell her while reaching over and picking up the duffel bag. I turn on the flashlight app on my phone and navigate through the dark building up to my apartment. Once we get inside I start lighting candles all over, which gives my place a nice soft glow.

"Why don't we change out of our wet clothes and get comfy?" I suggest to her. She places Lord Tubs down and accepts my extended hand to lead her back to the bedroom under the direction of my flashlight I kept in the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking me up Brit." I tell her with a smile.

"You're welcome." She replies with a shrug. "Not a big deal."

A loud thunderclap echoes through the sky and I notice Brittany flinch a little. I think she is scared of storms, like really scared of storms, which is beyond adorable to me for some reason. I walk over to her and hug her slowly running my hands up and down her bare back to try to calm her down; she was in the middle of changing when I hugged her, so she was standing in just her bra and some sweatpants.

"Do you want to hang out back here or in the living room?" I ask her softly when the hug breaks.

"We can hang out in the living room, that's fine." She replies while pulling a sweatshirt over her head.

* * *

Once we are set up in the living room, I made a pallet on the floor out of blankets and the cushions from the couch, I even folded up a blanket for Lord Tubbington and set it off to the side for him, yes I'm in love, I must be if I'm catering to a damn cat. I head to the kitchen and make us some snacks. I pull out some crackers and spread some Nutella on there and top it off with a slice of banana, and I quickly open the fridge and pull out of carton of ice cream and grab two spoons.

I came back to the living room and set down the plate of crackers and the carton of ice cream. "Treats!" I tell her with a big smile.

"Sorry I've been freakin out about the weather." She replies with what I think is a hint of embarrassment. I crawl over and snuggle close to her.

"Don't be, everyone is scared of something." I tell her while rubbing her arm.

"Yeah I know." She replies.

I open the ice cream taking a big spoonful and holding it to her mouth. She eats half the spoonful and I eat the rest.

"This ice cream is good." She picked up her spoon and scooped out a big spoonful of ice cream, first giving me some then finishing off the spoonful herself. "What flavor is this?"

"It's a mixture I made myself." I tell her. "I buy caramel, chocolate, and coffee ice-cream, I let them melt down a little, and then I combine them with marshmallow fluff, a few other ingredients and refreeze it."

Brittany's eye widened. "Are you serious?"

I shrug. "Yeah, I usually make my own flavors." I tell her.

"Whoa…" Brittany breathed out while eating another spoonful.

After we eat half the carton and finish off the crackers Brittany cleans up after our snack and comes back with 2 bottles of water. I lay down on our pallet and pat the space in front of me for Brittany to lay with me.

She rests her hand on my side and slowly rubs it before leaning forward and kissing me. I move closer and deepen the kiss for a few moments. "What was that for?" I ask her.

"I didn't know I needed a reason for kissing my girlfriend." Brittany teased before doing that adorable pout that melts my heart.

I kiss her bottom lip that's slightly poking out. "You don't." I tell her before capturing her lips again while I run my fingers through her hair.

After our pretty intense make out session, Brittany leans back and stares into my eyes. "What made you move to New York?" She asks.

I open my moth to speak to nothing came out. I didn't expect that question to be honest. "Umm, the same reason everyone moves to New York, to follow their dreams." I tell her while playing with her fingers.

"What's your dream?" Brittany asked me.

"Ive always wanted to be famous singer." I tell her with a smile.

Brittany shook her head. "That's not your dream." She replied. "What's your dream San?"

"How do you know that's not my dream?" I ask her defensively while sitting up.

"Because I've known you for almost a month, we're together all the time, and this is the first time you've ever mentioned singing. I've never even heard you sing in the shower." Brittany replies while sitting up and facing me.

"Just because someone doesn't talk about something doesn't make it a dream." I tell her.

"Sing something." Brittany says with a smile.

"What?"

"Sing something." Brittany repeated.

Great, I hate being put on the spot to sing, it's like torture almost. I definitely don't mind singing on front of me, but this feels weird right now. I clear my throat and start singing.

_Time don't stop and wait for pain_

_Pain does fade away in time_

_Guess it all was just a game_

_When you gave your heart and I gave mine_

_I'm okay _

_I'm just fine_

_We fade away, hardly crossed my mind_

_I'm okay (I'm okay)_

_My memories, they comfort me_

_Thoughts of what we used to be_

_Must admit you had me fooled_

_The love felt real, I can't deny_

_I really wish I did not know the truth_

_So I could go back to that lovely lie_

"You have a beautiful voice." Brittany says with a smile.

"Thank you." I reply.

"But I can tell that's not your true passion or dream." Brittany said while grabbing my hands. "What's your real dream Sanny?"

I sigh, how the hell does Brittany have me so figured out already? "What do you think my dream is?" I ask her.

"I think you love to cook, and secretly your dream is to be a chef." Brittany says softly.

"W-what makes you say that?" I ask her as she crawls over and sits behind me pulling me to lean back on her. I instantly relax into her embrace and walk my fingers up and down her thighs slowly.

She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me. "The day I met you, you bought cook books, the next time we hung out we made breakfast, the next time we made our bruffins. Your TV is always set on the cooking channel." Brittany laughed and kissed me on the neck softly. "If I fall asleep before you and we are watching something else, I feel you move to grab the remote to turn back to the cooking channel. Actually, every time we hang out you are cook baby." Brittany added. "Earlier, I told you pick something for us to do tomorrow, anything at all you wanted, what did you pick?"

I sigh and place my hands on hers so she can hold me tighter. "I picked the cooking classes at the Public Market."

"Exactly, your eyes lit up Sanny, whenever you talk about cooking or anything involving cooking, there is a twinkle in your eye. I didn't see that twinkle just now when you talked about singing."

"How do you have me so figured out?" I ask her while turning my head to look up at her.

"Maybe we are soulmates." She said with a shrug. I kiss her on the cheek and turn back around as she rests her chin on my shoulder. "What is your dream Santana?"

I exhale slowly. "When I was little I would play restaurant with my Easy Bake Oven, I've always thought it would be cool to own a restaurant and be a chef. As I got older and learned how to cook more stuff the feeling intensified. I would love to be a chef Brit."

"Then become a chef." Brittany replied. She said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Owning a restaurant take money Brit, I would have to go to culinary school, buy a restaurant, hire staff, hire.." I start to list off when Brittany turned my head and kissed me to shut me up.

"Don't worry about the money aspect of it baby." Brittany says while looking into my eyes.

"I barely have a dollar to my name right now." I tell her while shaking my head. "My dreams are on hold until I can find stable work to support myself financially."

"All you need is a dollar and a dream to make it in New York." Brittany replied with a smile. "As long as I'm around, you'll always have a dollar for your dream." She added.

"Do you mean that Brit?" I ask her.

She nods. "I'm going to help you reach your dreams."

Wow, no one has ever said that me. I don't know what else to say or do so I turn my head and kiss her, the kiss quickly escalated into one full of passion and desire. The next thing I know I'm turning my body around and straddling Brittany kissing her hungrily as she starts taking my shirt off. I feel her hands roaming over my body and I only stop kissing her long enough to catch my breath. I pull Brittany's sweatshirt over her head and toss it behind us, before attacking her lips again while cupping her breasts.

"Lay down baby." I rasp out while moving off of her momentarily so she can lay down.

Once she is laying down I lay flush on her and kiss down her neck, I then trail kisses down the valley between her breasts and back up to her lips, just as a thunderclap rocked the building causing Brittany to jump slightly and our heads to collide. "S-sorry." She says quickly.

"Don't worry about it." I tell her while laughing. I then kiss the spot on her head when we collided and lay my head on her chest. I feel her hug me tightly before tossing a blanket over us.

"Thank you Brit." I finally say after laying on her and allowing her to hold me for a while.

"For what?" She asks as I lift my head and look at her.

I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and smile. "Just for being you." I reply before leaning down and kissing her softly one last time. I rest my head on her shoulder and sigh at contentment. I can't believe I'm laying on the floor, in a blackout, with my new girlfriend, who is holding me tightly like it's the end of the world, the old me would have left the random girl I was dating out here and went to sleep in my bed. If this is what love is, then I'm going to love being in love...especially with Brittany.

"Hey Brit." I squeak out.

"Yea baby?" She asks while lightly scratching my back with her nails.

"I think I..."

* * *

**Thoughts...**


	10. Cookie Monster

**Thanks for all the reviews, and welcome to the new followers. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday November 26 7pm**

My first weekend off since I started bartending at _Molasses_ and Brittany had to work, which sucks, but she gets off kind of early tonight, so it's not too bad I guess. I decided to bake some cookies to pass the time; Brit has a huge sweet tooth so I know she will love them. She's been gone for the past two days visiting family in Philadelphia for Thanksgiving, while I spent the holiday with Quinn and Sam. Since being in New York, Quinn and I have always had Thanksgiving dinner together with a group of friends. I cooked dinner, naturally; and while it was a great day, I wished Brit were around to share it with me.

She got back in town early this afternoon but had to go to work right away at the diner. I've missed her like crazy! We texted and talked the entire time, but it just wasn't the same. I'm so used to seeing her everyday that not seeing her left me with a kind of empty feeling almost. I couldn't wait until she got off of work, which was in another 2 hours, so I could hug her and kiss her and cuddle with her, yes I can confess I love cuddling, but only with Brit. I know I sound whipped considering she's only been gone for 2 days, but dropping her off at the train station was torture.

Sunday marks exactly one month since the blackout. Which means Brit and I have been an official couple for almost a month. Which also means it's been almost a month since I chickened out on telling Brittany I loved her. I don't know why but I just couldn't say it. I love everything about Brittany, I love the way she shares a pillow with me when she sleeps over, I love when we have dinner together on nights we are both off of work, I love cuddling with her on the couch and watching movies. I love how when she leaves in the early morning to head to the dance studio that she always makes me a cup of hot chocolate and a small breakfast; she'll then text me a picture of her smiling to wake me up and tell me to eat breakfast. I love how she makes me think about _everything_, she makes the simplest things seem complex and deep. I love when I come home from running errands and she's sitting on the couch waiting for me, even if she does sometimes have Lord Tubbington on the furniture, which I really don't like. I love when she comes over late after work and she slips in bed, she always kisses me softly on the neck before wrapping her arm around me and falling asleep. I love Brittany. I'm in love with Brittany. So why the hell can't I tell her?

I'm taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when I hear a knock at the door. I glance over at the time on the microwave, it's only 7 so I know it's not Brit, she's not off of work yet. I wipe my hands off and head to answer the door.

"Hey S, you busy?" Quinn asked with a smile.

I shake my head no. "Come on in." I tell her with a smile of my own.

"God it smells good in here." Quinn exclaims loudly. "You baking cookies?"

I laugh and head to back to the kitchen with Quinn close on my heels. "Yeah I am, sugar and my famous oatmeal raisin, and yes I made you and Sam cookies. Yours are in the tin over there." I tell her while pointing to a bright pink tin on the counter.

She quickly runs over to it and immediately pulls out a cookie and bites it. "Damn these are good."

I can't help but laugh. "So what brings you over?" I ask her while pulling out a letter B cookie cutter and beginning to carefully carve around the oatmeal raisin cookies.

"I've never understood why you use the cookie cutter after you bake the cookies." Quinn says while hopping on the counter next to me. "And I just wanted to come visit." She shrugs.

"I'm saving the pieces to make something else." I tell her. "And it's easier to cut out oatmeal raisin cookies this way."

She eats another cookie and nods. "What are you doing with the pieces?"

"Making Brit a special dessert with it on Sunday." I say casually.

"What's Sunday?" Quinn asks.

"Geez, what's with the third degree?" I laugh. "It's our one month anniversary, so I'm going to cook her a romantic dinner and give her a key to my apartment."

"Whoa!" Quinn breathed out. "That's major."

I shrug. "She's here all the time anyways. This way if she does decide to stay over and one of us is at work later, the other doesn't have to get out of bed to let them in."

"Why would you need her to let you in?" Quinn asks me with a frown.

"When I'm at work I let her use my key." I tell her while finishing carving out the small letter B's and brushing all the crumbs into a bowl; I then toss the cookie cutter in the sink.

"Have you told her you love yet?" Quinn asks me.

I quickly shake my head. "Not yet."

"Tell her San." She whispers before jumping off the counter and squeezing my shoulder. "Do you have any wine?"

"Yeah I do, you know where it's at." I tell her.

"You should sell Christmas cookies." Quinn says suddenly.

I reach for the bowl of homemade butter cream frosting so I can start decorating the 4 big letter B sugar cookies. "What?"

"Sell cookies for Christmas." She repeats. "You're a pro at it, they taste amazing, and it could be easy cash."

"Who would buy them?" I ask her.

"People at my job, people at Sam's job, maybe Puck will order some for the bar." Quinn shrugged. "We are having a dinner party next week; we can set some out and see if people would be interested in them."

I turn around and lean on the counter as Quinn pours me a glass of wine and hands it to me. "I _could_ use the extra money."

I ended up having to tell my parents I got fired when they called last week. My dad was having a shit fit because I wasn't replying to any of his emails, what the hell he wasn't emailing my personal account? I have no idea. After a long lecture and a few tears on both our ends, he said he would send me some money to help out with bills for a few months. He called my abuela and she paid my rent and my car payment for December and January, which was a godsend, and left me with some extra money, but I still needed and wanted more money. I wanted to be comfortable financially like I once was.

"Maybe Brittany can take some to her dance studio, oh shit you can sell them to the parents. I'm sure there are a few parents there that don't have time to bake cookies but need and want some for the holidays." Quinn states while taking a sip of her wine and nodding to herself.

I take a sip of my wine and close my eyes to think. It would be cool if I could sell cookies, I could charge a reasonable price for them and make a profit if I sell enough. "I don't know Q….If this works out, will you help me?" I ask her. "Like with prep and packaging, you know stuff like that?"

"Of course." Quinn nods. "I'm going to put some music on." She states while walking to the living room.

I start frosting the sugar cookies and topping them with all the junk food I know Brittany loves, so one cookie had M&Ms, one cookie had gummy bears, one had Twizzlers pieces that I cut up, and the final one had pieces of a Reese Cup.

Quinn comes back in as I am setting the cookies on a platter. "You're an awesome girlfriend." She beams. "I would love to come back in town to personalized cookies."

I laugh softly at her. "Sam does sweet things for you all the time dork."

"I know but having someone cook for you, I mean really cook for you all the time must be amazing." She states. "Speaking of which, what's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken sandwiches and homemade sweet potatoes fries." I tell her. "Something quick tonight, sine I cooked a damn Thanksgiving dinner by myself yesterday." I say while rolling my eys at her.

"I helped make the mashed potatoes." Quinn says defensively.

"I had to re-mash them Q, there were so many lumps it was crazy." I laugh at her.

"What time is Brittany coming over?" Quinn asks while looking at the time.

"She gets off at 9, and said she would had to stop at her apartment and pick up a few things before coming here for the weekend." I tell her. "So it's just been me and Lord Tubs."

"Gross her cat is here?" Quinn asks with a scowl.

"Of course, where else would he be?" I ask her as I begin to wash dishes so I can start dinner. "He's probably under the couch, that's where I usually find him if I'm looking for him."

"He could be at her place." Quinn replies.

"She's not going to leave her cat at home for 2 days by himself." I tell her. "That's bad animal parenting."

"Oh, so you like play with it and stuff?" Quinn asks slowly.

"It's a damn cat Q, not a tiger." I say while laughing. "But he's not really the type to play but I did sit on the floor with him earlier while I watched TV, so he felt like I was paying attention to him."

"You're whipped." Quinn laughed.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and try to glare at her but I can't help the smile that comes over my face. "I love her Q." I say softly.

"I know you do." Quinn replies. "If I wash dishes, do I get dinner?" She asks with a smile.

I quickly toss the towel at her. "Fair trade off to me." I pick up the tray of cookies and carry them to the coffee table and set them down.

"So tell me what happened that night with Brittany?" Quinn asked as I pulled the chicken cutlets out of the fridge and grabbed my grill skillet.

I sighed and began to season the chicken. "We were talking about dreams and stuff while lying on a little pallet I made on the floor. I was lying flush on Brittany, she was holding me tightly and I had my head on her shoulder. It just felt so right Q." I pause and look at her. "I've honestly never felt this in tune and in sync with someone."

Quinn smiles and dries her hands off; she picks up her glass and takes another sip before leaning back on the counter and crossing her arms. "So what happened next?"

"She told me she was going to help me reach my dream and a flash of heat through my body, like I started to tingle. It wasn't arousal or lust; it was like her love flowed through my body. I believed her. I knew she wasn't lying to me." I say with a smile remembering exactly how I felt at that moment."

_"Hey Brit." I squeak out._

_"Yeah baby?" She asks while lightly scratching my back with her nails._

_"I think I…" I somehow lost my voice, my mouth was moving but no sound came out._

_"Sanny…are you ok?" Brittany asks while slowly massaging my lower back._

_"Yeah. I am." I manage to whisper out._

_"You think you what?" She asks._

_Say it Santana, tell her you love her. Tell her you're in love with her. "I think…we should finish off the ice cream before it all melts."_

_"Great idea!" Brittany said happily while sitting up._

"Hmmmmm, do you think Brittany loves you back?" Quinn asks.

I nod quickly. "Without a doubt."

"So what's the problem S?" Quinn asks.

I just shrug.

* * *

**10pm**

Brittany texted me and told she was on her way, I offered to meet her halfway but she said a coworker was giving her a ride. I was sitting on the couch watching TV, almost falling asleep, when I finally heard a knock at the door. I jumped up quickly and tripped over a pillow that was on the floor as I ran to the door. I opened it and immediately pulled Brittany into a big hug right in the hallway.

"Hey Sanny!" She says happily.

"Hey baby!" I reply as she quickly pulls me into a kiss. "I missed you so much Brit." I tell her truthfully.

"I missed you too." She says softly before kissing me again.

"Come on in." I say with a big smile as I pick up her duffel bag and carry it in for her. "I'll put this in the bedroom." I call over my shoulder as she drops to the floor and instantly starts playing with Lord Tubs.

I place her bag on the bed and get a bright idea. I run over to my dresser and pull everything out of one of the drawers and dump it in a basket, it was just my large selection of leggings. I then go to my closet and pull some coats and sweaters out leaving a nice amount of space. I toss the clothes on the bed for the time being and quickly take them off of the hangers and put the hangers back in the closet. I carry my coats and sweaters to the guest bedroom and place them on the bed in there.

I then pull out a sheet of paper and write Brittany a quick note.

_Hey baby, I'm so glad you're back, I missed you more than you know. Since you are always here, which I love :), I thought it would be nice if you had a place to keep your clothes so you don't always have to pack a bag. I cleared out my top drawer, and made space for you in the closet. Hope it's enough room, if not just let me know._

_XOXO Sanny_

I fold the letter up and place it on "her" side of the bed before heading back out to the living room. I sit next to her on the floor and smile as she plays with Lord Tubs, who as usual is just staring at her, he does purr every so often, so I guess he likes it.

"Do you mind if I take a shower quick?" She asks with a smile.

"Go right ahead." I tell her while shaking my head. "I made dinner, I'll have it all set up when you come back."

"Thanks Sanny." She says happily before leaning over and kissing me. "I missed our cuddles." She whispers before jumping up and running to the bedroom.

30 minutes later she comes back with a pair of baggy sweats on and one of my old Cheerio t-shirts. I instantly smile because I love how she always wears my t-shirts and hoodies when we are lounging around the house. "Ready to eat?" I ask her with a smile.

She nods and skips over to me stopping in her tracks when she sees the plate of cookies. "Whoa…" She breathed out. "Are those for me?"

I nod and wink at her. "Yeah, it's a welcome home treat."

"You are like the best girlfriend ever Sanny." She says happily. She runs over to Lord Tubs and picks him to bring him over and show him. "Look Lord Tubbington!"

I smile at the interaction but hope he doesn't piss on the cookies or she doesn't drop him, or his hair doesn't fly off. I shudder at the thought slightly. She hugs him and puts him down.

I set our plates down on the coffee table, we've developed a habit of sitting on the floor while eating dinner, I don't know why but it seems more intimate than sitting at a table.

"I'm going to wash my hands." She states before going to the kitchen. She comes back a few minutes later and quickly sits on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer as I softly moan into the kiss.

"Thank you for the drawer and the closet space." She says with a big smile.

I blush. "Is it enough space?" I ask her while rubbing her back.

"It's perfect." She says before kissing me on the nose and sitting down next to me.

"How was your trip?" I ask her while taking a bite of my sandwich.

"It was pretty cool, nice to see some family." She replies. "How was yours?"

I shrug. "It was ok, hung out with Quinn and Sam, some other friends." I take another bite. "Would have been better with you." I wink at her causing her to blush.

She smiles and kisses me softly. "My trip would have been better with you too."

We finish dinner while talking about her cousins and all the stuff she somehow managed to squeeze in just the 2 days she was gone. I then tell her all about Thanksgiving at the Evans household.

We were now cuddled on the couch under a blanket, since New York went from having weather in the 60s last week to now it was barely 30 degrees with a chance of snow this weekend.

Brittany was sitting on the chaise part of the sectional, as usual, and I was snuggled close to her with my legs stretched out down the length of the couch. "So are those cookies for eating or just for show?" She asks.

I laugh and lean forward to grab the plate. "Definitely for eating."

She picks up the sugar cookie with the M&Ms on it and takes a bite. "Jesus this is good Sanny." She says loudly causing Lord Tubs to jump and walk away from the couch.

"You like it?" I ask her.

"This is like the best cookie I've ever had. Seriously." She said while taking another bite and holding it up to my mouth for me to take a bite as well.

I slowly chew the cookie and I must admit I've outdone myself this time. "They are pretty good huh?" I say while raising an eyebrow.

Brittany nods and takes another bite while wrapping her arm around me. "You are such an amazing cook Sanny."

"Quinn said I should sell Christmas cookies for extra money." I state while looking up at her. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea." Brittany replies.

"Really?" I ask her while sitting up so I can look at her.

She nods and reaches forward to pick up one of the oatmeal raisin cookies and takes a bite. "This is like the perfect cookie San." She says while chewing it. "It's soft, it's moist, it's perfectly baked, and you make letters out them." She laughs. "You can personalize them for people for the holidays, like if a family with the last name Hudson wanted cookies you could make theirs into letter H's."

"I'll help you if you really want to make this a reality." She states while handing me a cookie.

I take a bite and nod. "I think I do." I say as a big smile comes across my face. "I'm just nervous that no one will buy them, then there's the start up cost, I have to buy tins and containers to put them in, ummm make a flyer to like spread the word, God then I need supplies and ingredients."

Brittany laughs and stuffs the rest of the cookie in my mouth. "Overthinking." She states. "I'll help you with whatever start up cost there are."

I swallow the cookie and turn off the TV. "Are you rich?" I ask her. "I don't mean to like be all in your business, but money seems to be no object to you, and you have such nice things in your apartment."

She doesn't respond she instead reaches for more cookies. She then settles back on the couch and pulls me closer to her. She hands me a cookie and kisses the top of my head. "What movie do you want to watch?" She asks while turning on Netflix. "Or do you want to watch the cooking channel as usual?" She teases.

I wrap my arm around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder. "The cooking channel." I tell her.

Brittany turned to the cooking channel and Master Chef is on, one of my favorite shows, normally I would more than entertained but I can't focus now, why did she ignore the question, she never ignores anything I ask, if anything she's usually spitting out information I didn't even ask her for. If she was rich or not it definitely doesn't change my feelings for her, it doesn't enhance them either. I love Brittany because of what I've experienced with her so far. It would explain the nice stuff she has on just waitress wage though. Thinking about it is making my head hurt. I just want to lay here in her arms and relax, so I'm going to try to turn off my brain.

* * *

**3am**

"Sanny…" I hear Brittany whispering while stroking my hair. "Let's go to bed baby."

"Mkay." I rasp out while I sit up groggily and allow her to lead me back to the bedroom. Halfway there she suddenly picks me up bridal style and takes off running. "Oh My God!" I laugh out while holding her tightly around the neck. "Put me down Brit." I manage to get out while laughing.

She laughs and kisses me softly before placing me in the bed and pulling the covers over me, tucking me in. She then somersaults into the bed on her side. I laugh at her antics, this is why I love Brit too, she's so unpredictable.

"It's 3 in the morning Brit, how are you so hyper right now." I ask her as she slides under the covers and wiggles close to me.

"I'm not tired." She shrugs.

I close my eyes and rest my arm on her hip. "We were just asleep though." I tell her.

"You were sleep, I was awake." She giggles.

I open my eyes lazily. "Really? Sorry for falling asleep on you." I say softly.

She reaches out and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "It's ok, I like holding you when you're sleep. You look so innocent."

I laugh. "I'm always innocent."

"Not always." She teases. "You yelled at the parking checker last week when we left the movies."

"Brit, I put money in the meter, I shouldn't have gotten a ticket." I say defensively.

"I know you did." Brittany laughed. "But you can't ball the ticket up and throw it at the parking checker either."

"I know." I say sheepishly. "They tried to ruin our date."

"A lousy $15 dollar ticket could never ruin my time with you." Brittany said with a smile. "I paid the ticket this morning when I got back."

"You didn't have to do that Brit." I say quickly while sitting up. "I was going to fight the ticket."

Brittany gently pushed me back on the bed. "With the way you screamed at the parking checker, you wouldn't have won." She laughed. "You can pay me back in kisses."

I lean forward so I'm lying on Brittany's pillow and slowly press my lips against hers while cupping her face. Brittany moves closer and moans into the kiss while slipping her tongue in slowly and twirling it around mine.

"Have I paid my tab yet?" I tease when the kiss breaks.

She frowns. "That was about $12.37." She replies.

I frown and laugh. "Bullshit Brit….that was only $12 worth?"

She laughs and scoots back to her own pillow slowly. "Don't forget the 37 cents." She states.

I scoot forward slowly. "Can I pay the rest of my bill Ms. Pierce?" I ask sweetly.

Brittany closes her eyes. "I'm sleep." She whispers out.

I laugh and move closer to her. "You are not." I say while rolling on top of her and kissing her softly down her neck and back up the other side before finding her lips again and kissing her. "I missed you so much Brit." I say when I'm done. "I hate being away from you."

Brittany opens her eyes and I melt when they sparkle. "I hate being away from you too."

I sigh in contentment and roll back to the side of her and rest my head on her chest quickly wrapping my arm around her waist, slipping my hand under her shirt so I can feel her skin.

"I wrote another poem on the train ride back to New York." She says while rubbing my arm.

"Really?" I ask her. I love Brittany's poems, she recited so many of them to me already, and I've loved every single one. "Can you say it to me?"

I feel her nod. "I memorized it already." She giggles before clearing her throat.

_We, unaccustomed to courage_

_exiles from delight_

_live coiled in shells of loneliness_

_until love leaves its high holy temple_

_and comes into our sight_

_to liberate us into life._

_Love arrives_

_and in its train come ecstasies_

_old memories of pleasure_

_ancient histories of pain._

_Yet if we are bold,_

_love strikes away the chains of fear_

_from our souls._

_We are weaned from our timidity_

_In the flush of love's light_

_we dare be brave_

_And suddenly we see_

_that love costs all we are_

_and will ever be._

_Yet it is only love_

_which sets us free._

"It's called _Touched By An Angel._" She states when she's done. "You're the angel that touched me Sanny."

I lift my head and look up at her. "That's beautiful Brit." I tell her as I lock eyes with her. "You are so talented."

"I love you Santana, I think I've loved you since the first day I saw you in the park, the poem is about our love." Brittany says as I feel a tear stream down my face. I open my mouth to speak but dammit, nothing comes out. I want to tell her I love her back, I need to tell her but I can't speak right now.

"I know you love me Sanny, I can feel it, it's in your actions, your glances, your touches. You don't have to say it back baby because I already know." Brittany then whispered as she used the pad of her thumb to wipe my tears away.

"I want to say it Brit, I swear to God I do, but…." I mumble out as more tears fall.

"Say it when you're ready." Brittany says softly. "Just know that when you _are_ ready to say it, I will say it back it to you over and over." She smiles.

I lean forward and pull her into the most passionate kiss we've ever had, trying to say with my lips what my damn voice won't say. When the kiss breaks I ghost my fingers over her face slowly. "I do Brit, I really do."

"I love you too Sanny." She replies before pecking me one last time. "Let's get some sleep baby."

I nod and cuddle close to her nestling my face in my neck. I feel her hold me tightly. "Night Sanny." She says before kissing the top of my head.

"Night Brit." I say quickly. I love you…I whisper in my head.

* * *

**9am**

I'm in a peaceful and blissful sleep; happy to have Brittany's arms around me again when I feel my phone vibrate. I uncurl myself from Brittany and pick it up to see a text from Quinn.

**FROM Q: Morning sunshine :)**

I roll my eyes and quickly type back.

**TO Q: What do you want Fabray? I'm cuddling and sleepy**

**FROM Q: Glad to hear Brit made it back safely; I have 2 tickets to a poetry event, it comes with drink tickets. Want to take Brit?**

I glance behind me at Brittany and instantly smile.

**FROM Q: That would be awesome, how much do I owe you for the tickets?**

**TO Q: Next time you make cookies, make white chocolate and cranberry and I'll call it even. Lol**

**FROM Q: Deal! Thanks Q**

**TO Q: Im headed to breakfast so come open your door so I can hand them to you.**

I groan and carefully slide out of bed. I walk slowly to the door and fling it open finding a smiling Quinn.

"Why are you here?" I ask her as I hug her.

"To drop off the tickets, duh." She replies. "Can I make some coffee quick?"

I step to the side to let her in and close the door behind her. "I thought you were going to breakfast?" I ask while opening my cupboards and handing her a mug while she looks through the Keurig rack for the flavor she wants. Quinn is just as obsessed with coffee as I am, and bought it for me last year for Christmas.

"Do you have anymore of the Styrofoam to go cups?" She asks while popping the K Cup in the machine. "I know Brit is here and I don't want to intrude."

"Too late for the intrusion." I say while smirking and grabbing a Styrofoam cup from the pantry to hand to her as I yawn again.

"Whatever." She pulls the tickets out of her purse and hands them to me. "Each ticket gets you 2 glasses of wine." She explains.

I nod and take them just as her coffee finishes brewing and is now pouring into her cup. "Why don't you want to go?" I ask while leaning on the counter as she adds sugar to her coffee.

"Sam wants to go to dinner instead, he already made reservations." She replies. "You said Brittany writes poetry, I thought it would be a cool date for you two."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I tell her.

"Well I better get going." She says while standing up. "Thanks for the coffee." She adds while lifting up the cup.

"No problem, thanks again." I call after her as she disappears in to the hall.

I lay the tickets down on the table and shuffle back to bed. Brittany is still sleep so I snuggle back close to her and kiss her cheek before closing my eyes.

"Good morning." I hear her whisper.

I open my eyes and smile back at her. "Good morning." I reply back before kissing her softly on the lips. "How did you sleep?"

She opens her eyes and smiles warmly at me. "Great, you?"

"Awesome." I tell her with a nod. "Hey Brit, we uh, we never talk about your dreams." I say slowly while walking my fingers up and down her arm. "We talked about my dreams, lets talk about yours."

She frowns slightly. "I guess we don't."

"That's not fair." I tell her. "What is your dream? Why did you move to New York?"

Brittany sits up, so I follow suit and sit up as well. I cross my legs Indian style so I can face her. I grab her hand and place it in my lap.

"I want to be a writer." She says with a smile.

"Like your poetry?" I ask for confirmation.

She nods. "Yeah, I would love to have a poetry book published or write for like magazines, like have my own column, like Carrie from _Sex and the City_."

"Totally cool." I tell her with a smile. "You're so talented Brit, your poetry is amazing, you should go for it."

"It's hard to get published, especially in New York, I mean I don't have a college degree or anything, so not a lot of people will probably take me too serious." She says.

"Start a blog." I tell her quickly. "It can be _Bitchin with Brit_." I laugh out.

She quickly laughs too. "Interesting title."

"How about this?" I start slowly while exhaling. "You help me with my dreams, and I help you with your dreams, and together we take over the world."

"Like Pinky and The Brain?" She asks while cocking her head to the side.

"Yea, I'm Pinky and you are definitely The Brain." I say with a smile.

She leans forward and quickly hugs me tightly. "I love you so much Sanny." She whispers in my ear.

"I, l-lo…me too Brit." I say while shaking my head.

"How about we grab some cookies for breakfast?" She says happily while jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"I'm such an idiot." I breathe out before hopping out of bed and following Brit to the kitchen.

* * *

**10pm**

We just left the poetry event, which was beyond awesome; Brittany loved every single minute of it. I'm just happy I could take her out on a date, even if technically I didn't pay for anything, it still felt good to do. We took a cab to the event, which Brit insisted on paying for, since we knew we would be getting the free glasses of wine. So now here we are, walking hand in hand through Central Park, it's freezing out and we are bundled up beyond belief; hats, scarves, gloves, etc, but no there's no place I would rather be.

"Aunty Snixx's Cookies!" Brittany says suddenly while swinging our clasped hands.

I laugh and look up at her. "What?"

"That's what we can call your cookie business." She says with a smile.

"So now it's a business?" I ask her.

"Parlez de vos rêves à l'existence." She says while squeezing my hand. "Speak your dreams into existence baby."

"Do you really think people will buy my cookies?" I ask her.

"Yes, I'm a cookie connoisseur." She teases with a big smile. "And those are the best cookies I've ever had."

I laugh. " I believe you. I'm going to have to bake some more since you've seen to eaten all the ones I made yesterday."

"That was Cookie Monster." Brittany says quickly while biting her bottom lip in that adorable way she does.

I laugh. "Yeah sure."

"Hey, I saw you sneaking cookies when you were cooking." Brittany laughs. "Lord Tubbington and I counted and you had 3."

"Lord Tubs is supposed to be on my side." I grumble. "Traitor."

Brittany laughs. "So Aunty Snixx's?"

"Why Aunty?" I ask her as we come to a bench and sit down.

"Uncle Ben has rice." She shrugged. "Do you think he's really an uncle?"

I frown and think for a minute. "Maybe…" I say slowly. "I like Aunty's Snixx's Cookies though…sounds badass yet loveable." I nod in agreement.

I look over at Brittany and see her shiver slightly. I open my arms wide. "Come here baby." She smiles and slides close resting her head on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her and begin to rub her arms. I pepper kisses to her forehead before resting my chin on her head.

"Can you sing something?" Brittany asks after several minutes of silence.

"Sure, what do you want me to sing?" I ask as she sits up to look at me.

"Whatever you are feeling right now in your heart." She says.

What's in my heart is how much I love Brittany right now, how much I want to tell her, but I'm scared. Once I say it to her, I can't take it back…I would never want to take it back anyways, but what if it everything changes after I say it.

"I know the perfect song." I say with a smile. I take a deep breath and start to sing.

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm colder_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

I reach out and grab Brittany's hands and hold them tightly as I continue. I look right in her eyes as I sing the next part.

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

I feel the tears building in my eyes so I pause just as it starts snowing. We both look up at the sky and then lock eyes with one another. I smile and sniffle before singing again.

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

Brittany reaches up and wipes my tears away softly while smiling at me.

"I love you Brittany, I'm so in love with you baby." I finally get the courage to say.

"I love you too Santana." She says happily. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She giggles out.

"K-kiss me and p-prove it." I tease while standing up.

She stands up and hugs me tightly before kissing me softly and slowly molding our lips together. I lick the crease of her lips and slip my tongue in carefully exploring her mouth while pulling her closer to me. I break the kiss to catch my breath and begin to pepper soft kisses all over her face.

"I love you Brit." I say again with a smile before she picks me up and spins me around while laughing.

In that moment with the snowing falling and Brittany spinning me around I felt like we were the only 2 people in the world, Brittany is my world.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	11. Happy Anniversary

**Thanks to AlessandraFelix, desshaje, DominoL, Mag01, RJRRAA, Handr9255, AlabamaMiles, Grrrrs Randomness, XenaLin, SillyTeaser, Mg07, slbsp-33, Fern, Kasia, Brittana4Life3, cheekymonkey212, and all the Guests for your reviews**

**Update****s on all of stories today...enjoy!**

* * *

**9am**

Last night when I finally told Brittany I loved her I felt like a huge weight was lifted off of my chest. I felt free. I don't know why I was scared to tell her but I can say it is the greatest feeling ever to love someone and know that they love you back. We stayed out in the park for another hour or so just in our little world, no one else existed at that time, no one ever exists when I'm with Brit though. When I look into Brittany's eyes I get lost, completely lost and I love it. I love her. We came back to my place and snuggled in bed while exchanging not so innocent kisses with one another until we feel asleep, me lying on Brittany's chest with her arm firmly around my waist.

Even though we went to sleep pretty late, I'm wide-awake this early, staring at Brit while she sleeps. She is so beautiful. She never really wears makeup and she's still gorgeous. I could literally stare at her for hours. I kiss her softly on the lips and get out of bed. When I get to the living room I see Lord Tubs is awake as well; I put some food in his bowl and change his water and sit down with him for a while. He actually comes by and rubs against my arm, which I guess is his way of saying 'thank you'. I smile at him and rub him behind the ear, I kind of love him too.

I go to the kitchen so I can make Brit an anniversary breakfast; I plan on cooking dinner as well for us tonight. I know Brit loves breakfast food, I made pumpkin pancakes for dinner on Halloween and she was so excited. I had to work at the bar that night, which sucked because I really wanted to dress up Brit, but when I got home from work I made pancakes for us. We ate them surrounded by orange candles and told each other scary stories, one of the best Halloweens I've ever had.

I pull out ingredients to make apple cinnamon French toast, Santa Fe eggs, sautéed ham steaks, and hash browns. I put my iPod on the dock in the kitchen and start cooking. I still can't stop wondering why Brittany didn't answer if she was rich or not. Maybe she's a spy for the FBI, or maybe she does insider trading, or maybe she's a drug dealer. I shake my head and laugh at myself my ridiculous assumptions as my ipod switches to Lorde's song _Royals, _which is like my favorite song right now. I instantly start singing along.

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_

_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_

_And I'm not proud of my address,_

_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_

_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._

_But everybody's like Cristal*, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._

_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

I'm singing, not so quietly, while grating cheese to top off our eggs, when I hear a knock at the door. I run to the door hoping whoever it is doesn't wake Brittany, when I'm greeted buy 3 delivery boys holding armfuls of flowers in huge vases.

"Santana Lopez?" One of them asks me.

I nod slowly. "Yeah that's me."

"Happy Anniversary." They all reply with half assed smiles.

A huge smile crosses my face. "Thanks, umm you can set them right on the table here." I say while stepping aside and pointing to the coffee table. They set down the flowers and quickly leave.

I stand and stare in awe at the massive amount of flowers when I feel two arms wrap around my waist and a gentle kiss on the back of my neck. "Happy Anniversary." Brittany says sweetly.

I quickly turn in her arms so I can face her. "Happy Anniversary Brit!" I reply with a huge smile before leaning up and kissing her. "I love you Brit." I say confidently while pulling her closer to me. Being able to actually tell her out loud and not just in my head is awesome.

"I love you too Sanny." Brittany replies before kissing me once again. "Do you like the flowers?"

"Yes! They are gorgeous Brit." I tell her while turning back around and leaning back into her embrace. She wraps her arms around my waist again and rubs my sides slowly up and down while resting her chin on my shoulder.

"There are 136 long stem roses." Brittany says before kissing my cheek.

"136?! Brit…" I go to turn my head to protest her buying me that many but she catches my lips and kisses me so I can't. When the kiss breaks she looks deep in my eyes. "The purple rose is because I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, while I used to not believe in love at first sight, meeting you changed that." She started. "We've known each other for 60 days; we've been friends for every one of those 60 days, so I'm giving you 60 yellow roses," She kissed me again softly.

"We've been officially girlfriends for 30 days, so I'm giving you 30 red roses, everyday my love for you grows stronger Sanny. There are 45 pink roses, because you have cooked 45 meals for me." Brittany laughed. "And each one taste better than the last." Brittany said while hugging me tightly. "I love you and can't wait to spend the today with you baby." She ended.

"I don't know what to say Brit." I said while shaking my head. "You are so amazing baby. I love you too." I tell her while kissing her and slowly deepening the kiss.

"Something smells good." Brittany says when the kiss broke.

"I made breakfast." I tell her.

"Do I owe you another pink rose now?" Brittany teased.

I laugh and run my hand under her tank and feel the smooth skin on her stomach. "No, I will settle for cuddles after we eat." I tell her with a smile.

"Can't wait." Brittany smiled.

"Wait here." I say while leading her to the couch. "I'll bring it to you."

I go in the kitchen and fix our plates. I first put two slices of the cinnamon French toast down, then I place some warm apple slices I baked in brown sugar on top, with some whip cream, I cut the ham steaks into hearts and place those on our plates, with a some eggs, and a scoop of hash browns. I make up mimosas and place our plates on a tray and bring it out with a small box next to Brittany's plate.

"Whoa this looks amazing." Brittany said as her eyes widen while looking over the plate. She then picks up the small box. "Is this for me?"

I nod nervously and sit down next to her. "Open it." I say with a smile. She opens it and looks at the 2 keys inside of the box. "I um, I want you to have a key to my place and to my car." I tell her. "I mean, you are always here anyways, so um, this way if you work late, or if I work late and you want to come over, you can because you have a key. And for the car, if you need to drive to work, or use my car for anything, you have your own key too."

"Thanks Sanny." She says with a huge smile. "This is so cool, maybe now I can surprise you one day and cook dinner for you."

I laugh. "Maybe, but you don't have to. I love cooking for you Brit."

"Let's see if this tastes as good as it looks and smells." Brittany said while picking up her fork and digging in.

* * *

**1pm**

Breakfast was a little more filling than I initially thought it was going to be and we ended up lying on the couch afterwards for an hour watching TV. Brittany left and went to her apartment like 2 hours ago, she said she needed to do something at home. While I didn't want her to leave, I can't complain because she is _always_ here. So I cleaned up the kitchen and the bathroom before taking a long hot shower and lying back on the couch.

I hear the door to my apartment open and I look up and smile. "Pretty handy with that key." I tell her.

"I've had some practice." She replies as she kicks her shoes off right away and lies behind me on the couch. I turn in her arms to face her and close my eyes as I cuddle into her chest. She grabs the blanket from the back of the couch and covers us up.

"What do you want for dinner Brit?" I ask her sleepily. "I'll cook whatever you want."

"You aren't cooking tonight baby." Brittany replies while stroking my hair. "You cooked breakfast." She adds before kissing me on the forehead.

"I don't mind cooking Brit." I tell her while opening my eyes.

"I know you don't but not tonight." Brittany says with a smile. "We are going somewhere really cool for dinner."

"Date night?" I ask her with a smile.

"Of course." She nods.

"What are we doing?" I ask with a huge smile.

"I can't tell you." Brittany said while closing her eyes.

"Why?" I say with a pout.

"My eyes are closed but I know you are pouting." Brittany laughs as she opens her eyes and kisses my pout away. "As adorable as you look right now, I can't tell you." She laughs and rests her hand on my back slowly sliding it under my shirt to feel my skin.

"Does Lord Tubs know?" I ask her. "I can bribe him with treats I'm sure."

"He only speaks French." Brittany smiled. "Which you don't know, so that wouldn't help you anyways."

"Say something in French." I ask her while leaning forward and kissing her softly on the neck.

"Je t'aime." Brittany said before kissing me quickly on the lips.

"What does that mean?" I ask her.

"It means I love you." She said with a smile while stroking my cheek with the back of her hand. "I can tell you in three languages and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Je t'aime." I repeat slowly. "Did I say it right?"

"Yeah you did." She nods. "Ce soir va être incroyable."

I frown only because I don't know what she said.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de vous doucher avec amour." She added. Tu es mon rêve devenu réalité."

"I hope that means kiss me." I tell her before softly attacking her lips. I feel Brittany's hands roaming over my body so I roll on top of her. She slowly moves her hands from stroking my hair, to down my back, stopping at my waist and lifting my shirt to rub her hands there, then down to my butt, which she squeezes and massages. "Oh Brit…" I moan out.

She moans in to the kiss and squeezes harder causing me to gasp in her mouth. "Vous êtes tellement putain sexy." Whatever she said sounds so hot that I lean down and attach my lips to her neck as she slips her hands under my shorts to grab my butt this time. "You are so fuckin sexy San." She whispers in my ear as she opens her legs so I can settle more comfortably between them.

I lift her shirt and kiss her stomach. "I love you Brit." I whisper while trailing kisses up to her breasts and peppering wet kisses to them. "We better stop Brit." I pant out.

"Ok." She pants out as well. "Let's take a nap, we have a full night ahead." She leans up and kisses me deeply once more before I lie back on her chest and close my eyes. I hope Brit doesn't mind that I stopped us again, it's just that I'm waiting for the perfect time with her, I want us to make love in a bed, and not just have sex on the couch for our first time together. I want to take my time with her and get to know her body, each single inch of it.

* * *

**7pm**

My hair and makeup are done and I'm finally dressed after changing like 4 times. I had no idea what to wear, mainly because I didn't know where we were going. I know Brit is really unconventional, so I knew whatever we were doing would be off the wall, and definitely not typical. I settled for a pair of tight jeans, some thigh boots, and a sweater. Brit left around 5 to go get dressed and ready herself, we've been so handsy and touchy feeling today that it was best it we got dressed separately. I don't think I could handle us getting dressed together right now. She told me to be ready to go at 7pm sharp, so here I was sitting in the living room staring at Lords Tubbs, who was staring back at me.

I feel like he is my new roommate, I mean he's always here, even when Brit isn't. I'm pretty sure he hates Q, he never comes out when she is around, probably because she's always talking shit about him. I didn't know what time we would be back, or if we were coming back tonight, so I changed his litter box and gave him fresh food and water before I got myself dressed.

I grab my purse to reapply my lipstick for the 5th time when my phone vibrates. I pull it out of my purse and smile when I see a text from Brittany.

**FROM BRIT BRIT: Can you meet me outside?**

I frown slightly. Why wouldn't she just come up to the door? I decided not to dwell on it because I assume she has a good reason; I grab my jacket and turn off the lights in the apartment. "Bye Lord Tubbs." I call out before closing the door.

Once I get out of the building I see Brittany standing in front of a horse and carriage and I lose my shit. I've always wanted to ride in one of these. I walk closer to her and really take in Brittany's appearance, and she looks stunning. She has on a pair of jeans, a white sweater with a matching hat, and furry vest over it. Her hair is in soft curls spilling out of the hat and she has huge smile plastered on her face. It's snowing slightly which makes her look like a snow queen or something.

"Is this for us Brit?" I ask with a huge smile.

"Yep." She nods while holding her hand out to help me in the carriage. Once we are seated Brittany wraps her arm around me and kisses me on the cheek as the ride starts. "Have you ever on one of these?" She asks.

I shake my head. "No, I've always wanted to go on though." I tell her while snuggling closer to her. I should be mad I spent so much time on my hair and it's getting wet from the snow but I'm not. I'm excited to be on a horse and carriage ride for the first time and with Brittany of all people. She is seriously the best ever girlfriend. I lift my hand and turn her head so I can kiss her. I lick her bottom lip and when she parts her lips I slip my tongue in slowly and caress hers.

"Thank you for this." I say with a smile when the kiss broke.

The horse and carriage ride ends up going down a scenic route and we get to see the start of the Christmas decorations being put up on buildings and trees. I already love Christmas, but this year I'm super excited because I know I'll be spending it with Brittany. I start to think of all the festive things we can do together, like buying a tree, picking out decorations, baking Christmas cookies, singing Christmas carols, we can go ice skating…I just can't wait. Thinking about it makes me super excited so I lean up and kiss her on the cheek.

"What was that for?" She asks shyly as a blush covers her face. I love how she blushes when I kiss her on the cheek but not on the lips, she's so freakin adorable.

"Because you're awesome." I tell her.

"Well I think you're pretty awesome too." She laughs.

After the carriage ride, in which we took a bunch of pictures, both of ourselves, each other, the horse, and the buildings covered in Christmas decorations, which I'm sure made us look like tourists, we stop in front of Brittany's building. Brittany gives the man a tip and we head inside.

"I forgot something before dinner." Brittany states before opening the lobby door. "Sorry."

"Not a big deal." I tell her truthfully and follow her inside. She presses the elevator to the 15th floor, which is the top of the building. "You hit the wrong button babe." I tell her with a frown.

"No I didn't." She says with a smile.

"Did you move then?" I laugh. "Cuz I'm pretty sure you live on the 8th floor."

She then pulls out a blindfold and covers my eyes. "Ummmm." I say quickly. I'm not a fan of being blindfolded at all.

"I have your hand." Brittany giggles. "Do you trust me?"

I nod. "Yeah, of course I do." I honestly trust Brittany with my life, which is weird because I've only known her for 2 months.

"Good, because I trust you too." She whispers in my ear just as the elevator dings. Brittany leads me out the elevator and quickly gets behind me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"What are you up to Brit?" I ask her with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brittany replies as I hear a door open. "Careful it's some steps."

I feel a blast of cold air and know we are going outside. "I have on 5 inch heels babe, please don't let me fall."

"No wonder you don't seem so short today." She laughed.

"Hey!" I laugh out.

"I love that you're little, you fit perfectly when we cuddle." Brittany said softly while playing kisses on my neck.

Once we reach the top of the stairs Brittany takes the blindfold off and I can't stop the tears that start streaming out of my eyes. We are on the rooftop of her building. She has white lights lining the roof, there's a small table with 2 seats, lined in white lights as well, a private chef off to the side and a waiter by the table. There is a fire pit lit and heat lamps positioned all around, so it actually feels warm.

"Brit..." I say softly while turning in her arms and wrapping my arms around her neck hugging her as tightly as I can.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yeah I am." I tell her as she leads me to the table. We sit down and the waiter walks over and places down a glass of champagne and lifts the top off of our entrees revealing plates of grilled lobster tails and steak.

After we eat our meals and talk idly during dinner we go sit by the fire pit. "Are you cold?" Brittany asks while handing me another glass of champagne.

"No, I'm ok." I tell her. "Dinner was great Brit. Thank you baby."

"You always cook so I figured it would be nice to have someone cook for you." Brittany replies with a smile as she moves closer.

"This is perfect." I tell her while taking a sip and laying my head on her shoulder as we look out at the New York skyline.

"I think you're perfect Sanny, perfect for me." She stated. I lifted my head and kissed her.

"You're perfect for me too." I reply softly.

We sit outside for another several minutes cuddled into Brittany's side as she rubbed my arm. "How about we go inside baby." Brittany stated.

"Ok." I tell her while standing.

* * *

Once inside Brittany's apartment I notice she leads me to her bedroom right away. She lights a few candles and I'm finally able to get a good look at her bedroom. She has cherry wood furniture that looks amazing, she has a king sized bed in the middle of the room. Her bedspread is a dark salmon color, white, and black striped, and it looks like her sheets are white satin.

"Umm, do you want to take a shower and maybe warm up?" She asked while laying out a terry cloth robe. "Then I figure we could hang out in the livingroom and watch a movie and cuddle or talk."

"Are you joining me?" I ask boldly. "For the shower?"

"If you would like me too." She says as her eyes sparkles.

"I really would." I tell her as I take my boots off. "You need to warm up too right?"

"Yeah I do." She says while taking her boots off.

We both start undressing slowly while staring at each other. Once we were down to our bras and panties I walked over and grabbed Brittany's hands from taking her bra off. "Let me do it Brit."

I wrap my hands around her back and unclasp her bra and let it fall to the floor. I then softly kiss her breast while grabbing them. "Your body is beautiful." I tell her as I place soft kisses on each breast. "Come on Brit." I take her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

Brittany turns on the shower and reaches to take my bra off for me. She then took my hand and stepped in the shower first before helping me in. Once in the shower, Brittany squeezes some shower gel in her hand and begins to rub it over my chest and neck. I wrap my arms around her neck and stare in to her eyes.

"I've never been in love like this before Brit. It's almost scary to me."

"Why does it scare you San?" She asks softly as I pick up the shower gel and mimic her actions and began rubbing it over her chest and abs.

"Because I think I would do anything for you, like I think about you first before I think about myself." I tell her. "I never thought I would meet a person with that affect on me." I wrap my arms around her neck and move closer to her so our bodies are flush under the stream of water. "I love that feeling though." I tell her as I pull her into a heated kiss.

We stand under the stream of water with our hands roaming over each other's body's until the water almost gets cold. "How about we skip the movie and go straight to bed?" I suggest as we step out of the shower.

"I was hoping you would say that." Brittany whispered while wrapping a huge soft towel around me and drying me off slowly. She kissed me from my lips down to my feet once I was dry and back up to my lips. When she kissed the outside of my core I let out a soft whimper because I want Brit so bad right now, I know that now is the perfect moment, I can't wait any longer.

She dries herself off and leads me back to the bed, she pulls her covers back and yep I was right, she has satin sheets. I lay down first and scoot to the middle of the bed. Brittany slides in and quickly gets as close as possible to me running her hand over my breasts and down my stomach. I turn my head and kiss her as I turn on my side so I can touch her too. I run my hand down her side and gasp in her mouth when I feel her slip her finger through my folds.

"Oh Brit…" I moan into her mouth. I slide back a little so I can kiss her breasts while still rubbing her back. I can't help myself any longer and I straddle her and lean down taking a nipple in my mouth.

"San!" She screams out in pleasure as I suck on my breasts while slowly twirling my finger around her other nipple. I then switch sides being sure to give equal attention to ear breasts. I finish up by placing wet kisses down the valley between her breasts and back up to her lips where I lay flush on her, kissing her deeply while holding the sides of her head. I feel Brittany's hands roam down my body to my butt where she latches on and massages it.

"That feels good baby." I tell her with a smile as I lift up slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Do you want to keep going?" She asks softly while lifting her hand and cupping my cheek. I nod quickly as and she lifts up to kiss her on the lips. She then quickly flips us over and go after my neck.

I feel her nipping and sucking on my neck and I begin to dig my nails softly into her back while moaning. God her tongue feels absolutely amazing, its like everywhere she licks leaves my skin on fire. She kisses down my neck really goes to work on my breasts. She kisses and massages them and I can't stop the moans from coming out of my mouth or the fact that my hips are now rolling into hers in anticipation. She then keeps kissing south and traces her fingers overs my abs before kissing them softly. I get so lost in my thoughts of pleasure that I don't even notice Brittany open my legs wide and begin licking my core.

"Fuck!" I yell out at the first stroke. "Oh God Brit…." I moan when she starts a rhythm of long slow strokes. She holds my hips firmly because I'm bucking and moving like crazy, but this shit feels amazing. I'm clutching on to the sheets with my fists because if I grab her hair, I know it will be painful right now.

"You like this San." She asks with a smile when she lifts her head for a moment.

"D-don't stop baby, please." I croak out as my heart rate picks up.

She nods and goes back down, this time diving her tongue in as far as it can go inside of me. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I moan out as she pumps her tongue in and out of me slowly. It's like she is making sure to lick and taste every single part of me that she can and I am enjoying every moment.

She begins humming into my core and it sends me off. "Brit, fuck, I'm close baby, I'm close." I manage to get out somehow. She then begins to pump faster while curling her tongue at different angles and grooves inside of me. "Oh God!" I scream when she moves to my clit and first kisses the sensitive nub. I feel her tease it with her tongue and my legs tense.

"Ready to cum?" Brittany asks seductively.

I can't do anything but nod as she attaches her lips around it and sucks softly at first flicking her tongue over it. "Brit, Brit, Brit, Brit," I pant out when she sucks as hard as she can and I crash over the edge and scream out loudly in ecstasy as my body probably looks like I'm having a seizure of some sort right now. She rubs my thighs slowly and keeps licking me to bring me down from probably the best orgasm I've ever had.

She then crawls back up my body and kisses me so I can taste myself on her. I quickly deepen the kiss and run my fingers through her hair as I roll us over so I'm top. "Same time?" I ask her. "I want to feel you baby."

She nods and sits up so I can straddle her and intertwine our legs. She leans back on her arms to brace herself as I begin to rock my core into hers.

"You're so wet Brit." I tell her.

"Watching you come undone turned me on baby." She says with a lazy smile.

I pick up the rhythm and lean forward to kiss Brittany while latching on to her shoulders. I rest my head on her shoulder as I pick up the rhythm and get more and more turned on by Brittany's soft moans in my ear.

"Damn Sanny…."

"Oh Brit!" I moan out. "Damn you feel so good baby." This is probably the best sex I've ever had, maybe because I actually love Brittany, and not just hooking up with some girl that I have no feelings for.

"Sssss-sssssss-ssssss."

"Feels good doesn't it baby?" I ask her while kissing her on the ear and sucking on her earlobe, which apparently is one of her spots because she thrusts back hard into me.

"San! San!" She screams out while flipping us over so she is lying on me, she opens my legs wide and slides between them rolling into me as hard as she could while laying on my chest and hungrily kissing me. "I love you San, I love you." She strains out.

I look up at her and grab her breasts and begin to massage them, which makes her go harder and faster and I can tell she is close. Her face and neck are turning a bright shade of red and the only sound echoing through the apartment right now is the sounds of our skin slapping together with our loud moans.

"Sannnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy!" She draws out. "I'm close, I'm close, I'm coming." She screams out while rolling into me one last time as we both scream out together when we climax. I use my last bit of strength to roll us over, since she collapsed on me, and was now breathing super hard.

I crawl down her body and lick up her arousal before sticking my tongue in. "I can't San…"

"Yeah can and you will baby." I say with a smile as I quickly attach my lips to her clit and suck while sticking 2 fingers in and pumping quickly, a few moments later she tensed and crashed hard as she exploded in my mouth. I licked my lips and crawled back up her body peppering kisses to her face.

"I love you Brit." I whisper to her as she opens her eyes. "Happy Anniversary baby."

"Happy Anniversary Santana." She replies as she kisses me and pulls me close for a tight hug.

* * *

I'm laying on her chest with my arm around her waist, in and out of sleep as Brittany strokes my hair, completely in bliss, after another 2 rounds with Brittany. I don't know how long we've been laying here entangled in one another when I feel Brittany let out a shaky breath.

"You okay Brit?" I ask while lifting my head to look at her.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah I am baby." She answers while kissing me on the forehead. I nod and lay back down, pulling the cover over us.

"Santana?"

"Yeah babe."

"The answer is yes." She says softly.

Yes? What is she talking about? I lift my head and look at her. "What?"

"You asked if I was rich, and the answer is yes." She says. "I'm richer than you could ever imagine." She replies while closing her eyes.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	12. The SnixxTini

**thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter**

* * *

I woke up from an incessant knocking at Brit's apartment door. I slowly flutter my eyes open when I felt the warmth of her body leave me and saw her quickly put on a robe and run out of the room to the door. She comes back a few minutes later and puts a white envelope in her dresser drawer quietly; she then took the robe off and slipped back in bed instantly cuddling back into my side.

"Everything ok?" I ask her softly as my eyes drooped closed again and I turned on my side to face her, pulling her closer and resting my hand on her hip.

"Yeah, sorry that woke you up." She replies while kissing me on the neck a few times and running her hand slowly up and down my side. "Are you cold? You have goose bumps." She noted.

"A little bit." I tell her. "I'm sure cuddling with you will warm me up." I say while opening my eyes and smiling at her.

She leans forward and kisses me before getting as close as possible and rubbing my body everywhere her hands could reach to warm me up. "Good morning."

"Good morning baby." I reply before kissing her softly and nestling my face in her neck. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine; we should stay at your place more often." I tease.

"It's only comfy right now because I'm holding you." She says shyly. "I like your bed more; I like your apartment more. It's homier than mine."

"I wouldn't say that." I shrug. "It's just a different feel. I love your apartment B."

"I don't care where we sleep, as long as it's together." She states while looking deep in my eyes. "I love you."

"Awwwww. I love you so much Brit." I reply and kiss her softly. "Last night was …." I pause and exhale softly. "I don't even have the right word to describe it Brit. I've never had anyone do something like that for me before. A rooftop dinner with a private chef after a horse and carriage ride! That's insanely romantic." I gush. "You honestly made me feel like the only girl in the world last night. Like the luckiest girl in the world."

"You deserve to be pampered, I'm going to give you the world Sanny, I promise." Brittany told me. "Besides, you more than took care of me after our shower." She laughed out.

I press our lips together and kiss her with everything I have in me right now while stroking her hair. "That was beyond amazing, you are something else in bed baby." I reply when the kiss breaks.

"Mmmmmmm, last night was definitely amazing and well worth the wait." She hums out against my lips before sucking my bottom lip in her mouth and pulling me into a heated kiss. I feel her hands all over my body when there is another knock on the door. "Sorry Sanny." She says quickly before jumping up and putting her robe on to answer the door again.

I sigh and pull the cover back over me. I wonder who keeps coming to her door. Before I can even start letting my mind wander Brit comes skipping back into the room. She has another white envelope and quickly slips it in the same drawer as the first one. I slightly raise an eyebrow at the action.

"Who was that Brit?" I ask her while sitting up.

"Oh just a neighbor." She shrugs before slipping in next to me.

"Oh..." I lean my head on her shoulder. I feel her kiss my forehead and wrap her arm around me. "Do you work today?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah I'm bartending tonight for Happy Hour, ummm tomorrow and Thursday too, so I'm off Saturday for Q's dinner party." I tell her. "You're off Saturday right?"

"I'm off Saturday night; I work in the morning though." She replies. "I'm off by 3pm though."

"Good, because I really want you there baby." I tell her as I sit up and straddle her.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiles while wrapping her arms around my waist and beginning to massage my lower back.

I open her robe and run my hands down her body as I lean forward to kiss her. "What time do you work Brit?" I whisper in her ear as I begin to kiss down her neck.

"At 11am." She moans out while now rubbing my thighs. "We have time for a few rounds."

I lean back so I can look at her. "A few huh?" I smirk before leaning back forward and kissing her.

* * *

**10am**

After making love to Brit this morning for like an hour, I fell back asleep, which confirmed that last night was _not_ a fluke and she is indeed beyond amazing in bed. I roll over to cuddle closer to her when I realize she isn't in bed anymore. I open my eyes just as she comes back in the room with just a towel on while combing out her wet hair.

"Do you have to go to work Brit?" I whine out.

Brittany laughs and sits on the edge of the bed. "As much I would love to lay and cuddle with you, I have to go to work." She bends down and kisses my forehead. "I'm off at 7 tonight, so we can hang out when you get off of work, watch a movie maybe?" She suggests while standing up and starting to get dressed.

I nod. "Sounds great, why don't you use my car, I can take a cab to the bar, it's not that far."

"Cool, I'll pick you up from work then." Brittany says happily. "We can have a quick drink."

"Sounds good." I sit up and reluctantly get out of bed. I spot a T-shirt on the floor so I toss it on quickly. "I'll make you a quick breakfast before you go." I call over my shoulder while heading towards the kitchen.

Since Brittany is usually at my house, her fridge is kind of bare, but I spot some eggs, a red pepper, onion, ranch dressing, and some cut up chicken breast for salad and make her a quick omelette. Just as I'm putting it on a plate she comes in the kitchen wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Seriously is there anything you can't cook? Everything you make smells amazing." She asks with a smile as I turn in her arms and hand her the plate.

"Eat up so you aren't late." I tell her with a smile.

"You aren't eating?" She asks while sitting down at the counter on one of the stools.

I shake my head. "I'm not hungry just yet; I just wanted to make sure you ate something before work." I reply while beginning to wash my dishes and clean up the mess I made.

"I do work at a diner Sanny." Brittany states with a smile. "I can always eat at work."

I laugh at her. "You could but I like you eating my food better." I wink at her.

"Any plans for the morning?" Brittany asks while eating.

"I'm going to do some laundry." I tell her. "Do you need any done?"

"You don't have to wash my clothes Sanny." She shakes her head with a frown.

"I don't mind Brit, I have to wash anyways, and I have a washer and dryer in my apartment so it's convenient." I tell her while drying my hands off.

"Are you sure?" She asks while holding up a forkful of the omelette to my mouth.

I accept the forkful and lick my lips. "Damn, that is good." I laugh out.

"Told you." She says with a smile.

"I'll grab your hamper baby." I tell her while going back to her bedroom. I'm in Brit's room picking up clothes I think are dirty and grabbing our clothes from last night off the floor when she comes in and quickly turns me around.

"Thank you for breakfast." She states before kissing me.

"You're welcome." I tell her truthfully, I love cooking for Brittany, so I honestly don't mind.

"Here is a key to my place." She says while handing me a key with a pink ribbon around it. "I was going to give it to you last night but we got busy." She adds with a wink.

My heart flutters and skips a beat as I lunge forward and hug her tightly. "Thanks baby."

"Now you don't have to rush to leave this morning." She tells me while leaving the bathroom. I follow her out and sit next to her as she puts her shoes on. "I gotta get going but I'll see you later." She says while standing up and kissing me.

"I'll walk you to door." I tell her as the kiss breaks.

After another pretty intense make out session at the door, Brittany finally leaves and heads to work. I go into super domestic mood and start cleaning for some reason. I mopped her kitchen, vacuumed the rugs and dusted in her living room; I then scrubbed down her bathroom, and changed the sheets on her bed.

I kept staring at her dresser drawer wondering what was in the white envelopes she placed in there this morning. I can't look because that's snooping and it's not my business. I trust that when Brit's at my apartment she isn't going through my drawers and cabinets. I shake my head at myself for even entertaining the thought. I then go to Brit's closet and pull out a pair of sweat pants and put them on with a pair of her sneakers and load up the laundry to take back to my place, hoping I can get it all done before work.

As I'm heading to the door I notice a while envelope slip under the door. I have a mini stare off with the envelope before I take a deep breath and step over it and leave the apartment.

* * *

**6pm**

"Ok so 7 shots and 2 martinis is going to be $50." I tell an older woman. She quickly hands me her credit card to pay, and slides me a $20 when I hand it back to her. "Thanks." I tell her with a big smile.

I'm wiping down the counter when Quinn approaches and sits down. "Hey Snixx."

I laugh. "What's up Q." I place a napkin down in front of her. "What do you want?"

"A martini." Quinn replies while setting her phone down.

"How about a SnixxTini." I smile while mixing up a drink.

"What?" Quinn says with a smile.

"I made up a drink, the SnixxTini." I tell her while setting down the bright red martini, with a sugar rim, in front of her and placing a lemon wedge on the rim before tossing a cinnamon stick in.

"Why a sugar rim with a lemon?" Quinn asked with a frown. "Kinda contradictory isn't it?"

I shake my head. "Taste it and see." I say cockily. I've been working on different flavors all night, after doing some research earlier this afternoon, to find the perfect drink that I can market to Puck.

"Damn S!" Quinn said happily. "This is seriously the best drink I've ever had. I swear you should like own a restaurant or like a little snack spot that serves drinks."

"Really? You like it?" I ask her with a huge smile just as Puck comes over.

"What's going on ladies?" He says with a smile while hugging Quinn.

"Taste this Puck." Quinn stated while lifting her glass up to him. He accepted the glass and took a sip. He swished it around in his mouth a bit, before knocking off the rest of the glass. "I said taste not drink." Quinn whined.

"I'll make you another one Q." I laugh while getting out the flavors I need to make another one.

"What is it?" Puck asked while putting the glass down. "It was sweet but had a bite to it. I loved it."

"I call it the SnixxTini." I tell him.

His eyes widened. "You made that up?"

I nod while sliding another one in front of Quinn, who happily took a sip.

"That is now the official drink of Happy Hour San." Puck said with a grin. "Congrats you just earned yourself a raise."

"Shit! Are you serious Puck?" I exclaim quickly.

"Absolutely, write down what ingredients you need to make this, so I can make sure your area always has it in stock." Puck told me. "Oh and don't tell the other bartenders what's in it, this is _your_ drink, I only want you to make it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I rush out excitedly.

"Do you have any shots up your sleeve you can make?" He then asks while leaning on the counter.

I smirk to myself, glad that Brit and I played bartender at my apartment last week and mixed up a bunch of different liquors so I could practice. I quickly pull out some bottles and mix up 2 different shots. I slide them both to Quinn and Puck to taste.

"The red one is called the _SnixxBite_, kinda like a snake bite." I tell them. "It's whiskey, jagermeister, cinnamon schnapps, and a drop of grenadine."

They both take the shot quickly, Quinn coughs a little, but Puck has a huge smile on his face. "Fuckin amazin." He said quickly. "I love how it really feels like the cinnamon is biting the back of your throat."

I smile and slide the next shot in front of them. "It's peach vodka, champagne, and a splash of cranberry juice. You'll definitely love this one Q."

They take the shots and Quinn instantly smiles. "You know me so well San."

"I dig this one too." Puck said while nodding. "How about this San, let's talk at the dinner party about marketing some of these drinks and getting you a profit from it."

My eyes instantly widen. "Seriously?"

Puck nods. "Hell yeah, if we can teach the other bartenders how to make these shots, we can do specials with them on the weekends, you deserve a profit, it's your creation. So we'll talk this weekend." He then winks.

"Great! I can't wait." I tell him.

"Is Rachel in town to come to the dinner party?" Quinn asks while taking a sip of her martini.

Puck nodded and grabbed a beer from behind the bar. "Yeah, she'll be in town."

"Great, appetizers start at 7 sharp." Quinn told him as he walked away.

"God I'm so happy my luck is turning around." I say while leaning on the counter.

"You are having a pretty good month." Quinn agrees while nodding. "So how did your anniversary with Brittany go?"

I quickly blush and giggle like a crazy person. "Amazing Q." I breathe out. "So I woke up early to make her breakfast, while I was cooking there's a knock at my door and 3 delivery guys give me like 136 long stem roses, all different colors." I gush.

"Jesus Christ." Quinn says as her jaw drops.

I nod. "I know right, so she explained what all the roses meant and everything, and during breakfast I gave her a key to my place and my car."

"You car?" Quinn asked while raising an eyebrow. "You barely let me sit in the passenger seat." She then laughs.

"You aren't the love of my life." I tell her.

"Wait….when did that happen? You told her you loved her?" Quinn rambles out quickly.

"Yeah, we were in the park on Saturday night after the poetry event, we were just talking and holding hands when we stopped to sit at a bench. We were cuddling and she asked me to sing to her." I began as my eyes started to water at the memory. "I asked what she wanted me to sing and she said whatever was in my heart, so I started singing Mariah Carey "I Want To Love What Love Is."

"Great song." Quinn says while taking a sip of her drink.

I nod. "I started singing and all I could feel was love, the words were just perfect Q, the snow started to fall around us and I looked in her eyes and just told her."

"Sounds like a scene of out romantic comedy." She smiles.

"It was definitely a fairy tale moment." I agree while pouring shots for an order that came through on the register.

"You are so cute now that you are in love S. I love this side of you." Quinn says happily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I still kick ass when needed." I tell her. "So don't get too comfortable." I laugh.

"Whatever finish the story." Quinn says while rolling her eyes.

"So, afterwards we like cuddle on the couch, I ask Brit what she wants for dinner. Since my parents and abuela gave me money, plus I've been racking up tips here, I saved enough to buy whatever she wanted me to cook." I tell her as 2 girls come up to the bar and order drinks. "But she says we were going someplace super special for dinner."

I finish the drinks and slide them to the women. "$10 for the both." One of the girls hands me $13 and winks at me. "Thanks lady." I reply with a smile before turning back to Quinn.

"She was flirting with you." Quinn laughs.

"Who?"

"The blonde that just touched your hand when you paid you." Quinn noted.

"Oh, the only blonde I want, the only _woman_ I want is Brittany." I tell her shyly with a shrug as I place the money in the register and my tip in my apron.

"You're whipped already." Quinn laughs.

"You want to hear the story or not blondie?" I ask trying to glare but it didn't work. Quinn was right, I've been completely whipped by Brittany, and actually proud of it.

"Sorry, go on," She encourages.

"So she leaves to go home and change and tells me she'll be back at 7. She calls me at 7 and tells me to come downstairs and there's a fuckin horse and carriage outside the building. We go on beautiful scenic route and it was just perfect. We get back to her place because she said she left something before we head to dinner." I continue. "And she surprises me with a rooftop dinner with a private chef."

"Damn, how can Brittany afford that on a waitress salary?" Quinn asks with a frown. "My parents had a personal chef for an anniversary once and it's definitely not cheap San."

"Brit's rich." I shrug.

"Wait…..what?" Quinn asked quickly.

"We made love after dinner for the first time." I blush remembering the highs Brittany took me to last night and this morning. "And she told me."

"She randomly blurted out she was rich?" Quinn frowned.

"No, I asked her a few days ago was she rich, because she's always pays for everything and tells me not to worry about money when I'm with her." I explain. "She didn't answer when I asked, so I just decided to drop it, but then after we made love she said she was richer than I could ever imagine."

"Maybe she meant like rich in love." Quinn said while crossing her arms around her chest. "She can't mean money."

"Why does it matter Q?" I ask her getting agitated.

"It doesn't matter S, but it doesn't make sense either. If she's rich, why is she waitressing?" Quinn asks.

"Hell if I know Q." I say angrily. "Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's talk about something else."

"San…."

"Q, drop it." I tell her.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She says softly. "I'm glad you finally told her you loved though, that's a big step for you. I'm happy that you found someone you really love babe, and your anniversary sounds like it was beyond romantic San."

I look up at her and smile. "Thanks Q."

I serve a few more people during a mini rush while Quinn makes a phone call, when the rush dies down and it's just us two again I sigh and lean back on the counter. "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn puts her phone down and takes a sip of drink. "Of course."

"So I stayed at Brittany's place last night, and this morning people keep knocking on her door giving her white envelopes, should I ask her about it?"

"What's in the envelopes?" She asks.

"I don't know." I shrug while opening a can of sprite and filling a glass for myself.

"Was she acting weird about it?" Quinn asks.

I shake my head. "She would come back to the room and put the envelope on a drawer and act like nothing happened."

"Weird…" Quinn states. "You think she's a drug dealer?"

"Out of her apartment? I doubt it." I tell her with a scowl.

"Maybe it was people dropping off payments for Mike for the studio, like for lessons or something." Quinn suggests.

"Maybe, but why her apartment?" I ask softly. "Should I ask her?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really, kind of, shit, maybe Q, I don't know." I ramble out.

"Give it a few days, maybe she will eventually tell you." Quinn suggests.

We sit and talk about the dinner party for the next 20 minutes; Quinn filled me in on who was coming, and what the caterer was serving just as Brittany walked in the bar. We lock eyes immediately and my breath hitches momentarily at the sight of her. She comes over and hugs Quinn right away.

"Hey Quinnie." She says with a huge smile.

"Hey Brittany." Quinn replies with a big smile back. "How are you?"

"A little tired from work, but other than that I'm great." Brittany replies as I come from behind the bar to hug her. "Hey baby." She whispers in my ear while hugging me tightly.

"Hey Brit Brit." I say happily before pressing my lips softly against hers. "Do you want a drink?" I ask her as I head back behind the bar and she sits on a stool next to Quinn.

"Sure, surprise me." She smiles.

"Did you get dressed at my place or yours?" I ask her while mixing up a drink for her.

"I went straight to yours after work." She says. "Is that ok?"

"Of course." I tell her. "That's why I gave you the key baby." I assure her while setting a purple martini in front of her. "This is called the Brit Brit." I wink.

"She has a special drink?" Quinn asks with a smile.

"Of course, she's special to me." I say shyly. "I only make it for her."

Brittany takes a sip. "Perfect as always." She nods.

I look down at my watch. "We can leave after you finish your drink Brit, if you want. You look tired, we can relax at home."

"Sounds good." She agrees.

"Ok, let me go grab my stuff." I tell her as I take my apron off and kiss her on the cheek as I walk by.

"So Brittany…" I hear Quinn start to ask as I walk away.

* * *

**8pm**

After Brit finished her drink, we ended up leaving right away; we stopped by a pizza place on the way and picked up dinner. Once we got back to my place I changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts, while Brit did the same thing. So here we are snuggled on the couch, eating a large pepperoni, mushroom, and green pepper pizza with extra cheese.

"Hey Brit." I ask after picking up my 3rd slice. "Can we talk about last night?"

Brittany grabs another slice and turns to look at me. "Did the food make you sick or something?" She asks with a frown.

"No, nothing like that." I assure her. "Ummm, I'm referring to you saying you're rich."

"Oh." Brittany shrugs. "Does it change our relationship?"

I toss my pizza back in the box and rest my hands on her legs. "Of course not Brit, I love you regardless or what you have or don't have. You know that right?"

Brittany sets her slice down as well. "Yeah I do know that."

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's ok." I tell her softly while grabbing her hands. "We don't have to."

"I'm not always comfortable talking about it." Brittany frowns. "Especially since you have money troubles right now, I don't want to like rub it in your face or anything."

"Brit, I know you would never do that." I tell her. "You can tell me when you are completely comfortable baby. Ok?" I lean forward and kiss her softly on the lips.

"I love you so much Sanny." She smiles.

"I love you more." I wink as I pick up my slice of pizza.

We finish eating in a slight awkward silence that was driving me crazy. I wonder if Brittany got a crazy inheritance and that's why she has so much money. I should ask her about the white envelopes that people kept dropping off at her apartment. No, that's probably a bad idea; she may not want to talk about that either. I don't want us to have secrets in our relationship, but I guess that's not really a secret. Damn, my head hurts now. I sigh and lean on the arm of the couch.

I feel Brittany lay on me and hug me. "What's wrong?" She asks softly.

"I'm fine Brit, just the start of a headache I think." I tell her truthfully.

"Need anything?" She asks while rubbing my side.

"I don't think so." I tell her while turning my head to look at her and smile. "Hey, why don't we take a bath and relax in there for a little while?"

"Lots of bubbles?" Brittany asks excitedly.

"As many as we can fit." I tell her with a smile.

I stand up and lead Brit back to the bathroom and start running a bath for the both of us. We settle in the tub, me leaning back on Brittany's chest. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist and I completely relax and lean my head back on her shoulder.

Brittany places a few soft kisses on my shoulder. "I'm off tomorrow so I was going to go grocery shopping for you." She states. "Anything specific you need me to get?"

"You don't have to buy me food baby." I tell her while resting my hands on top of hers.

"I know, but I want to. You do all of the cooking so it's the least I can do." She replies while resting her head on mine.

"Ok." I say. I've learned not to argue with Brittany over paying for things, because she will just pay anyways. "Umm, I can make a list tomorrow morning, but I don't think I need anything specific, I'm going shopping for the stuff for the cookies Friday morning, maybe just some fruit." I tell her. "And if you want something specific for me to cook."

"Ok, sounds good." Brittany states.

"Can you tell me a poem?" I then ask her.

Brittany hugs me tighter and kisses me on the neck. "Of course. I was thinking about when you first told me you loved me." She starts while massaging my thighs under the water. "You said you were scared to give yourself to someone completely right?"

I nod. "Yeah, but not anymore." I say while sitting up slightly so I can look at Brittany. "I love you Brittany, with everything in me, my mind, my body, my soul, my heart." I say with a shy smile. "I can't believe I'm this in love with someone but you have my heart baby, "

She matches me smiles and kisses me. "Good, because I love you just as much Sanny, and so does Lord Tubbington." She winks.

"I love him too." I laugh. "I don't want us to have any secrets or keep anything from each other Brit, I'm putting my heart on the line and I'm trusting you with it." I add softly.

"I would never lie to you San." Brittany whispers while looking my eyes. "I love you so much and I would never hurt you or lie to you or anything like that. I know you are taking a chance by giving me your heart and I'm not going to be careless with it." She tells me. "You can trust me with it."

I nod. "Ok, I do trust you with it." She softly kisses me on the lips and leans back pulling me back with her so I'm resting on her chest again.

"Well I wrote this poem yesterday morning when I went to my apartment. I was thinking about you, how much I love you, how happy I am to have found you Sanny, how proud I am of you." Brittany said softly before kissing me on my shoulder again. "This is about you."

_In my heart there is a sensation_

_Delicate delicious soft emotion _

_Intoxicated sight deep sea eyes_

_Mysterious mystic melody lies _

_Hypnotic mesmerizing surprise_

_Glistering glorious magnetic face_

_Lustrous green delightful grace _

_Dark jet black cascading hair _

_Lots of secrets I wish to share _

_Need you to feel the depth of ocean _

_Height of the hill will be a true fun _

_Some one so near and dear, my own_

_Adventure feel together unknown _

_Unseen unsaid lots of passion wonder _

_Soft touch heavy breath fondling tender_

_Love care raw wish inflaming desire _

_Naughty, sweet game played together _

_Slowly and gradually in pleasure unbound _

_Drown bottom deep in you myself I found_

I sit up and turn to face Brittany. "That's about me?" I ask her. She nods and I immediately capture her lips in mine and kiss her passionately. "I found myself in you too Brit." I whisper to her. "You helped me realize what love is." I smile.

Brittany grabs me tightly with one arm and pulls herself up with the other and carries me to my bed. She lays me down on the top of the comforter and immediately lays on me and kisses me passionately before she starts kissing down my body slowly to my core. I feel her open my legs and place a feather light kiss there before she settles between my legs and lays on me kissing me again. She begins rocking slowly at first on my thigh. Her thigh hitting my core right where I needed it quickly elicited a loud moan from me instantly. I run my fingers through her wet hair and kiss her quickly sticking my tongue in my mouth and caressing hers.

"Sanny." She whispers in my ear while picking up the pace and rocking faster. "I love you."

I sink my nails into her back and begin to rock as well, which is fairly easy since we didn't dry off from the bath. I hear Brittany's breathing pattern change and I know she is close. I lift her head and kiss her again. "I love you too Brit." I tell her when the kiss breaks. I then roll us over so I'm on top and I kiss down her body and slowly lick her folds moaning at how good she tastes.

"San!" She screams out when I roll my tongue around her clit. I suck on her clit and flick my tongue over it a few times, which sends her body through a crazy shake. I smirk proudly at myself before sucking firmly on her clit and let her explode in my mouth. I lick my lips and lick up every drop of her arousal my tongue could reach before crawling back up her body settling next to her kissing her on the neck.

Brittany ran her hand down my body and slowly entered 2 fingers in and started a nice steady pace. It felt so damn good that I started to rock into her hand and with a curl of her fingers I tensed and climaxed while screaming out in Spanish. I clutch tightly to Brittany as my ride out my orgasm and appreciate when she rubs my back slowly to bring me down.

"I love you Brit." I tell her with a sleepy smile.

"I love you too." She responds before kissing me softly.

I see Brittany's eyes start to droop, so I stroke her hair. "You're tired baby, get some rest." I tell her. "I'm going to drain the tub and get in bed with you." I tell her.

She nods. "Mmkay Sanny." She mumbles out. I run to the bathroom and quickly drain the tub and grab two towels. I first dry myself off and slip on a tank top and a pair of shorts. I then dry Brittany off slowly and gently so I don't wake her up. I slip some pants on her and have her sit up briefly so I can put a shirt on her. I then cuddle close in her side and fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Midnight**

I wake up from a mixture of my phone ringing in the living room and my stomach growling. Sex makes me sleepy and hungry and right now hunger is winning. Brittany is dead to the world asleep still, so I kiss her on the forehead and slip out of bed for a midnight snack. I go to the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal and sit down on the couch. I turn on the TV and get beyond excited when Master Chef is on. My phone goes off again and I see its Quinn.

**_What's up Q?_**

_I didn't wake you or Brit up did I?_

**_Nope, I was up eating cereal anyways, Brit's asleep in the bedroom, what's up, everything ok?_**

_Ummm, are you sure Brit's asleep?_

I frown. **_Yeah I'm positive, you're scaring me Q what's wrong?_**

_So I did a little research on Brittany when I left the bar earlier_

**_Why? _** I ask her angrily. **_Do not mess this up for me Q, I really really love her_**

_I'm not going to mess anything up for you San, but I figured out how Brittany is rich_

**_How? You don't know anything about her_**

_Well I know her apartment has top of the line appliances and fixtures that you ranted about for hours one night,_

**_Yeah, I remember the picture I sent you, she has like the current model of appliances from this year Q_**

_I went and looked at the model apartment in her building this evening, and she put those appliances and stuff in herself, that's not standard_

**_Ok…what's wrong with that?_**

_No waitress can afford that stuff San. Who hooks up an apartment like that anyways?_

**_I don't know Q_** I say while eating a spoonful of my Apple Jacks. **_What's your point and why are you stalking her?_**

_Stalk is such a strong word San. I'm just checking out my best friends girlfriend. _

I roll my eyes and smile **_Ok and what did you find out from looking at a model apartment aside from the fact that Brittany bought her own appliances?_**

_I found out that building manager is a woman named Brittany_

**_Brittany is a pretty common name Quinn_**

_I also found out that the building is owned by Pierce Property Management, that building and every building in a 5 mile radius, including your building._

**_That's not uncommon_ **I say shakily. **_Property management companies try to buy blocks and own them_**

_No, that's not uncommon or out of ordinary. I looked up Pierce Property Management and the current owner is Brittany S Pierce. San she owns over 5000 apartment buildings across the country, including yours. She's not only rich, she's beyond super rich, and she's your landlord._

**_I have to go Q, I'll call you tomorrow _**I shake shakily while dropping my spoon.

I quickly hang up the phone and run to the cabinet and pull out my lease agreement and sure enough I live in a Pierce Property Management building. I then pull out my laptop and look up the management company. I go to their website and skim through the background family information, I scroll down to the bottom of the article and read the last sentence out loud

_"…upon his death Brian Pierce left his company, all his stocks and assets, and his complete fortune to his youngest granddaughter Brittany Susan Pierce." _

I click the link of her name and her picture pops up. "Holy shit."

"San? Why are you up baby?" I hear Brittany ask while walking in the living room. "Everything okay?"

I turn my head and look at her before I set the laptop down on the table and point to it. "You're my landlord?" I ask her slowly.

Her eyes widen and I see them turn a soft shade of pink as tears cloud over them. "You weren't supposed to find out this way." She whispers.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
